Kiva Vampire
by reic.2410
Summary: Un chico tiene que asistir a una escuela donde asisten monstruos. Allí se meterá en muchas peleas y en problemas, pero tiene la ayuda de unas chicas monstruo que estarán a su lado para apoyarlo. Ademas, el posee su propio poder que ira creciendo hasta desarrollarse por completo y cumplir su destino. Ser un rey. Vean a Kamen rider Kiva en la Academia Yokai.
1. Escuela para monstruos

**Capítulo 1: Escuela para monstruos.**

* * *

En una autopista, un bus iba recorriendo el camino. En él se encontraban dos personas a bordo.

El primero es un hombre de unos 40 años vestido de traje azul, pantalones azules, camisa blanca y corbata verde. Tenía una mirada que daría miedo a cualquiera.

El otro es un chico de unos 15 años. Este llevaba un uniforme verde de alguna clase de escuela., pero también llevaba un abrigo grueso, una bufanda, una máscara médica, gafas de seguridad y un gorro de nieve. Todo esto lo hizo ver como si fuera alguna clase de estudiante con problemas médicos.

El bus siguió con su camino y el chico solo miro por la ventana.

Conductor: Pasajero.- Llamo y el castaño miro al frente.- ¿Eres un nuevo estudiante en la Academia Yokai?

Chico: _Ha… Hai…_ \- Respondió débilmente, pero el hombre pudo escucharlo.

Conductor: Entonces, ya debes estar preparado. Es una escuela muuuuy tenebrosa.- Advirtió con cierto tono de diversión en su voz.

Esto asusto al chico y empezó a arrepentirse de haber aceptado en venir. En eso, el bus entro en un túnel y luego de un rato, finalmente salieron.

El chico se bajó al ver que llegaron a la parada. El lugar era una zona rocosa donde se podía ver un mar rojo, en la parada había un espantapájaros con cabeza de calabaza. El chico miro a su alrededor con sus cosas en mano.

Conductor: Cuídate, joven.- Dijo para cerrar la puerta del bus y marcharse.

El chico vio como el bus se marchaba entrando por el túnel, dejándolo solo. Sin ninguna otra opción… comenzó a caminar en la dirección de la escuela a la que asistiría.

El chico entro en un bosque cuya área que se observaba parecía estar desolada y estéril. El único tipo de vegetación a su alrededor era los arboles ramificados y algunos musgos que crecían en ellos. El cielo estaba oscuro y amenazador, sin ofrecer consuelo a nadie. Lo más aterrador del paisaje era la cantidad de lapidas que se veían sin importar donde miraras.

El chico siguió caminado, pero se le notaba nervioso. Caminaba viendo de un lado a otro y cada vez que escuchaba un ruido, se iba a esconder detrás de un árbol para luego asustarse de su propio escondite.

Ante el lugar tan temible, el no pudo evitar lo que sentía, pero tenía que seguir. Siguió el camino hasta que escucho un raro ruido de alguna parte y empezó a mirar para todos lados y correr. Cuando se cansó de correr, sentido como algo se iba acercando y en eso alzo su vista al cielo.

Murciélago: ¡Soy un murciélago, Chu~!

El chico solo vio volar una especie de murciélago que además hablara. Con eso el joven soltó u suspiro de alivio.

Chico: *Suspiro*, solo era un murciélago….

¿?: ¡CUIDADO!

Chico: ¿Eh…?- Antes de que pudiera procesar todo, el chico fue golpeado por la espalda derribándolo.

Ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo y rodaron un poco.

Chica: Itai…- Gimió la chica y trato de levantarse.

Cuando lo hizo, trato de buscar a quien golpeo y en eso vio a alguien abrigado en exceso, a pesar de que no hacía tanto frío. El chico se fue parando de a poco sacudiéndose la cabeza tratando de recuperar su conciencia.

Chica: _Gomen…_ ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba al chico de rodillas. Este la miro y cuando lo hizo se quedó congelado.- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te lastime mucho?

Este no respondió y miro a todas direcciones buscando algo en sus alrededores hasta que vio un bolso. Fue rápidamente hacia él y busco algo en su interior hasta sacar una libreta y un lápiz.

El chico comenzó a escribir en ella y cuando termino, se la mostro a la chica.

Chica: "Estoy bien, ¿Pero y tú?"- Leyó en voz alta y luego sonrió.- Estoy bien y me quisiera disculpar por haber chocado contigo. Perdí el control de mi Bicicleta, ya que tengo un poco de anemia.

El chico asintió ante las palabras sin mirarla directamente a la cara y agradeció por lo que traía puesto, pues él estaba sonrojado.

Era una reacción normal, pues la chica que estaba delante de sus ojos era realmente hermosa. Tenía un hermoso cabello rosado y ojos verdes junto a una figura bien balanceada. Ella parecía simple, pero a la vez inusual.

Chica: Ven… déjame ayudarte a pararte.- Dijo con una voz suave, pero este no se movió y trato de pararse por su cuenta.- Vamos, no seas así y déjame ayudarte.

La chica fue directamente hacia el caído y lo tomo del brazo para levantarlo. Pero en eso, ella se detiene y con sus manos tomo el rostro del chico y se sonrojo.

Chico: (¿Q-Que hace?)- Pensó nervioso ante la acción tan repentina.

Chica: Hueles bien.- Dijo pareciendo en trance y se fue acercando de a poco.

El chico quería decirle que detuviera, pero como estaba muy aturdido, y además con todo lo que traía puesto, esto le impedía hablar correctamente.

La chica movió un poco la bufanda dejando ver una parte del cuello de chico y con eso….

Moka: _Gabu_ *Morder*.

Chico: ¡Ahg…!- Grito mientras agitaba los brazos hacia los lados.

La chica no le prestó atención a eso, hasta que recupero el razonamiento y rápidamente se alejó de él.

Chica: ¡ _G-Gomen_! Estaba un poco hambrienta y te mordí sin pensarlo.- Dijo para luego inclinarse ante el para expresar su arrepentimiento, mientras que el chico se tomaba del cuello un poco asustado.- Oh, es cierto. Olvide presentarme.

En eso la chica se pone de pie y miro el chico.

Moka: Mi nombre es Akashiya Moka, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto y el chico empezó a escribir en el cuaderno, pero ella se arrodillo hasta quedar frente a él.- Vamos, no necesitas escribir y solo dímelo con palabras, por favor… ¿O es que estas enfermo?- Pregunto, pero el desvío la mirada.- Tal vez un poco de aire fresco te haga bien.

Ella se acercó al joven de nuevo y el chico se preguntaba si ella conocía sobre el "Espacio personal". Este intento detenerla, pero ella era muy fuerte además de insistente, por lo que no parecía que pudiera pararla.

Moka le empezó a quitar la gorra, la máscara y finalmente los lentes de seguridad. Con eso, ella pudo ver finalmente su rostro y fue su turno de sonrojarse.

Moka: Wow, eres lindo.- Dijo sin rodeos.

El joven que tenía adelante suyo tenía el cabello de color castaño claro y ojos del mismo color. Estaba un poco pálido y parecía nervioso. Aun así, ella tenía un punto de que era lindo, pues estaba sobre el promedia y la expresión que hacia lo hizo ver adorable.

El chico empezó a entrar en pánico al darse cuenta de que no tenía su protección y empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras miraba a todas partes. Moka, al notar esto, trato de calmarlo.

Moka: ¡Esta bien! Nada te lastimara aquí, por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte.- Dijo agitando las manos.- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Chico: *Murmullo*

Moka: ¿Qué dijiste?

Wataru: W-Wataru.- Dijo con un tono más audible y más tranquilo.- Kurenai… Wataru.

Moka: Mucho gusto, Wataru-kun.-Dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

Después de eso, ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino.

Wataru mantenía una cierta distancia con la chica, pues le parecía demasiado hermosa y pensó que sería irrespetuoso estar demasiado cerca de ella. Este nerviosamente la miro y noto que llevaba un uniforme similar al suyo, excepto por el hecho de que era para niñas.

Wataru: A-ano~…-Hablo tímidamente.

Moka: ¿Si?- Sonrió y ella pensó que el chico siendo tan tímido era demasiado adorable.

Wataru: ¿Vas a… ir a la Academia Yokai también?- Pregunto lentamente.

Moka: ¡Sí!- Exclamo con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Eres un estudiante nuevo allí también?

Ante la pregunta, el chico asintió. El todavía trataba de mantener su mirada en cualquier cosa que no fuera la cara de la chica, pues si lo hacía, se sonrojaría de inmediato.

Moka: ¡Eso es genial!- Exclamo con alegría.- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Realmente no conozco a nadie aquí y da un poco de miedo estar solo en un lugar así.

Wataru: Yo…ah um… ano.- Balbuceo tratando de controlarse.

La chica realmente sabía cómo soltar una bomba sobre personas como el pobre y tímido Wataru. Este lucho tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para responder.

Wataru: A-Ano….- Reunió fuerzas para responder mientras que un leve sonrojo estaba en su rostro.- S-Seria un… placer.

Moka: ¡Hurra!- Exclamo mientras se lanzó a abrazar al chico tirándolo al suelo, mientras que este se sonrojando a este de una manera descomunal. Pues estaba sintiendo todo su suave y flexible cuerpo en carne propia- ¡Gracias, Wataru-kun! ¡Estoy tan aliviada de tener un amigo ahora! Pero….

Wataru: ¿Eh…?- El chico salió de su sonrojo al ver el cambio de actitud de la chica. Esta paso de la felicidad absoluta a estar muy deprimida.

Moka: Supongo que notaste que soy una vampiro ¿Verdad?- Menciono en tono triste para mirar a los ojos del chico.- ¿Te… gusta los vampiros?

Wataru: Um~.- Murmuro tragando saliva.- N-Nunca antes… he conocido a un vampiro. Pero… tú me agradas.- Dijo en un murmullo, pero la chica lo escucho a la perfección.

Moka parpadeo un poco por la respuesta, que además era tiernamente tímida. Luego de eso sonrió ampliamente con gran felicidad y abrazo aún más fuerte al chico, haciendo que el joven empezara a echar humo por la cabeza por el sobrecalentamiento.

Moka se paró y ayudo a que Wataru recuperara la calma y a parase para luego seguir con su camino. Luego de eso, el chico reflexiono sobre qué otras cosas le esperarían en la Academia Yokai. En eso pensó en algo.

Wataru: E-Etto….

Moka: ¿Qué pasa?

Wataru: Dijiste que eres un vampiro ¿Verdad?- Ella asunto.- A-Además, me mordiste ¿no?- Ella volvió a asentir, pero más avergonzada por su acción.- E-E-Eso significa que… me convertiré en vampiro….

Moka parpadeo un par de veces antes de….

Moka: ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!- Romperse a reír.- No te preocupes, eso solo sucede en las películas que los humanos hacen. Eso realmente no pasa.- Dijo para mirar al chico.- La única forma de que un vampiro convierta a otro en un vampiro es que este le transfiera algo de su sangre a la persona que quiere transformar.

Wataru suspiro de alivio tras escuchar eso. No se imagino una vida siendo un vampiro. Ya tiene muchos problemas con lo que es.

Ambos siguieron caminando mientras platicaban, haciendo que se ganaran más confianza uno del otro. Hasta que por fin llegaron a la academia.

* * *

-Horas después-

Wataru había perdido el rastro de Moka durante la ceremonia de entrada, por lo que tuvo que irse sin ella y dirigirse a su salón.

Encontrar la clase en la que estaría fue muy fácil, por lo que se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó en un asiento apartado en una esquina junto a una ventana donde no molestaría a nadie y no lo buscaran.

El decidió seguir un consejo que le dio la peli rosada y que se quitara lo que tenía puesta en la cara, pero este solo se dejó la máscara médica pues aún le era difícil estar tan al descubierto.

Pronto descubrió que las personas no se burlaban de él si no que les parecía a un paciente con una enfermedad terminal. Aun así, nadie decidió hablar con él. Sin embargo, eso estuvo bien para el tímido joven. Wataru no estaba acostumbrado a conversar con otros, por lo que estar callado en un asiento le parecía perfecto para él.

A medida que paso el tiempo, más y más estudiantes ingresaron hasta que una mujer mayor con ropa brillante y gafas entro en el salón. Ella era una mujer bonita de pelo corto y rubio con dos sobre saltaciones en su cabello pareciendo un par de orejas.

¿?: ¡Bienvenidos todas a la Academia Yokai!- Exclamo atrayendo la atención de todos hacia ella.- ¡Seré su maestra de aula, soy Nekonome Shizuka! ¡Es un placer-nya!

En eso, no se tardó mucho en que los estudiantes vivo lotearon ante las palabras de su profesora, pero Wataru permaneció en silencio. Tenía que admitir que estaba bien que la escuela pareciera un lugar tan agradable. El escenario podría ser un poco mejor, pero a la gente no le parecía molestarle.

Nekonome: Ahora, estoy segura de que todos saben esto.- Dijo haciendo una breve pausa.- ¡Esta escuela es una escuela para monstruos!

Eso no era nada nuevo para Wataru. Había ingresado a esta escuela siendo informado sobre esto. Él había sido advertido sobre eso cuando le dijeron que tendría que asistir, como también sobre la naturaleza de varios tipos de monstruos que podría llegar a encontrarse, por lo que tendría que mantener en secreto su otro lado que seguramente haría que fuera discriminado por todos.

Nekonome: ¡Así que les guste o no, los humanos manejan el mundo! Eso significa que tenemos que aprender a convivir con ellos. ¡Esa es la misión de esta escuela! ¡La coexistencia pacífica con los humanos!- Dijo con gran seriedad la última parte.

En eso, ella empezó a escribir en el pizarrón y cuando termino, volteo a ver a todos.

Nekonome: Eso nos lleva a la regla número uno: Conservar la apariencia humana en todo momento.

Wataru sintió una oleada de alivio ante el anuncio. A pesar de que era también, por así decirlo, un monstruo, él no es capaz de cambiar a una forma alternativa. Lo único que podía hacer era sacar unas marcas de su rostro cuando sus emociones son fuertes.

Con esta regla, no tendría que preocuparse de que los estudiantes o algún maestro lo obligaran a mostrar su verdadera forma. Tal vez podría ser capaz de encajar y estar en esta escuela después de todo.

Nekonome: ¿Todos entendieron esto?- Pregunto seriamente para continuar.- Esta es nuestra primera regla clave de supervivencia entre los humanos. Para practicar el arte del disfraz, por favor no revelen su verdadera naturaleza, ni siquiera a sus compañeros o profesores.

¿?: Que reglas tan aburridas.- Dijo uno de los estudiantes que tenía el pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta el cuello y parecía un delincuente.

Nekonome: Tú eres… Komiya Saizo-kun ¿cierto?- Dijo tras ver la lista que tenía en las manos.

Saizo: ¿No podemos simplemente comer a todos los humanos?- Pregunto sacando un poco su lengua. -Podría comenzar con todas las chicas lindas.

Wataru se sorprendió y se estremeció un poco al verlo, pues noto que hablaba enserio y lo intimido esa expresión donde incluso saco una larga lengua. El sujeto le daba miedo y el castaño se estremecía del miedo tapándose con un cuaderno para no verlo.

Saizo: ¿También podríamos romperlas si encontramos a uno por aquí? Yo haré eso profesora.

Nekonome: Bien, pero eso es imposible… Ya que cada estudiante y profesor de esta escuela es un Yokai.- Dijo sacando una cola de gato.- Esta escuela está bajo una enorme barrera mágica. Ningún humano es capaz de atravesarla y vivir. Sin embargo, si de casualidad uno logra entrar… ¡morirá inmediatamente!

Wataru temblaba ante este hecho y agradecía de su herencia que le permitiría permanecer en este lugar sin peligro de morir.

Saizo: Tsk, lo que sea… ¿Mmh?- En eso él noto algo.- Ahora que pienso en eso, aunque no sea mucho, hay un leve olor a humano por aquí.

El castaño se estremeció a un más mientras su corazón latía a mil por segundo.

¿?: Perdón, vengo un poco tarde.- Dijo una voz mientras abría la puerta.- Me perdí después de la ceremonia de entrada y… ¡Lo siento por llegar tarde!

Nekonome: ¿Y tú eres?- Pregunto mientras que la chica entro parándose frente a la pizarra.

Moka: Soy Akashiya Moka.- Se presentó mirando a los estudiantes con una sonrisa angelical que saco el corazón a más de un hombre de los presentes.

Nekonome: Bueno… hay un asiento libre en la fila junto a las ventanas en el último puesto, así que ve y toma asiento.- Dijo calmadamente y con una sonrisa.

Moka asintió y se fue caminando hacia el haciendo vacío, que se encontraba justo detrás de Wataru. Todos los chicos miraron a la chica, que por su forma en la que caminaba por el pasillo hacia el pupitre vacío, la hacía ver casi como una modelo caminando por la pasarela. Ella ciertamente tenía la cara y la figura para tal ocupación aun si ella no lo quería.

Estudiante X: ¿Q-Quien es esa?

Estudiante X: No lo sé, pero….

Estudiante X: Ese pelo sedoso, hermosos ojos como joyas.

Estudiante X: Eso no puede ser un disfraz.- Jadeo uno.- Ella también es… es….

Estudiantes masculinos: ¡HERMOSA!

Moka se sorprendió un poco de como todo el aula masculina parecía estar reaccionando a su entrada. Ni siquiera pensó que ella misma fuera tan hermosa. Aun así, ella continuo caminando por el pasillo hacia el escritorio vacío.

Mientras se iba acercando, noto cierto peinado y color de cabello que le hizo familiar.

Moka: ¿Mmh?- Parpadeo y se inclinó un poco hacia la cabeza para ver el rostro de la persona, en eso pudo ver un rostro enrojecido con una máscara medica.- ¿Wataru-kun?

Wataru: ¿H-Hai, Moka-san?- Respondió tímidamente dejando ver un poco sus ojos.

Moka: ¡Eres tú, Wataru-kun!- Exclamo de alegría e inconscientemente, fue y abrazo al chico haciéndolo sonrojar aún más.- ¡Estamos en el mismo salón de clases! ¡Qué alegría!

Wataru estaba tan aturdido y nervioso por el abrazo tan cariñoso que le daban que fue incapaz de responder. Incluso si podía, no tenía el suficiente aire para hacerlo. Moka estaba apretando el abrazo con mayor fuerza por cada segundo que pasaba que el castaño sentía que le romperían las costillas.

Mientras eso se desarrollaba, los otros estudiantes hacían sus propios comentarios sobre eso.

Estudiante X: ¿Eh? ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Estudiante X: ¿Cómo puede un sujeto como el ser abrazado por una belleza como esa?

Estudiante X: Ni idea, pero se nota que ese bicho raro la conoce y ella a él.

Los hombres en el salón no estaban contentos de que Moka fuera tan amigable con alguien como Wataru. Saizo también no le agradaba ver eso y más aún que le estaba enviando miradas lujuriosas a la peli rosa.

* * *

-Horas después-

Cuando las clases terminaron, Moka inmediatamente quiso explorar la Academia Yokai. Ella tomo el brazo del castaño y lo jalo llevándoselo con él.

Wataru no tenía ningún inconveniente en ir con ella, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y era buena idea explorar la escuela en la que asistiría. Sin embargo, él era demasiado tímido y el modo en que lo llevaba aumentaba aún más su vergüenza. Wataru era llevado de brazo por la chica.

Moka: Wow, ¡Los pasillos principales son muy limpios! ¡Están bien aseados!- Exclamo feliz.

Wataru: Um… H-Hai.- Respondió en murmullo, aun con su máscara medica puesta.

Moka observaba todas las vistas de la escuela con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa feliz, pero mientas ambos caminaban rápidamente captaron la atención de los demás estudiantes.

Estudiante X: W-Woah, ¡Que bebe!

Estudiante X: ¡Tengo que salir con ella!

Estudiante X: ¡Debo ser su novio!

Estudiante X: ¿Quién es el sujeto con ella?

Estudiante X: Parece ser un paciente de hospital.

Estudiante X: ¿¡A quién le importa!? ¡Si se interpone entre ella y yo, estará muerto!

Wataru se estremeció y se puso azul al escuchar las amenazas nada sutiles contra su persona. Realmente no quería que su vida escolar fuera una sentencia de muerte.

Ser amigo de Moka era bueno, ya que ella era realmente una buena persona y eso se notaba sin tener que pensarlo. Sin embargo, ser excluido y odiado por ser amigo de ella no era algo que quisiera pasar. Ya tenía suficiente de eso por la escuela primaria.

Ambos caminaron hasta salir e ir a una maquina expendedoras, donde Moka compro una botella de zumo de tomate mientras que Wataru un simple té frio y agradable. Se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a beber sus respectivas bebidas.

Moka: Delicioso, ¿Verdad?- Dijo tras un sorbo de su bebida.

Wataru: U-Um…- Respondió en murmullo para tomar un poco de su té.

Obviamente Wataru ya no tenía la máscara puesta, pues le sería imposible beber teniéndola puesta. Gracias a eso, algunos pudieron ver bien su cara y pensaron que tenía buena cara.

Moka: ¿Cómo encuentras la Academia Yokai hasta ahora, Wataru-kun?- Pregunto para animar un poco más el ambiente.

Wataru: ¿Eh?, Ah…. Me parece agradable.- Respondió con timidez y el en realidad no estaba mintiendo, pues la estructura y ambiente de la escuela no era tan malo… dejando a un lado las oscuras intenciones de los hombre que lo miraban.

Moka: Eso es genial.- Sonrió ante la respuesta.- Creo que los dos vamos a divertirnos mucho aquí. ¿No lo crees?

Wataru: ¡H-Hai!- Asintió contento, pensando que con ella las cosas no serían tan malas como en el pasado.

Ambos fueron conversando y platicando de algunos temas con sonrisas en sus rostros. Wataru se sorprendió por la energía que la chica tenía. Luego recordó que en las habitaciones de los chicas ya no había cuartos disponibles, por lo que había mandado a llamar alguien para solucionarlo.

Siguieron platicando hasta que ambos sintieron una mirada de Lujuria/Odio de la vecindad masculina.

Moka solo las ignoro, pero Wataru era muy conscientes de ella y empezó a temblar de miedo. Fue en eso que alguien salió de entre esos chicos, tirando y cortando al resto.

Era un sujeto alto y que el castaño reconocía perfectamente por los comentarios que hizo durante la clase. En especial por el gusto y trato que quería darles a los humanos.

Saizo: Oye, bebe.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos hasta llegar con ellos y apoyarse contra una columna con los brazos cruzados mirando a la vampiresa.- Eres Akashiya Moka, ¿Verdad?... Hombre, eres realmente hermosa.

Moka: U-Um, gracias.- Respondió mientras asintió un poco, con algo de disgusto por como la miraba.- Por cierto… ¿Quién eres tú?

Saizo: Me llamo Saizo. Soy uno de tus compañeros de clase.- Se presentó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Moka: Oh…Um.- Asintió.- Encantada de conocerte… creo.

Saizo: Estoy seguro… por cierto.- En eso sonrió y tomo repentinamente a Wataru por la solapa de su uniforme. Moka jadeo sin aliento en shock mientras que el castaño trataba de liberarse.- ¿Por qué una chica como tú anda con un bicho raro como este?

Moka miro al chico con impotencia, el sujeto la lamia con su mirada y sacaba su enorme lengua mientras asfixiaba a su amigo. Pero antes de que ella hiciera algo….

Saizo: ¡AAAAAAGH!- Grito de dolor al sentir como le apretaban la muñeca.

Ambos miraron quien lo hizo y fue el mismísimo Wataru, quien ahora tenía una expresión más seria y con marcas de vidrio arcoíris en su rostro. Él estaba apretando la zona blanda de la muñeca de Saizo con toda su fuerza.

Wataru: Harías bien en no juzgar a un libro por su portada, miserable brabucón.- Dijo con un tono tan serio que estremeció a Saizo.

Wataru, mientras aun tomaba la muñeca del brabucón, le dio una patada en el estómago obligando al chico a encoger su postura, lo cual él aprovecho para hacerle una llave y tirarlo al suelo.

Wataru: Que decepción, yo creí que me darías más pelea.

Saizo: ¡Desgraciado…! ¡AGH!- Se quejó después de que el joven apretaba aún más su agarre.

Moka quedo con la boca abierta por esto, el joven y tímido chico que conoció ahora era un sujeto que mostraba fuerza y confianza en sí mismo.

Moka rápidamente salió de su trance y tomo la mano del castaño.

Moka: ¡Mejor vallamos a otra parte, Wataru-kun!- Exclamo empezando a correr junto al mencionado, dejando al delincuente tirado en el suelo.

Saizo solo miro el suelo con gran furia y se juró hacer sufrir al renacuajo que le hizo esto.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En el tejado de la escuela, se encontraban ambos jóvenes quienes respiraban pesadamente por la carrera que dieron.

Moka: Eso dio miedo.- Dijo con una mano en el pecho tras el incidente.- Pero, ¡Fuiste increíble allí, Wataru-kun! ¡No tenía idea de que fueras tan fuerte!

Wataru: _A-Arigato_ … realmente no es tan sorprendente… tuve personas que me enseñaron a defenderme… y normalmente no hago cosas así hasta que me enojo. Solo lo hice al ver cómo te estaba mirando.- Respondió lentamente.

Moka: ¡Pues muchas gracias! ¡Eres un gran amigo, Wataru-kun!

Ante eso, el castaño se sonrojo y dio una leve sonrisa por como lo llamaron… "amigo".

Moka: Otra cosa…- dijo llamando la atención del chico.- ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? Nunca antes había visto esas marcas, aunque me suenan de alguna parte.

Wataru: Um… Moka-san, está prohibido revelar nuestra identidad.

Moka: Ups.- Exclamo tapándose la boca.- Perdón, se me había olvidado.- Dijo con una lengua afuera, un ojo cerrado y un puño en su cabeza, algo que le pareció tierno al castaño.

Wataru: Pero ahora que me acuerdo… tú me dijiste que eres un vampiro.

Moka: Es que aún no conocía las reglas.- Respondió sonrojada y ambas manos en la cara.

Wataru: Pero no pareces ser uno de ellos, escuche que son una raza muy aterradora.- Dijo mirándola, pues en vez de dar miedo, ella daba ternura.

Moka: Es por esto.- Dijo con ambas manos mostrando lo que tenía en el pecho.- Este rosario sella mis poderes. Si me lo quito, me convertiré en un auténtico vampiro que da muchísimo miedo

Wataru: De verdad.

Moka: Si, por eso debo proteger este sello… aunque no puedo quitármelo yo misma.- Dijo con una sonrisa triste, pensando en lo que pasaría si su sello se llegase a romper y de cómo cambiaria.

Wataru: Creo que está bien.- La peli rosa se sorprendió y miro al chico.- Aun si dices que puedas llegar a dar mucho miedo… Moka-san seguirá siendo Moka-san.

Moka: ¡Que alegría!- Exclamo saltando a abrazar al castaño, quien se sonrojo por la acción.- ¡Tú eres mi primer y verdadero amigo, Wataru-kun!

Wataru: Ah…ah…ah….-El pobre chico había perdido la capacidad para evocar alguna palabra por la vergüenza que sentía, tanto que iba a explotar.

Moka: Además…- Susurro sacando al chico de su aturdimiento.- Tú eres al primero a quien le bebo la sangre, aunque fue un accidente.

En eso ella se separó del chico y se tocó los labios mientras se sonrojaba.

Moka: Hasta ahora, solo había bebido zumo de tomate y paquetes de transfusión de sangre… nunca había tomado sangre real como… la tuya.- Ella extendió sus manos hacia el chico.- Esa dulzura, la fragancia… esa sensación e increíble sabor…- Ella abrazo fuertemente a Wataru.- ¡No la puedo olvidar!

Moka abrió su boca mostrando sus colmillos y Wataru se estremeció por un momento. Por un instante, le pareció ver que la apariencia de la chica cambio a una diferente y más fría. Wataru tomo los hombros de Moka y la alejo de él.

Wataru: ¡P-Perdona! Pero no creo poder darte mi sangre.- Dijo inclinándose ante ella.

Moka: Ya… Ya veo.- Dijo un poco decepcionada.- Perdón si actué sin tu consentimiento.

Wataru: N-No te preocupes, pero solo no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor.- Dijo dando una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de tranquilizar a la chica mientras que esta solo asintió.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Wataru y Moka salieron de la escuela para dirigirse a los dormitorios. Como no quedaban habitaciones disponibles para el castaño, él tendría que vivir fuera del campus y gracias a que tiene un método para estar bajo un techo no presentaría mayor problema para él.

Moka aun quería explorar la escuela, por lo que sin más opción, Wataru la acompaño y vieron como era el campus exterior.

En estos momentos, ambos estaban caminando por un camino lleno de árboles espeluznantes, lapidas y huesos viejos. Para ayudar a pasar el tiempo, y olvidar la tenebrosa vista, Moka comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Wataru sobre sí mismo.

Moka: Wataru-kun, antes de venir a la Academia Yokai, ¿Fuiste a una escuela en el mundo humano?- Pregunto, pues como Wataru actuaba más como un humano que como un monstruo, ella asumió que él vivió entre humanos en algún momento.

Wataru: Si, lo hice.- Respondió. Al principio fue un poco solitario, pero recordó las buenas amistades que logro hacer.

Moka: Las escuelas para humanos son las peores ¿no?- Pregunto y ambos se detuvieron.- Solía ir a una escuela en el mundo humano hasta ahora, pero los otros estudiantes pensaban que era rara, así que nunca hice amigos.

Wataru comprendía eso. Él era extraño y tímido, por lo que nadie se le acercó para ser su amigo y su deseo para construir un violín hizo que se alejara de los demás. Realmente quería hacer amigos, pero no era lo suficientemente asertivo. Su vida en la escuela fue muy solitaria, hasta que conoció a una chica que se hizo su amiga y luego a un chico que le gustaba la música y podía conectarse con él. Gracias a eso fue capaz de llevar una mejor vida escolar, ahora se preguntaba que era de ellos en estos momentos.

Moka: ¡Por eso odio a los humanos!- Exclamo y el mundo de Wataru se vino debajo de un golpe mientras palidecía.- ¿Wataru-kun?

Wataru: Moka-san, ¿Realmente odias a los humanos?- Pregunto con tristeza en su voz.

Moka: ¿Qué pasa? Te ves pálido.- Dijo con preocupación mientras se acercaba al castaño, pero el retrocedió evitando contacto visual.

Wataru: No importa lo que haga, nunca perteneceré a ningún lado. Nunca puedo encajar.

Moka. ¿Wataru-kun, de que estas hablando?

Wataru: Moka-san ¿Qué pasa si te digiera que soy mitad humano?- Confeso y la chica jadeo mientras retrocedía.

Moka: N-No puede ser… la barrera impide que los humanos pueden…- En eso recordó que dijo que era mitad humano, por lo que su otra parte debió permitirle pasar. Luego le vino a la mente como ella había dicho que odiaba a los humanos.

Wataru: Mi madre es humana. Supongo que era mucho pedirte que en realidad seas mi amiga, es comprensible que ahora no quieras estar junto a un fenómeno como yo.- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- Adiós, Moka-san.

En eso, el mestizo salió corriendo abandonando la zona, dejando al único amigo que hizo en esta escuela.

Moka: Wa… ¡Wataru-kun!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Wataru caminaba sin rumbo por el espeso bosque. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que tener que irse. No era que odiara su herencia humana o monstruo, solo qué se sentía triste de no poder permanecer en ningún bando en que pudiera encajar.

Tal vez sería mejor si él se fuera, pues qué caso tiene quedarse si su único amigo en la escuela odia a los humanos, ¿Qué caso tenía para él si era mitad humano?

¿?: Wataru.- Hablo una voz y el mestizo se dio la vuelta. EN eso miro a una especie de murciélago mecánico amarillo de ojos rojos que aleteaba hacia el chico. Era principalmente negro y oro, su cabeza y cara conformaban su cuerpo con orejas puntiagudas, patas con garras, alas y ojos rojos. Sus colmillos también eran afilados. Él es Kivat-bat el 3er.- ¿Realmente estas considerando irte y abandonar a esa chica?

Wataru: No lo sé, Kivat.- Suspiro con tristeza pensando en esa posibilidad.- ¿Estoy condenado a estar sin amigos?

Kivat: Nadie está condenado a tal destino.- Comento negando con la cabeza.- Solo a los verdaderos rufianes y desgraciados están destinados a tales cosas. Eres uno de los más alejados de eso.

Wataru: ¡Pero ella me odia ahora! ¡Ella odia a los humanos!- Grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

Desde niño, Wataru ha sido mal visto ya sea por humanos al verlo como un bicho raro o por monstruos que lo han visto como una plaga. Eso siempre destruía su confianza en su existencia. Solo pocos han sido amables con él y uno de ellos es Kivat.

Kivat: Escuche esa parte, pero ella solo lo dijo al tener malas experiencias con ellos. ¿Puedes culparla?- Ante eso, Wataru se quedó callado y el murciélago aterrizo en su hombro.- ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella? Si hablan, estoy seguro que su amistad será aún más fuerte. Confía en mí, veo que la chica Moka es de un alma amable y que te escuchara.

Wataru: Estas seguro.

Kivat: ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado?

Wataru: Bueno….- En eso reflexión recordando algunos incidentes.

Kivat: ¡Oe…!- Exclamo molesto, sacando una risita del castaño.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Moka estaba trotando por el bosque, buscando al castaño. Ella no quería perder a su primer amigo y entendí que sus propias palabras debieron herirlo profundamente. Ella no sospechaba que fuera mitad humano, pero eso explicaría el sabor interesante en su sangre.

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió trotando en busca del mestizo. Debía encontrarlo y disculparse.

¿?: ¿Dónde vas, Moka-san?- Dijo una voz y Moka se detuvo en seco.

Detrás de un árbol frente a la peli rosa, un hombre alto salió mirándola con lujuria. No era otro más que Saizo.

Moka se sorprendió un poco, pero no se dejó intimidar.

Moka: Estoy muy ocupada ahora.- Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de parecer valiente.

Saizo: jeje… ¡No puedo soportarlo más!- Exclamo mientras su cuerpo se agrandaba.- ¡Esta es mi verdadera forma! ¡Un Orco!- Explico mientras sacaba su larga lengua.

Moka: ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Wataru caminaba por el bosque de regreso a la escuela. Después de hablar con Kivat, se decidió a hablar con Moka y enfrentar los hechos de que si ella lo odiaba o no. Si todo sale bien, entonces ellos…

Fue entonces que se escuchó un enorme grito.

Wataru: ¡MOKA-SAN!- Exclamo al reconocer que el grito vino de la peli rosa y rompió a correr.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Saizo había asumido su verdadera forma la cual es la de un orco. Tenía un gran cuerpo corpulento con algunas espinas saliendo de su cuerpo, su enorme lengua estaba afuere meneándose mientras saliva salía de ella.

Saizo: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Po que no te transformas, Moka-san?- Pregunto de manera divertida.

Frente de él estaba Moka sentada de espaldas a un árbol cubierta de saliva. Ella solo miro al chico con molestia.

Moka: ¡Transformarse va en contra de las reglas!- Sermoneo con molestia al orco, pero la verdad ella es incapaz de transformarse por el sello que tiene.

Saizo: ¡Estamos fuera de los limites de la escuela, así que está bien!- Respondió estirando su legua hacia la vampira, sujetando su pierna.

Moka: ¡Detente!- Grito mientras era arrojada hacia un árbol.

Esto provocó un enorme dolor a la vampira mientras que el orco reía como lunático, fue en eso que….

Wataru: ¡Espera!- El castaño apareció.

Saizo: ¿Mmh? Eres tú.- Dijo con rencor, recordando la humillación que sufrió.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No ves que la estamos pasando bien?

Wataru: ¡Aléjate de Moka-san!- Grito dando un paso hacia adelante.

Saizo: Lárgate niño, me encargare de ti en otro momento. Ahora tengo a una chica que disfrutar.- Dijo con gran lujuria en su voz.

Moka: Wataru-kun…- Murmuro aun dolida por el impacto.

El mestizo se fijó en eso y empezó a temblar.

Wataru: Lastimaste a Moka-san y aun pretendes seguir.- Dijo enojado y sus ojos se volvieron más afilados.- No puedo perdonarte.

Saizo: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué harás al respecto?- Pregunto burlonamente.

Wataru: KIVAT.- Exclamo con fuerza.

De repente, un murciélago mecánico dorado y negro fue volando hasta quedar encima de la cabeza del castaño.

Kivat: ¡Muy bien, Wataru! ¡Es hora de darle una lección a este feo orco! ¡ _Kivatte ikuze_!- Grito con gran decisión.

Saizo: Que… ¿Qué es ese murciélago?- Pregunto viendo a Kivat.

Moka también miraba al murciélago con impresión. Ella, al ser vampiro, había visto muchos tipos de murciélagos, pero jamás había visto uno así.

Kivat fue tomado por Wataru y abrió su boca, luego fue llevado a la mano izquierda del castaño.

Kivat: **GABU!** \- Anuncio mientras que el rostro del mestizo aparecían marcas de vidrio color arcoíris.

Moka observaba como unas cadenas fantasmas aparecieron en la cintura de su amigo y se envolvían hasta derretirse y convertirse en un cinturón rojo sangre. El cinturón tenía 3 ranuras y 3 silbatos en cada lado de los costados, dando un total de 6.

Wataru extendió a su compañero hacia adelante y….

Wataru: ¡Henshin!- Proclamo poniendo al murciélago de cabeza en la hebilla del cinturón que parecía una percha.

Wataru comenzó a caminar tranquilamente mientras unas ondas aparecían a su alrededor y se cubrió de una capa de mercurio alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Luego su cuerpo fue cambiando hasta que el mercurio de rompió en pedazos mostrando una nueva forma.

Estaba vestido con un traje negro completo. La armadura en la parte del torso parecía un chaleco plateado y una placa de color rojo sangre que imitaba los músculos. Sus hombreras parecían ser alas de murciélagos dobladas que estaban siendo restringidas por cadenas. Llevaba guantes rojos blindados y brazaletes plateados. Su pierna derecha estaba cubierta por una bota de hierro plateado que llegó hasta su rodilla y estaba envuelta en cadenas, como para retener algo. La otra pierna estaba desarmada a excepción de una tobillera de plata en su tobillo. Su cabeza tenía un casco negro con la visera en forma de alas de murciélago, que brillaban en color amarillo siendo estos sus ojos. Entre los puntos superiores de las alas había un adorno rojo que parecía la cabeza de un murciélago. El protector bocal era plateado y enmarcado por colmillos negros.

Wataru se había transformado en Kiva.

Ahora, los dos espectadores miraron con la boca abierta. Saizo no podía creer que el chico enclenque cambiara a una apariencia tan amenazante, mientras que Moka no podía creer que el chico cambiara a un aspecto que parecía ser muy fuerte, pero también….

Se veía majestuoso.

Kiva se veía como un autentico caballero de la noche para ella, incluso pareciera que él es otro vampiro. Aunque esa idea la descarto al ver y sentir que el castaño no tenia nada de vampiro en él.

Mientras se mantuvieron sorprendidos por el cambio repentino, Kiva corrió hacia el orco y le dio un poderoso golpe en el rostro tirándolo hacia un árbol.

Moka se sorprendió de nuevo al ver lo fuerte que es su amigo en esa forma, pues sabía que los orcos poseen una enorme fuerza y defensa, por lo que si Saizo fue empujado de un solo golpe indicaba que el poder del castaño no era broma.

Saizo se recuperó de su sorpresa y miro con furia al rider, mientras que este inmediatamente corrió hacia él y ambos comenzaron a dar un intercambio de golpes.

Kiva llevaba la ventaja al ser más pequeño y rápido que el orco, que le permitió esquivar casi todos los ataques. Admitía que su oponente es fuerte, pero sus movimientos son demasiado simples.

Wataru había sido entrenado por unas personas, incluyendo a su padre. Se le dijo que por la herencia que se le otorgo, tenía que saber usarlo. Por lo que no se le permitió pelear como un principiante.

Ahora mismo él se sentía agradecido por el infierno que tuvo que pasar, ya que era capaz de proteger a su amiga de un lujurioso orco que no sabe que es el respeto.

El intercambio de golpes continuaba y solo Kiva era capaz de dar golpes asertivos dejando a Saizo entre las cuerdas. Ambos se fueron moviendo dejando a Moka a un lado.

Kiva le dio un golpe en el estómago y después detrás de las piernas forzando al orco a arrodillarse, Saizo estaba tambaleándose por los duros golpes.

Moka: ¡Wataru-kun!- Llamo la peli rosa al mestizo. Ella se había recuperado lo suficiente para poder moverse de nuevo.

Wataru se distrajo al ser llamado, cosa que Saizo aprovecho y le dio un golpe al pecho, lanzando chispas. Kiva grito de dolor y fue enviado a volar hacia un lado hasta caer por un acantilado.

Saizo: ¡Jajajaja, soy superior!- Exclamo de alegría mirando como el rider va cayendo.

Moka: ¡Wataru-kuuuun!- Exclamo saldando hacia el barranco para seguir a su amigo.

Saizo: ¡Hey, espera!- Dijo enojado para también tirarse y seguir a ambos.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Se veía a Kiva tirado en el suelo en una zona rocosa junto a una especia de espantapájaros con cabeza de calabaza. También se podía ver un mar, cuya agua era de color roja como la sangre.

Wataru había caído en la parada de autobús de la escuela. Después de reconocer la zona, se fue parando.

Kivat: Wataru, no debes distraerte en una pelea. Esa fue una de las primeras lecciones que recibiste ¿no?- Sermoneo desde el cinturón.

Wataru: Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo.- Respondió poniéndose de rolladas mientras gemía.

Moka: ¡Wataru-kun!- Kiva miro y vio como la peli rosa descendía deslizándose por el acantilado. Ella rápidamente corrió hacia el rider y se arrodillo junto a él para ver si tenía lesiones, pero era difícil saber por la armadura.- Wataru-kun, ¿Estas bien?

Wataru: Moka…- Dijo mientras se levantaba.- Vete de aquí… yo me encargare de Saizo….

Moka: ¡NO!- Grito cortando sus palabras y llamando su atención.- ¡No te voy a dejar solo! ¡Incluso si eres medio humano, todavía eres mi amigo!

Wataru: Tú también eres mi amiga. Es por eso que te protegeré sin importar lo difícil que sea.- Dijo con enorme determinación y la chica se sonrojo fuertemente por las palabras.

Saizo: Oh~, que dulce.- Comento burlonamente mientras descendía al suelo.- Parece que tengo que matarte para hacer de Moka-chan mi mujer.

Wataru: Eso no pasara.- Dijo mientras su furia ardía, busco inconscientemente algo para apoyarse cuando su mano agarró el rosario de Moka. Con un tirón accidental, él quitó el rosario.- ¿Eh?

Moka: ¿Eh?- Ambos parpadearon mientras una luz iba envolviendo a la vampira.- El rosario… se ha roto.

De pronto una manada de murciélagos negros apareció y fue volando hacia Moka, mientras estaba brillaba. Ambos presentes se tuvieron que cubrir los ojos por la fuerte luz mientras sintieron como el poder de la chica aumentaba descomunalmente.

Cuando la luz disminuyo, ambos miraron a la chica y se asombraron por el cambio que tuvo.

Su cabello rosa se volvió plateado, sus ojos verde esmeralda ahora eran rojo sangre con una mirada penetrante y fría. Sus uñas crecieron un poco, su piel era un poco más pálida. Su busto y caderas aumentaron un poco de tamaño. Sus colmillos se hicieron pronunciados.

Kiva solo podía mirar a la nueva Moka tras la transformación. Parecía radicalmente diferente, ya sea en aspecto o el sentimiento que daba, como si se tratase de otra persona. A pesar de que sus instintos le decían que era terriblemente peligrosa, había otra voz que dejaba muda las advertencias y le decían que ella es….

Demasiado hermosa.

Para sus ojos e instintos masculinos, Kiva pensó y sintió que ella se hizo más bella y sexy que antes. Ella exudaba una clase de sensualidad que haría que los hombres se arrodillen ante ella.

Kivat: ¡Imposible!- Grito impactado al ver a la chica desde el cinturón.- ¡Ojos carmesí, cabello plateado y una increíble aura demoniaca! ¡Wataru, ella es un monstruo de Clase S! ¡Un verdadero Vampiro!

Kiva parpadeo en silencio debajo de su casco ante las palabras de su compañero. Él ya sabía que ella es un vampiro y que ella le dijo que al transformarse en su verdadera forma daría mucho miedo, pero… jamás se imaginó algo de este nivel.

El rider se paró y miro a Moka-sama, quien la estaba evaluando con sus ojos rojos de arriba abajo.

Moka: **Impresionante.** \- Sonrió complacida.- **No esperaba encontrar a alguien como tú por estos lugares.**

El mestizo permaneció en silencio antes de que ambos se voltearan a ver a Saizo. El orco se sorprendió de ver a la nueva Moka, pero su ingenuidad lo hizo pensar que podría contra ella. Estaba apretando los puños y se puso en una pose preparándose para ejecutar otro ataque.

Al ver esto, Kiva dio un paso adelante y tomo su pose de pelea. Sin embargo, miro hacia atrás al escuchar una risa suave y vio que el dueño era Moka-sama quien se colocó junto al guerrero blindado.

Moka: **Veo que eres caballeroso, pero no soy una estatua de cristal o figura de porcelana que tenga que ser tratado con delicadeza.** \- Sonrió mientras sacudía su cabello.- **Puedo manejar a una peste como esa sin sudar.**

Wataru: Mph. Lo siento, pero yo tome primero a ese idiota para una pelea, así que espera tu turno.

Kivat: ¡Es verdad! -Exclamo saliendo del cinturón y volando junto a la cara del vampiro.- ¡Nosotros llegamos primero! ¡Por lo que es nuestra presa!

Moka: **No soy de sentarse y esperar.** \- Replico manteniendo su actitud calmada.- **Si quieren ayudarme, no me importa. Solo no se queden atrás.**

Wataru: He~. Buenas palabras, pero tú serás quien trate de seguirnos el paso.- Comento con confianza mientras que Kivat volvía al cinturón.

Kivat: ¡Así es tortuga!

Moka: **Ya veremos.** \- Sonrió al sentir la rivalidad.

Saizo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.- Rugió mientras levantaba los brazos para luego señalar a la peli platina.- ¡A quién le importa que seas una vampira y el otro parezca uno, te derrotare y demostrare que soy el más fuerte! ¡Vamos, yo!

Moka: *Bostezo* **¿Terminaste?**

Saizo: ¿Eh…?- Jadeo antes de recibir una patada.

Wataru: Wow.- Jadeo asombrado.

Moka: **No te atrevas a mirarme abajo, clase baja. Solo eres un simple gusano.** \- Proclamo con una mirada de desinterés.

Moka-sama había mandado a volar a Saizo hacia una pared con una simple patada. Sin embargo, este aun podía pelear.

Saizo: ¡TE MATARE!- Rugió, pero se notaba que estaba temblando por el miedo.

Kivat: Este sujeto sí que es un idiota.- Dijo con una gota de sudor, Saizo no captaba la diferencia de poder entre ellos.- ¡Kiva, terminemos con esto!- Exclamo y el mencionado asintió para sacar un silbato de su costado derecho.

El silbato que tenía era uno transparente con alas de murciélago rojo incorporadas en el diseño. Moka observo el objeto con curiosidad y profundo interés mientras que Kiva lo colocaba en la boca de Kivat.

Kivat: **WAKE UP!** \- Exclamo saliendo del cinturón.

Inmediatamente, Kiva se agacho un poco mientras extendía sus brazos hacia adelante para de a poco cruzarlos sobre su pecho. Una neblina oscura apareció sobre el cielo hasta despejarse y convertir el día en noche mientras una gran luna llena se mostraba en el cielo nocturno iluminándolo con una luz dorada.

Moka-sama sintió como el poder demoniaco del guerrero blindado incrementaba y entendió que iba a ponerle fin a la pelea de un solo golpe.

Kiva extendió su pierna derecha hacia arriba y Kivat voló a su alrededor rompiendo las cadenas que tenía. La placa plateada se abrió y este mostro ser una bota roja como la sangre con tres joyas verdes en él. Alrededor de la bota tenía unas alas de murciélago rojas que parecían ser la placa que tenía la bota antes.

Saizo corrió hacia ambos mientras que Kiva doblo un poco su pierna de soporte antes de dar un gran salto hacia el cielo nocturno. Moka-sama también salto y lo siguió de cerca.

El orco miro como ambos dieron una vuelta en el cielo antes de dar otro giro dando una patada hacia su dirección.

Moka: **¡Conoce tu lugar!** \- Exclamo mientras ambos jóvenes de la noche descendían a gran velocidad hasta llegar con el orco.

Saizo fue golpeado por ambas patadas y empezó a retroceder siendo arrastrado por el suelo mientras gritaba hasta llegar a una pared, donde esta se agrieto y el símbolo de Kiva fue grabada en ella.

Ambos jóvenes usaron al orco como soporte para dar un gran salto y retroceder de él dejándolo solo en el lugar donde lo incrustaron. Ambos aterrizaron de pie sin problema y miraron al orco que aún estaba consiente.

Saizo: V-Voy a ser más cuidadoso… a partir de ahora.- Dijo adolorido antes de caer inconsciente.

Moka-sama sonrió ante eso y volvió su mirada hacia Kiva, donde las cadenas rotas de la bota volaron a él y la volvieron a atar con fuerza, cerrando las alas rojas.

Con la crisis tratada, Kiva miro a su amiga transformada. Ella era aún más hermosa ahora que cuando llevaba su rosario. Mientras que la Moka de cabello rosa es gentil y linda, esta es fría y sensual.

Moka-sama camino y recogió el rosario que yacía en el suelo para luego voltear y enfrentar a Kiva. Su presencia fue intimidante por decirlo de manera suave, pero el rider no se asustó en lo más mínimo. Del mismo modo, la armadura de Kiva puede ser tratada como un tema de pesadillas para muchos, pero Moka-sama no sintió nada de miedo ante su presencia.

La vampira de cabello plateado camino hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia del guerrero blindado y lo vio con una sonrisa.

Moka: **Eres alguien interesante, Kurenai Wataru… ¿O tienes otro nombre en esa forma?**

Wataru: Es Kiva.- Respondió inmediatamente.

Moka: **¿Kiva?** \- Ella se extrañó por el nombre y sintió que lo había escuchado en alguna parte, pero le quito importancia y volvió a mirar al rider.- **¿Qué eres exactamente? Sé que eres mitad humano, ¿Pero cuál es la otra mitad?**

Wataru se quedó pensando por unos momentos en decirle o no. Una parte le decía no hacerlo, pues no la ha conocido lo suficiente para contarle sobre eso. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que podía confiar en ella, ya sea en el lado amable o en este que está presente frente a él.

El rider tomo una decisión y suspiro.

Wataru: Esta bien. Te lo diré, pero me tienes que prometer no decirle a nadie.

Moka: **De acuerdo.** \- Respondió inmediatamente, pues ella también tiene sus secreteos y sabía que si le decía uno de los suyos, tenía que mantener la boca cerrada.

Kivat: Oi, Wataru. ¿Estás seguro?- Cuestión el socio del rider.

Wataru: Lo estoy, Kivat.- Respondió y miro a los ojos al vampiro.- Soy mitad humano, mitad Fangire.

Moka: **¿Fangire…?** \- Susurro asombrada.

Moka-sama conocía esa raza, pues era una de las razas predominante de los monstruos cuya fuerza rivaliza o supera a la suya, la cual se supone que es la más fuerte de todas. Su padre le conto que ellos son extremadamente fuertes, y al ver a Wataru, el cual se supone que su fuerza monstruo es de la mitad por su lado humano, posee un poder para rivalizar con el suyo fácilmente.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción para luego mirar al rider.

Moka: **Muy bien, entiendo ahora … y no te preocupes de que le diga a alguien sobre esto, no soy de romper promesas o una boca suelta. Además, te encargo a vigilar a mi otra yo mientras duermo.** \- Ordeno mientras lo miraba fijamente.- **No puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo y ella es muy débil y blanda para manejar cosas pesadas, por lo que es una gran molestia y problema si yo no estoy.**

Wataru: No te preocupes mi vampiresa, yo me encargare de todo.- Respondió de forma caballerosa y Moka-sama sonrió.

A pesar de tener un gran orgullo y que no le gusten que la traten como alguien más baja o delicada, ella puede llegar a aceptar algunos comentarios si es alguien sumamente fuerte y se allá ganado su respeto. Y Kiva sí que se lo gano al demostrar tal poder y habilidad.

Con un solo movimiento, Moka-sama se colocó y ato el rosario a la cadena de su cuello. Un destello de luz se presentó y el poder de Moka fue reduciéndose hasta que regreso a su cuerpo. En unos momentos, Moka había vuelto a la forma en que el castaño la había conocido por primera vez.

Ella estaba a punto de caer, hasta que Kiva la atrapo y la tomo en sus brazos. Kivat salió del cinturón y el traje se cubrió de mercurio hasta romperse y mostrar a Wataru con su uniforme puesto.

Wataru: ¿Moka-san?- Llamo, pero no hubo respuesta.- Despierta, Moka-san.- Volvió a llamar y esta vez la chica fue abriendo los ojos.

Moka: ¿Wataru-kun…?- Pregunto un poco aturdida y el joven suspiro de alivio.

Wataru: Gracias a dios que estas….

Moka: ¡WATARU-KUN!- Grito abrazando con fuerza al castaño, quien se sorprendió y sonrojo.- ¡Lo siento tanto por lo que dije antes! ¡Realmente no me importa lo que eres!

Wataru: G-Gracias, Moka-san. Yo también lo siento si me fui y te deje sola sin la oportunidad de creer en ti.- Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual sonrojo al vampiro.

Kivat: Ou~, que escena más tierna.- Dijo el murciélago sorprendiendo a ambos.- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Se van a besar?

Wataru: ¡N-N-No digas tonterías Kivat!- Exclamo con una cara tan roja como un tomate al igual que la vampira.

Kivat: Mmh~, que lastima. Estoy muy seguro que tus padres aprobarían una relación con ella.

Wataru: ¡KIVAT!

Kivat: Ya, ya. Parare, pero no te pongas así.- Dijo riéndose un poco.

Moka: D-Disculpen.- Hablo tratando de controlar su vergüenza por los comentarios.- ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto señalando al murciélago mecánico.

Kivat: ¡Oh, es verdad! No me he presentado como se debe.- Dijo para aterrizar en el hombro del mestizo.- Yo soy Kivat-bat el 3er y soy amigo y compañero de vida de Wataru. Es un gusto conocerte, Akashiya Moka.

Moka: También es un placer conocerte, Kivat.- Dijo con una sonrisa para luego buscar algo en su bolsillo.- ¿Quieres un dulce?

Kivat: ¡Oi! No me trate como un… ¡OH, CHOCOLATE!- Exclamo de alegra al ver el sagrado alimento y voló hasta aterrizar en la mano izquierda de la chica, donde ella le dio de comer.

Wataru sonrió al ver esto, parecía que no habría un problema de relación entre esos dos. Mientras que la chica sonrió al ver como es el compañero de su amigo, pero luego miro al castaño con ojos dudosos.

Moka: Por cierto, Wataru-kun. ¿Quién eres exactamente?

Wataru y Kivat, quien seguía comiendo el duce, intercambiaron miradas. Ellos ya sabían que la peli rosa los había visto en su forma blindada, además que le contaron a su otra yo de su otra sangre. Si ella quiere más respuestas, tendrían que ir a "ese" lugar para explicarlo con calma.

De repente, hubo un fuerte estruendo y Moka se aferró a Wataru, quien se sonrojo por el contacto físico, mientras ambos miraban hacia arriba. Del cielo, apareció un enorme dragón púrpura y gris cuyo cuerpo tenía la forma de un castillo, el cual posee al menos uno pisos de altura. Su cuello y cabeza estaban conectados en medio de un lado del ancho de castillo con su cola en el extremo opuesto en donde había una pequeña torre en su punta. Las patas de la creatura estaban en las esquinas exteriores del castillo con una espada dorada alrededor de cada uno de sus tobillos y una cadena que se conectaba lo suficientemente largo para que la creatura se moviera sin restricciones. Enormes alas como murciélago de color purpuras sobresalían de los lados superiores del castillo permitiendo que se mantuviera en el aire en su vuelo.

El castillo dragónico aterrizo antes los dos, aplastando varios árboles bajo su inmenso peso. Moka miro con gran impresión al igual que su otra yo, quien se mantuvo despierta aun tras el sellado.

Wataru soltó a Moka y se dirigía junto a Kivat hacia el dragón gigante. Ella lo siguió cautelosamente por detrás mientras se aferraba a su espalda.

Moka: W-Wataru-kun, ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto con algo de miedo mientras miraba al inmenso dragón.

Wataru: Moka-san, como no hay suficientes habitaciones en el dormitorio de los chicos, tengo que alojarme fuera del campus.- Informo a la chica.- Por esto mande a llamar a mi casa que se me fue hereda por mi familia.

Kivat: ¡El [Castle Doran]!- Exclamo mientras volaba alrededor de la cabeza del dragón hasta terminar junto a ambos jóvenes.

Moka: ¡Aquí es donde vives!- Grito con la boca abierta al ver que su amigo vivía en un castillo viviente. ¿Quién es realmente Kurenai Wataru?

* * *

 **Nueva historia, espero que les guste. Además, lo siento RandomGuest. Aunque me gusta un poco [Chibi Vampire Karin], no le veo muy bien combinarlo con Kiva, puesto que en [Rosario + Vampire] tiene combinación de romance, peleas y acción, cosa que es lo que busco en mis historias. Otra opción era [Strike the Blood], pero el hacerlo le daría demasiado poder al personaje, además de que no se como combinar a los familiares con el poder rider.**

 **Algunos datos adicionales que voy a dar:**

 **A Wataru le puede llegar a cambiar la personalidad cuando su sangre Fangire se activa. Es algo como lo que le pasa a Kotori al cambiar las cintas que usa en el cabello. Mientras que el Wataru normal es blando y tímido, el otro lado es más confiado y puede llegar a ser un poco burlón de vez en cuando.**

 **Tambien, la idea de este fic la saque tras leer una ya hecha que me encanto y quise hacer la mia con algunos cambios y mi propia manera de hacerlas. Por eso quiero agradecer a [Kamen Rider Chrome] por subir tan buenos fic y que si lee esto espero que no se moleste y siga escribiendo nuevas historias, por que inspiras a otros.**


	2. Encuentro con una Súcubo

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro con una Súcubo.**

* * *

Moka: Wataru-kun, ¿Cómo se supone que debemos entrar?- Pregunto mirando al castaño para luego ver lo que tenía al frente.- No veo como entrar.

Luego de derrotar a Saizo, la peli rosa quería saber más sobre su nuevo amigo. Sin embargo, este le dijo que tendrían que hacerlo en un lugar donde no fuera escuchado para proteger sus secretos.

Ella se pregunto donde lo harían, hasta que una especie de dragón con un cuerpo de castillo llego y aterrizo cerca de donde estaban. Wataru la guio hasta llegar frente al dragón, donde ella quedo impresionada.

Moka ha visto muchos castillos en su vida, pero jamás había visto uno que estuviera vivo y mucho menos fuera un dragón. Su nuevo amigo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

La chica miraba al castillo viendo que no había forma de entrar, pero en eso Kivat se poso en la cabeza de la vampira.

Kivat: No te preocupes, chica. Deja que [Castle Doran] se encargue de eso.

Moka: ¿[Castle Doran]?

Wataru: Así se llama este dragón. Y tranquila, nada malo pasara.-Dijo con una sonrisa suave que sonrojo un poco a la chica.

El castillo dragón abrió su boca y produjo un orbe de energía que se dirigió hacia ambos chicos. Estos fueron envueltos en él y fueron llevados hacia la boca de la bestia. Moka se asusto e instintivamente fue a abrazar a Wataru, haciendo que este se sonroje mientras ambos ingresaron a la boca de Doran y pasar por su garganta. Con eso terminado, la gran bestia emprendió vuelo con sus nuevos pasajeros.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Wataru: Moka-san, ya puedes abrir los ojos.- Tras escuchar eso, la chica abrió sus ojos. Tras hacerlo, ella se quedo impresionada por lo que vio.

Los dos estaban ahora parados en un pasillo con antorchas que cubrían las paredes. También había varias puertas. En el suelo, había una larga y elegante alfombra roja con detalles dorados.

Moka: Wataru-kun, ¿Estamos dentro del castillo?

Wataru: Si, y ahora me gustaría presentarte a mis guardianes.- Dijo para comenzar a caminar.

Kivat: Vamos chica. ¿No creo que quieras quedarte ahí parada todo el día?- Comento volando hasta quedar con su compañero.

Moka salía de su shock y comenzó a caminar detrás de su amigo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a encontrarse. Lo cual parecía que seria una de las cosas más grandes que vaya a ver.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

¿?: Je.- Rio contento un hombre de aspecto feroz de unos 25 años con el cabello descuidado y vestido con una chaqueta negra, pantalones a juego y una camisa blanca con la corbata sin apretar. Este revelo las cartas que tenia en la mano.- Casa llena. Paguen.

El hombre estaba sentado en una mesa junto a otros dos. Uno era un hombre corpulento de unos 30 años, con una expresión firme y neutral en la cara y vestido con un uniforme de un mayordomo. Además también tenia puestos unos guantes blancos.

El otro era una chica de unos 25 años, tenia un largo cabello negro vestida con un traje de maid de color negro con detalles blancos. También tenia una diadema verde y unos adornos verdes en su atuendo.

Ambos estaban viendo al hombre de 25 y las cartas que jugo.

¿?: Jiro, a veces tengo la sensación de que haces trampa.- Dijo el mayordomo mientras empujaba sus fichas al ganador.

¿?: Y eso no seria una novedad.- Dijo la maid haciendo lo mismo que el mayordomo.

Jiro: Solo necesitas saber como jugar tus cartas y ser complicado contra tus adversarios, Riki. Incluso esa cara de póquer tuya no es suficiente.- Le dijo al hombre corpulento para luego mirar a la maid.- Y tú, Midori, me revisaste antes de comenzar el juego, he incluso me hiciste ponerme este conjunto de ropa que tu arreglaste para que no hiciera trampa, por lo que no te puedes quejar.

La chica chasqueo la lengua. Era verdad y creyó que con eso estabas ganaría. Que mala suerte la suya. En eso recordó algo, algo que sintió y reviso mientras estaban jugando.

Midori: Ustedes dos, ¿Se dieron cuenta de que Wataru-sama llego y trajo a alguien con él?- Al ver la expresión en blanco de ambos, fue suficiente respuesta para ella.- *Suspiro* Solo prepárense para darles la bienvenida.

Jiro: Oh, lo haremos.- Contesto mientras en su mente se preguntaba a quién traería Wataru dentro del castillo viviente. Afilo sus sentidos y se concentró en su audición para oír como se acercaban.- Ya llegaron.

Con eso dicho, los tres se levantaron de sus asientos y se pusieron a unos metros frente a la puerta, mientras que esta se abrió mostrando a Wataru entrando junto a Moka a la cámara principal.

Wataru: _Tadaima_.- Saludo a sus tres guardianes que estaba frente de él.

Jiro/Midori/Riki: _Okaeri nasai_ , Wataru-sama.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se inclinaban. En eso, la Maid se acerca a la chica.

Midori: Ara, jamás pensé que llegaría este día. El día en que obtengas una novia y más siendo una chica tan linda.- Comento con picares haciendo sonrojar a ambos. Más a la peli rosa quien empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

Wataru: T-T-Te equivocas, Midori-san. Ella es solo una amiga que hice hoy.- Respondió mientras aún seguía sonrojado mientras que Moka asentía, pero por dentro, por alguna razón, le dolió cuando el chico dijo: "Solo una amiga".

Midori sonrió con malicia al ver la reacción de ambos. Ella había esperado por mucho este momento al igual que la madre del chico junto a otra, el día para molestarlo con una chica. Aunque el siempre es tímido y fácil de sonrojar, la sensación de avergonzarlo con una chica era muy diferente y era más grata de ver.

Por otra parte, Jiro gruño un poco mientras se acercaba.

Jiro: Si es solo una "amiga", ¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?

Wataru: B-Bueno… veraz…

Jiro: Te vio transformándote en Kiva ¿Verdad?- El chico asintió en silencio y Jiro se dio una palmada en la cara.- Debí suponerlo.

El joven se rio nervioso en voz baja al ver su expresión y en eso sintió como alguien le tiro de la manga. Miro y vio que era Moka. Al ver su expresión, supuso que es lo que quería.

Wataru: Oh, perdona.- Dijo para luego mirar a sus guardianes.- Todos, ella es Akashiya Moka.- Jiro arqueo una ceja tras oír su apellido, ¿podría ser que…?- Ella es mi nueva y primera amiga que hago aquí en la Academia Yokai así como mi compañera de clases.- La peli rosa hizo una reverencia.- Moka-san, ellos tres son mis guardianes. Él es jiro-san.

Jiro: Que tal.- Dijo levantando una mano.

Wataru: Midori-san.

Midori: Mucho gusto.- Dijo con una reverencia.

Wataru: Y Riki-san.

Riki: Es un placer conocerla.- Dijo formalmente con tono monótono y una reverencia.

Moka: Es un placer conocerlos a todos.-Dijo con una sonrisa angelical mientras cerraba los ojos para luego abrirlos y mirar al trio.-Me sorprenda que Wataru-kun viva dentro de un dragón junto a tres persona.

Jiro: Bueno, no somos un grupo muy normal que digamos.- Comento con una sonrisa sarcástica.- Pero bueno, si quieres respuestas, pues supongo que para eso viniste, tendrás que esperar un poco y además prometer que lo que escuches aquí no saldrá para afuera ¿Entendiste?- La chica asintió.- Bien. Midori, ve a preparar un lugar extra para la cena. Riki, ve y prepara la cena para 5 personas. Yo me quedare con ella, tenemos una invitada que atender.

Midori: ¿Desde cuando tú estas a cargo?- Pregunto con la mirada entrecerraba mientras se iba a preparar la mesa para comer y el robusto mayordomo se iba a preparar la cena.

Por otra parte, Wataru se fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa dejando a Moka al cuidado de Jiro, quien la guio a una sala de estar.

Moka miraba el lugar y en eso se fijo en un cuadro. En ella, había un hombre de unos 30 años de cabello castaño. Con solo mirarlo, cualquiera podría decir que es todo un rompecorazones a pesar de la edad que se nota tener.

Moka: Disculpe.- Jiro se volteo a ver a la chica.- ¿Es ese el padre de Wataru-kun?- Pregunto señalando el cuadro y Jiro negó con la cabeza.

Jiro: No. El es el abuelo de Wataru-sama.- Respondió sorprendiendo a la peli rosa.

Moka: ¿Su abuelo?

Jiro: Si, y su nombre es Kurenai Otoya.-Contesto mientras miraba el cuadro con nostalgia.- Ya han pasado 16 años ¿eh?

Moka: ¿Acaso él…?- Ella tuvo una suposición del estado en que esta ese hombre al ver la reacción de Jiro mientras este asintió dando a entender que su predicción es correcta.

Jiro: El murió antes de que el joven amo naciera.- Dijo con los ojos cerrados y la chica no podía creerlo.

Moka: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?- Ella noto lo afectado que Jiro estaba.

Jiro: Eso es un secreto.- Respondió secamente para luego mirar a la chica.- Escucha, podemos darte respuesta, pero aun así no te contaremos todo, ya que hay cosas…que son muy personales o que debemos guardar en silencio a no ser que sea de absoluta confianza. ¿Entendiste?

Moka asintió, pues ella también tiene uno que otro que no contaría a cualquiera. Por la mirada que puso el hombre de aspecto salvaje, debió haber muerto de una manera horrible o que su perdida fue muy grande para ellos.

Moka: Entonces… ¿Cómo son los padres de Wataru-kun?- Ante la pregunta, Jiro levanto una ceja.

Jiro: ¿Por qué con tanto interés?

Moka: ¡P-P-Por nada! ¡S-S-Solo curiosidad! Si, solo eso.- Dijo murmurando eso ultimo.

Jiro: Bueno, lo que te puedo decir es que su padre es un importante empresario y su madre es una estrella. Solo eso te puedo llegar a decir y que ellos no lo pueden ver mucho.

Moka: ¿Tan ocupados están?- Pregunto con una cara preocupada y Jiro asintió.

Jiro: Ellos están demasiado ocupados con sus trabajos, en especial su padre. Pasan tanto tiempo afuera que casi no tienen tiempo para verlo.- Dijo con una mirada baja.- Le prometimos a su abuelo que cuidaríamos siempre de Wataru-sama. Hemos estado a su lado desde el día que nació y lo hemos ayudado con los problemas que tiene por su herencia.

Moka: ¿Habla de por qué él es mestizo?- El hombre abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar eso.

Jiro: Bingo.- Contesto al notar que ella ya sabe del tema.- Desde que nació, hemos tenido que ocultar que es mitad humano. Pocos lo saben y quienes tienen conocimiento de esto tienen prohibido hablar del tema, pero no evito verlo y tratarlo como a un germen.- Eso ultimo lo dijo con odio.

Moka pudo ver en su expresión que hablaba de las personas que no les agradaba la existencia de su amigo. Parece que el chico debió sufrir bastante desde su niñez y tal vez eso explicaría el por que su a fan de ocultarse.

Moka: Disculpe…-Jiro detuvo sus pensamientos para prestar atención.- ¿Cómo era el abuelo de Wataru-kun, Otoya-san?

Ante la pregunta Jiro puso una expresión arrugada y de migraña.

Jiro: El hombre era la persona más exasperante, molesta y egoísta que jamás haya tenido el disgusto de conocer. Era todo un playboy que saltaba de una mujer a otra conquistándola a pesar de ser padre y con una hija en manos, aunque no ayudaba mucho que era viudo y le permitía no sentirse culpable de ligar con varáis mujeres.

Moka: De… ¿De verdad…? ¿Tan malo era?

Jiro: Mucho peor de lo que te estas imaginando ahora. El sujeto era prácticamente un imán de mujeres andante. Conquistaba a cualquiera de forma tan natural como respirar sin importar que fueran mujeres de su edad, adolescentes o mujeres adultas. Sino fuera por su hija, la madre de Wataru-sama, no dudo que tendría uno que otro hijo ilegitimo de ahí y por allá.

Moka rio de forma nerviosa, eso no se lo esperaba. Que el abuelo de su nuevo amigo fuera un hombre así a pesar de que el propio mestizo no tenia un aire de su abuelo como describió Jiro.

Jiro: Pero…- Se detuvo mientras una sonrisa s-e formaba en su rostro.- También era un amigo leal y que haría todo lo posible para hacer lo correcto…aunque eso signifique dar su vida.

Eso hizo sonreír a la chica. Si eso era cierto, entonces pude ver que ese lado que vio hoy cuando Wataru fue a salvarla lo saco de él por medio de su madre.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Wataru se encontraba dentro de su baño, se encontraba bañándose dentro de su bañera para limpiarse el sudor de la batalla que tuvo y bajar con una apariencia más decente al tener una visita. Y más si es su primera amiga en la escuela.

Kivat: Oi, Wataru.- Hablo el murciélago dorado mientras flotaba en un bote con forma de violín en la bañera.- ¿Que pasa? Te noto un poco tenso. ¿Es por esa chica o…?

Wataru: Es que, como hablare con ella de algunas cosas de mí, tendré que explicar mi legado. Eso incluye lo que soy.

Kivat: Ah, eso de nuevo.- Dijo para dar un suspiro.- Ya deberías saber que a ella no le importa. Recuerda lo que te dijo antes de que se transformara.

{Moka: ¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar solo! ¡Incluso si eres medio humano, todavía eres mi amigo!}

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y eso hizo sonreir un poco al chico, pero volvió a poner una cara un poco triste.

Kivat: Realmente quieres verlos más seguido ¿no?- Dijo adivinando los deseos de su compañero.- Sabes que ellos tres harían todo lo posible para pasar más tiempo con sus hijos, pero sus deberes se los impide.

Wataru: Lo sé, pero aun así me gustaría estar más tiempo junto a ellos.- Dijo con un poco de tristeza.- Todo lo que tengo para saber que ellos me quieren, a un fenómeno como yo, son mis legados. Kiva por parte de mi padre y…

Kivat: La rosa sangrienta, por parte de tu madre que heredo de tu abuelo.- El chico asintió.- Wataru, ya deberías saber que ellos te aman. No les importa lo que eres. Ellos siempre te amaran con todo su corazón.

Wataru: Lo hago. Lo hago… pero aun así…

Kivat: Creo que deberías salir del baño ahora y vestirte. No creo que la cena tarde mucho y ya sabes como puede ser Midori con los tiempos y a Jiro si lo hacen esperar demasiado su comida.

Wataru: Cierto.- Asintió mientras salía del agua caliente para tomar una toalla y sacarse.

Kivat se sacudió el agua antes de emprender vuelo mientras miraba a su compañero irse.

Kivat: No hay ninguna duda que ellos te aman. A pesar de saber que estabas dentro del vientre, Mizuki-sama jamás te repudio ni te odio por tenerte mientras que tu padre te protegió con todo su ser, aun si eso significaba enfrentar a su propia raza. Ellos no sabían que te tendrían, pero se llenaron de alegría al saber de tu existencia.

Kivat recordó lo que le contaron los tres guardianes de los padres de su compañero y de como ellos fueron testigos de los sacrificios que hicieron y lo duro que pelearon para proteger y convencer a otros de sus ideales.

Kivat: Tampoco deberías preocuparte de que ellos piensen de esa chica Moka. Tus padres aprobarían a una chica así… por diferentes razones, incluyendo a tu abuelo Otoya.- Dijo mientras sonreirá antes de salir del baño.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Mientras que Wataru se estaba vistiendo, Moka siguió admirando el lugar. La sala de estar era muy acogedora y refinada. Ella vio la foto de una mujer muy bella de cabello negro y a un hombre de cabello oscuro que se veía como todo un gran noble. Ella dedujo de donde saco el chico tan buena apariencia siendo que ambos padres tienen una apariencia para presumir. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, ella sintió que vio a ambos en alguna parte, pero no es capas de recordar donde.

Después de un rato, sus ojos se volvieron hacia un instrumento bellamente diseñado dentro de una caja de vidrio.

Moka: Ese violín es…

Jiro: El legado por parte de su madre, la Rosa sangrienta.- Respondió mientras miraba el violín. Es un hermoso instrumento y simplemente con una apariencia divina.- Originalmente le perteneció a su abuelo, pero por un descuido, este se rompió y los padres de Wataru-sama lo repararon juntos, dándole un nuevo espíritu al instrumento. Gracias a eso, gano el poder para decir donde está un [Fangire] y luchar contra él.

Moka: Espere. ¿Me esta diciendo que Wataru-kun debe pelear contra [Fangires]?- Pregunto mirando de reojo a Jiro, quien asintió.- ¿Por qué?

Jiro: Para proteger a los humanos y por qué es su destino.- Ella abrió los ojos y miro el violín.- Desde el día que nació se ha decidido eso, pero también esta condenado a estar solo.

Moka: ¡Pero eso es horrible!- Grito y al instante se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a Jiro a los ojos.- Wataru-kun es la persona más dulce, amable y noble que he conocido. ¡No merece esa clase de destino!

Jiro: Bueno, nunca dije que tenia que estar definitivamente solo, pero los que entran en contacto con Kiva no viven vidas pacíficas.

Moka: Todavía no es justo.- Ella sabia lo que significaba estar sola: Nadie merecía eso, menos alguien como Wataru.

Jiro vio la expresión de su rostro y suspiro, pero no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa. Le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y la guio hasta un sofá. Moka se sentó y quedo frente al hombre de aspecto salvaje. Con eso, Jiro decidido hablar.

Jiro: Entonces, no te molesta que él sea medio humano ¿Verdad?

Moka: Mentiría si digiera que no.- Negó con una cabeza mientras hablaba con el corazón.- Pero el no le importo lo que era y vio mi verdadero yo, así que…

Jiro: Él no te juzgara.-Interrumpió ya teniendo una idea.- Él sabe como se siente ser juzgado injustamente. Desde niño, siempre fue apartado por su actitud tan reservada y/o por lo que es, por eso sabe lo que se siente que otros te definan tu persona sin saber como eres realmente. Si se transformo en Kiva frente a ti, debió ser por que estabas en peligro y decidido salvarte ¿no?

Moka asintió mientras recordaba el suceso. De cómo el chico apareció para defenderla de Saizo a pesar de que le dijo en la cara que odiaba a los humanos. Ella solo pudo pensar que Wataru era el mejor amigo que pudo pedir si fue tan lejos por ella a pesar de lo que le hizo.

Jiro le pregunto como se conocieron y eventualmente, ella explico cómo se encontró en su camino a la escuela, luego como fueron asignados en el mismo salón y finalmente como fue atacada por uno de sus compañeros que se transformo en su verdadera forma siendo un orco y Wataru entrando en escena transformándose en Kiva.

Jiro, tras escuchar la historia, no se sorprendió para nada por lo que hizo el joven de esta mansión viviente dadas las circunstancias. Wataru siempre fue un chico de buen corazón que saltaría a ayudar a otros sin importar sus posibilidades en su contra. Y eso lo sabe tras varias experiencias que ya ha tenido que lidera.

Jiro: Entiendo ahora las circunstancias y no habrá problemas con que te contemos lo que sabemos, aunque con límites. Sin embargo…-En eso hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente a la chica.- Quiero que me prometas algo aquí y ahora.

Moka: ¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto un tanto nerviosa por lo que podría llegar a pedir... pero no se espero lo que saldría de su boca.

Jiro: Prométeme que cuidaras de él mientras estés en la escuela y que serás su amiga a pesar de las duras situaciones que tal vez vivirán.- Moka abrió los ojos ante lo que dijo.- Necesita amigos en los que pueda confiar y tras hablar contigo, creo que puedes ser ese amigo que tanto necesita mientras este en la escuela Yokai. ¿Me lo prometes?

La peli rosa se quedo callada unos segundos mientras una imagen del castaño paso por su cabeza. Ella apretó las manos y miro al hombre de aspecto salvaje con determinación.

Moka: Por supuesto. Wataru-kun es un gran amigo y lo pienso apoyar en todo lo que pueda.-Respondió con determinación, pues tras escuchar algo del chico sabia que necesitaba alguien a su lado y ella seria ese alguien, ya que paso por algo similar que él.- Gracias por hablar conmigo, Jiro-san.

Jiro: Solo Jiro. No me siento cómodo con las formalidades y me hacen sentir viejo.-Dijo con una sonrisa y el comentario saco una risa de la chica.

La risa se detuvo cuando el mayordomo entro en la habitación.

Riki: La cena esta servida. Por favor, síganme.

* * *

-Comedor-

Todos estaban en la mesa comiendo, incluso Kivat. El comedor era grande y espacioso. Perfecto para tener a varias personas comiendo juntas, pero no a un pequeño grupo.

La mesa era de por lo menos unos 20 pies de largo. Wataru se sentó en un extremo mientras que Moka en el otro extremo. Frente a ellos estaba su cena, bistec con gajos de papa, ensalada y vasos de jugo de tomate. Wataru al ser medio Fangire, cuya raza es parecida a los vampiros, disfruta del sabor del jugo de tomate al igual que la chica.

Wataru: ¿Cómo está tu comida, Moka-san?

Moka: ¿Qué?- Pregunto mientras ponía más atención.

Wataru: ¿Qué cómo esta tu comida?

Moka: Oh, está bien.

Wataru: ¿Qué?

Moka: ¡Dije que está bien!

Los tres guardianes no pudieron evitar reír por esto. Los dos adolescentes trataban de hablarse durante la cena a pesar de la distancia, que obviamente, les esta causando problemas.

Jiro: ¿Puedo sugerir que se sentaran más cerca del otro?- Pregunto en voz alta hacia los dos.

* * *

-5 minutos después-

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban muy avergonzados y con la cara roja. Tuvieron que moverse de sus puestas para sentarse más juntos y poder hablar mejor. Midori se estaba riendo de manera discreta al ver la cara de ambos, se nota que son muy parecidos.

Wataru: Entonces… ¿También viviste en un castillo, Moka-san?

Moka: Sí, lo hice.- Dijo para luego dar un suspiro.- Tenia a cientos de sirvientes atendiendo mis necesitados y muchas de esas ocasiones eran demasiado molestas.

Wataru: ¿Y tu familia?

Moka: No estábamos muy unidos. La mayor parte de mi tiempo que pase con ellos fue cuando comíamos, pero ellos solo se centraban en comer y nadie quería hablar de nada.-Confeso con tristeza antes de sonreírle al castaño.- Pero tu casa es mucho más animada.

Wataru: Bueno, estamos dentro de una creatura viva y…

Moka: No, no me refiero a eso.- Interrumpió para comenzar a explicar.- Lo que me refiero es que hay una calidez y felicidad aquí dentro que no puedo explicar. Se nota que tus guardianes realmente les importas.

Wataru: Bueno, me criaron desde que tengo memoria junto a mis padres.

Moka: Pero si se ven muy jóvenes. En especial Midori-san que no parece sobrepasar los 20.

Midori: Ara, gracias por el cumplido. Me preocupo mucho de cuidar mi figura.- Dijo con una mano en la cara mientras sonreía.

Jiro: Y también para evitar que vean lo vieja que eres.

Midori: ¡Ahora si te mato, perro pulgoso!- Grito sacando un hacha enorme de quien sabe dónde haciendo retroceder al hombre salvaje del susto.

Riki: Alto, estamos comiendo.- Dijo interviniendo salvando a Jiro.- El castigo de Jiro se lo puedes dar después.- O tal vez no.

Esto saco una risa de ambos jóvenes. Moka realmente disfrutaba este ambiente.

A pesar de estar dentro de un comedor de clase alta como en su casa, aquí todos actuaban de forma más natural sin temor a mostrar como son. No les importaba tanto los modales en la mesa, aunque aún tenían que tenerlos durante la mesa como norma general. Si ella tuviera que describir este ambiente, diría que es la de una familia normal donde todos comparten sus alegrías y sentimientos a todos.

Wataru: Jajaja. Bueno, regresando en lo que estábamos, ellos están disfrazados. Han lucido igual desde hace años.

Moka: ¿Así que también son monstruos?- El castaño asintió.- ¿Qué tipo son?

Wataru: Eso es un secreto de ellos, no tengo derecho a hablar. Si quieres saber, tendrás que preguntarles a ellos y ver si aceptan.

Moka: Oh, esta bien.- Acepto, ya que entendía que no podía hablar de secretos de otros.- Dime algo, Wataru-kun.

Wataru: ¿Qué pasa?

Moka: Yo…te doy miedo.-Wataru se congelo un momento antes de ponerse a reir ligeramente.- ¡Wataru-kun!

Wataru: Lo siento, pero ¿Por qué debería tenerte miedo? Yo pensé que yo te daría miedo a ti.

Moka: Pero, tu viste mi…

Wataru: He visto y peleado contra [Fangires] que daban mucho miedo, así que realmente no me das miedo en absoluto solo por que seas un vampiro y no creo que la verdadera apariencia de mis compañeros me asuste tanto.

Moka: ¿Así que sabias sobre la academia Yokai?- El castaño asintió.

Wataru: Mi padre me mando aquí dándome información sobre el lugar además de algunas especies que me podría llegar a topar para que tenga cuidado. Así que vine preparado.

Moka: Entonces, ¿Por qué estabas vestido como un paciente con varios problemas médicos?

Wataru: B-Bueno… eso es porque…

Kivat: Wataru tiene pánico escénico.- Contesto el murciélago aterrizando en la cabeza del mestizo.- Desde pequeño, Wataru a sido un chico demasiado tímido que no es muy bueno lidiando con otras personas. El se siente mas seguro cuando esta con menos gente o si no le ven la cara.

Moka: Oh, ya veo.- Contesto mientras miraba como el chico se tapaba la cara. Algo que le pareció muy lindo del chico.- Otra cosa, dijiste que tu madre es humana ¿no?- El chico se congelo.- Tranquilo, no me desagrada ni nada. Solo quiero saber cual es tu otra mitad, pues ya se que es de monstruo.

Wataru: B-Bueno, mi madre es humana mientras que mi padre es un [Fangire]. Por lo que soy lo que se conoce como un [Fandiri], que es mitad humano y mitad [Fangire]. Es por eso por lo que solo puedo hace aparecer las marcas, pero no transformarme como hace el resto o ustedes.

Moka: Pero puedes transformarte en Kiva, que todavía parece impresionante.

Wataru: Gracias.- Murmuro feliz ante el cumplido.

Kivat: Oe, Wataru.- El mencionado miro a su compañero.- Después de esto, ¿Por qué no la llevamos a ver tu habitación? Creo que seria buena cosa mostrarle eso.

El castaño asintió mientras que a la peli rosa fue apoderada de una brillante sonrisa. Ella ansiaba ver lo que le mostrarían.

* * *

-Cuarto de Wataru-

La habitación del castaño parecía relativamente normal, como la habitación de cualquier estudiante de secundaria. No tenia carteles en la pared, solo una cama, un escritorio, una estantería y… ¿un violín?

Moka: Wataru-kun, ¿Tu tocas música?- Ante la pregunta, el castaño asintió tímidamente.

Wataru: _Hai_ , lo hago.- Respondió algo avergonzado.

Moka: ¿Podrías tocar algo para mi?- El chico se sonrojo ante la petición.

Wataru: Ano…- Estaba dudando de hacerlo o no, pero ver la mirada de la chica lo hizo incapaz de negarse.- Esta bien, pero no soy realmente muy bueno.

Wataru fue y agarro el violín para sostenerlo debajo de su barbilla y coloco el arco contra las cuerdas.

* * *

-Sala principal-

Los tres guardianes se pusieron en silencio para afinar sus oídos. Pudieron escuchar como su joven amo estaba tocando una tonada con su violín.

Midori: Jejeje. Parece que la chica ya hizo que nuestro jovencito le tocara algo.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba la música.

Riki: Parece más vivo con su presencia.- Comento asintiendo a las palabras de la maid.

Jiro: Eso sí, solo espero que ella sepa como lidera con Kurenai en los momentos en que salga.

Los dos solo pudieron asistir a las palabras de su compañero. Kurenai, que era una especie de otra personalidad de Wataru, que era más vivo y confiado, tenia un gran parecido a Otoya… en más de un sentido. Midori aun recuerda esa vez que Otoya trato de ligar con ella hace mucho tiempo, lo cual la sonrojo con tan solo tener esa memoria.

* * *

-De regreso con Wataru y Moka-

Wataru seguía tocando su instrumento mientras que Moka disfrutaba de la música. Era una tonada elegante, pero tranquila que daba paz a uno.

De un momento a otro, Wataru termino de tocar. Moka, quien estaba sentada en la cama, estaba asombrada por la tonada.

Wataru: Ano… Fue horrible ¿no?- Pregunto tímidamente y con miedo.

Moka: ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Fue magnifico!- Exclamo mientras sonreía.- ¡Wataru-kun, eres muy talentoso!

Wataru: Estas exagerando, no soy tan bueno…

Moka: ¡Para nada! ¡Realmente tocas increíble! No entiendo por que dices que no eres bueno.

Wataru: Bueno, tengo miedo escénico, así que me cuesta tocar frente a mucha gente.

Kivat: Es verdad.- Dijo mientras entraba en escena.- Wataru se pone demasiado nervioso cuando toca para mucha gente frente a él. Por eso se congela y empieza a tocar mal.

Moka: Pero ahora no estabas nervioso ¿Verdad?

Wataru: No, y no sé por qué.

Kivat: Bueno, yo pienso que tal vez le tengas confianza a ella al igual que Asagi y Yaze.

Moka: ¿Asagi? ¿Yaze?- Pregunto curiosa por los nombres.

Wataru: Son amigos míos que hice mientras estudiaba en la preparatoria. Son humanos y por supuesto no sabe de mi otra sangre.- Respondió mientras se acordaba de su amiga.

Kivat: Ambos son los únicos verdaderos amigos de Wataru. Pues estuvieron junto a él y lo apoyaron en la escuela cuando lo necesitaba a diferencia de muchos otros que se mantenían lejos como si él tuviera viruela.- Comento eso ultimo con una voz venenosa mientras escupía.

Wataru asintió con una sonrisa recordando a sus dos amigos. Asagi junto a Yaze estuvieron junto al tímido castaño a pesar de lo raro que era. También lo ayudaron con varios bullying que lo acosaban.

Moka se levanto de la cama y luego abrazo al castaño, sonrojándolo al extremo.

Wataru: ¿M-M-Moka-san?

Moka: Eres tan amable, honesto, valiente y desinteresado. No puedo entender como esa gente te aislaba sin conocerte. Suena cruel.

Wataru se sorprendió por esas palabras e inconscientemente devolvió el abrazo. Para el, ser abrazado por una chica de su edad era una cosa rara y siempre lo pondría nervioso, pero extrañamente se sentía en paz.

Kivat miro esto con una sonrisa. Ve con alegría que esa chica es la amiga que tanto necesitaba su compañero.

El abrazo continuo y entonces…

*CHU~*

Wataru: ¡AI!- Grito al sentir como le mordían el cuello.- ¿¡M-Moka-san!?

Moka: Lo siento, pero no me podía resistir. Tu sangre sabe muy bien. Jejeje.

Kivat: Oh, sí. Esto sí que será divertido.- Comento con una sonrisa viendo la escena de esos dos.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Un nuevo día llego y Wataru estaba caminando en dirección a la escuela. El [Castle Doran] se había quedado cerca de los dormitorios para los alumnos. El castaño había decidido quedarse y terminar la escuela junto a su nueva amiga. No duda que tendrá problemas, pero siente que podrá superarlas.

Mientras caminaba, noto como algunos estudiantes lo miraban y susurraban. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero capto algunas palabras.

Chico 1: ¿Ese es el tipo que venció a Saizo?

Chico 2: De ninguna manera. ¿Ese pelele y bicho raro?

Chico 3: Aunque no lo aparenta, ese tipo tuvo el poder de vencer al monstruo delincuente Komiya Saizo.

Chico 1: Oí que el golpe que recibió fue tan fuerte que estará ausente por unas 2 semanas.

Murcielago: _Hai, hai, hai~_. Gracias por la explicación.- Dijo un murciélago poniéndose en la conversación, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Wataru se sentía complicado ante eso. Es verdad que venció a su compañero de clase delincuente, pero no lo hizo solo. En eso se fijo que algunas chicas también susurraban algo y trato de poner atención.

Chica 1: Oye, ese chico es lindo. ¿no lo crees?

Chica 2: Si, lo es. Esa forma en que trata de ocultarse mientras se sonroja es tan adorable.

Chica 3: ¡Oh, me gustaría que fuera mi novio!

Eso no se lo esperaba. Usualmente la gente susurraba cosas malas o insultantes sobre él. Nadie había mencionado que era lindo antes de venir a esta academia. Se sentía tan avergonzado que maldijo no haber traído su equipo antialérgico para ocultar su rostro y en cambio uso su chaleca para tratar de ocultar su rostro de tomate.

Moka: ¡Wataru-kun!- Se escucho la voz de su amiga y el castaño se dio la vuelta para ver como ella salto y se aferro a su brazo.- ¡Buenos días!

Wataru: B-B-Buenos días… Moka-san.- Dijo tratando de controlar su sonrojo que se hacia aun más masivo.- ¿Cómo estás?

Moka: Estoy bien.-Sonrió felizmente mientras se aferraba a su brazo.- No pude agradecerte anoche por la cena. Fue muy agradable.

Wataru: _Soka_ … me alegra oírlo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Moka: Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Kivat-san?

Wataru: Oh, él. Esta en mi habitación descansando. A él le gusta mucho dormir.

* * *

-Habitación de Wataru-

En el cuarto del joven, en una de las paredes se encontraba un nido en forma de violín. Dentro suyo, Kivat dormía de cabeza colgado con las alas cruzadas.

Kivat: Zzzz… no, no… No pongan eso ahí… Zzz… Oh, eso chica tiene un buen cuello…Zzz…- El murciélago solo dormía tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación. Momentos en que uno disfruta de la vida.

* * *

-De regreso con el mestizo-

Moka: Ya veo.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de poner una cara preocupada.- Pero, ¿Qué pasa si eres atacado?

Wataru: Kivat siempre anda cerca mío cuando esta despierto o puedo despertarlo cuando lo llamo y no tarda mucho en llegar conmigo. También presiente cuando estoy en problemas.- La chica asintió aliviada. Ahora sabe que el muchacho no esta tan desprotegido, pero aun así lo ayudara en todo lo que pueda.

Mientras ambos amigos charlaban, los otros estudiantes a su alrededor estaban teniendo diferentes reacciones al ver esto. Los chicos lloraban desesperados al ver que la nueva estudiante cuya belleza era la de una diosa fue tomada por el castaño mientras lo maldecían con todo lo que tenían en sus corazones.

Por otra parte, las chicas se quejaban celosas y resentidas al ver que un hombre tan fuerte, lindo y tierno ya fue tomado antes de que incluso estuviera abierto el mercado. Pero tal vez aun tengan una posibilidad con él.

Sin embargo, había otra persona que miraba fijamente a la pareja. Una figura tetona frunció el ceño resentida mientras los miraba detrás de un árbol. Ella observo como ambos caminaban a la escuela mientras ella comenzaba a planear en su mente.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Antes de ir a clases, Wataru fue al bosque buscando materiales para un barniz.

Él le había contado a la vampira, la noche anterior, que aparte de tocar el violín, también los fabricaba. Tenia un taller dentro del castillo viviente para eso. El le conto que su abuelo era un maestro tocando el violín y tenia un taller en su casa, por lo que le tomo gusto a los violines desde niño y tenia el sueño de fabricar un violín tan bueno como la rosa sangrienta.

Aun así, Wataru no era un maestro todavía. Podía hacer violines fácilmente con madera, aunque no quedaba satisfecho con la forma que les daba, pero además nunca podía obtener el barniz del color que él quería y por lo tanto siempre hacia los suyos experimentando con varios tipos de materiales que encontraba. Pero eso nunca lo desanimo.

Wataru siguió y siguió experimentando con varias ideas tratando de encontrar el barniz perfecto para el violín que quiere hacer. Fue anotando la receta y color de cada uno que hizo para no repetirlo o para ver si usa ese color para otro tipo de violín.

Esta fue una de las razones por la que llamaban bicho raro al joven mestizo, pues siempre recolectaba todo tipo de cosas que sacaba del suelo o de la comida lo hacían ver como un enorme rarito.

En este momento, para su nuevo experimento, Wataru estaba sacando plantas de agua de un lago cerca de la academia. Él había enrollado las mangas de pantalón y sus mangas también hasta los codos. Su chaleca colgada en un árbol cercano para que no se ensuciara mucho.

Por otra parte, la vampira se tuvo que regresar a su habitación pues se le había olvidado un cuaderno que necesitarían hoy. Por lo que aprovecho que aún tenían tiempo antes de entrar a clases.

El joven ya había recolectado muchos tipos de plantas verdes de diferentes tipos. Estaba feliz al ver que podría llegar a tener varios tipos de resultados y con eso más posibilidad para encontrar el barniz perfecto.

¿?: O-Ouuuu~.- Una suave voz de repente gimió desde cerca. La atención de Wataru fue robada por ese ruido y miro de donde venia.

Mirando a su alrededor, el chico se fijo en alguien que estaba de rodillas al suelo y que gemía de agonía. Siendo la persona de buen corazón que era, se acerco para ayudar. Se fue acercando y pudo ver que se trataba de una chica, la cual traía el uniforme femenino de la escuela, pero usaba un chaleco sin mangas amarillo y tenia el pelo azul atado en una cola de caballo con una cinta púrpura. Pero lo que más destacaba eran sus enormes pechos.

Wataru: P-Perdona… ¿estas bien?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella con cuidado, con preocupación en los ojos. La chica mostro su rostro mirándolo y él se sonrojo.- (W-Wow, ella es muy linda.)- Rápidamente quito esos pensamientos y miro preocupado a la chica.- ¿T-Te encuentras bien?

¿?: No le sé. Tengo problemas para pararme.

Wataru: Oh, ya veo. Aquí, déjame ayudarte.- Dijo mientras ofrecía su mano.

La chica la tomo y se fue levantando con cuidado. Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, la chica envolvió sus brazos alrededor del castaño apretando sus grandes pechos en él. Wataru pudo sentir el suave pecho presionando contra él y como la sangre se fue acumulando en su rostro.

¿?: Oh, eres tan amable.- Ronroneo coquetamente mientras aun se aferraba al chico.- Gracias. Kurenia Wataru-kun ¿Verdad?

Wataru: ¿Eh? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?- Pregunto mientras de a poco se apartaba. No era bueno para su salud sentir esas voluminosas colinas.

¿?: No, pero he oído hablar de ti además de que somos compañeros de clase. Pero no me imagine que el chico que derroto a Saizo fuera alguien tan amable.- Sonrió mientras se acercaba. Pero el chico retrocedió inconscientemente por su gran timidez.- Mi nombre es Kurono Kurumu. Espero que podamos ser amigos.

Wataru: E-Etto~… ano… uh…-Murmuraba mientras trataba de mantener distancia. La chica parecía no conocer el espacio personal como Moka cuando se conocieron.

Él quería contestar, pero su timidez le estaba ganando y miraba a varias partes para tratar de calmarse.

Kurumu: Sabes, es un poco grosero no mirar a alguien cuando te habla.- Dijo haciendo un lindo puchero.

Wataru: _Go…Gomenasai_.- Se disculpo para mirar a la chica a los ojos, decidido hacerlo para pedirle a la chica que tratara de mantener distancia.

Sin embargo, mientras el castaño miraba a la chica, esta sonrió y fijo su mirada en los ojos del chico.

Kurumu: _{¡Encanto!}_ \- Susurro mientras un pulso mágico invisible salió de sus ojos y viajo a los del chico.

Wataru sintió algo raro en su cabeza. Su mente se nublaba mientras daba vueltas y de repente…

Wataru: ¡MGT!- Sintió un horrible mareo que lo obligo a taparse la boca.

El castaño sentía como el desayuno trataba de salir por donde había entrado y empezó a mirar a todas partes hasta encontrar un arbusto. Corrió a el y se agacho para comenzar a vomitar.

Kurumu: (Que… ¿Qué le paso?)- Se pregunto sorprendida al ver como el chico vomitaba, se suponía que eso no debía pasar.

Moka: ¡Wataru-kun!- Se hoyo la voz de la vampira y efectivamente ella estaba corriendo buscando al chico. Cuando escucho un horrible sonido de alguien vomitando, se fijo que era su amigo quien hacia ese ruido sacando su desayuno.- ¡Wataru-kun! ¿¡Que te paso!?- Exclamo corriendo a él hasta quedar junto a su persona.

Wataru: No… No lo sé. Simplemente me sentí muy mareado y… ¡MGT! ¡BUAGH!- El chico volvió a vomitar en el arbusto.

Moka: Espera, creo que tengo medicina conmigo.- Dijo empezando a buscar en su bolso.

Luego de un rato de buscar, la chica saco unas pastillas y un frasco de agua para dárselas al castaño, quien las acepto y tomo de inmediato. Luego de un rato, el chico se veía más calmado.

Moka: ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Pregunto mientras le frotaba la espalda al joven.

Wataru: S-Si… Gracias, Moka-san.- Asintió y la chica suspiro de alivio para luego fijarse en la chica de cabello azul.

Moka: Wataru-kun ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre ella.

Wataru: Oh, ella es Kurono Kurumu.- Presento mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie.- Estaba buscando ingredientes para barniz cuando la escuche gemir de dolor. Ella dijo que no se sentía muy bien.

Moka: ¡Oh! ¡Eso no es bueno!- Jadeo mirando a la chica.- ¿Quieres ayuda para llegar a la enfermería?

Kurumu: Ah…no. En realidad ya me siento mejor. Creo que iré por mi cuenta.

Wataru: ¿Estas segura…?

Kurumu: Si. Ahora estoy mejor. Gracias por preocuparte por mi.- Dijo con una linda sonrisa antes de irse. Se había asegurado de balancear seductoramente sus caderas mientras se iba.

Wataru se sonrojo y se tapo la cara al ver eso y Moka, por alguna razón, se enfureció con esa chica. La vampira luego miro a su amigo.

Moka: ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?- El chico negó con la cabeza.

Wataru: No, esta bien. Me siento un poco mejor, aunque aun me encuentro un poco mareado. Pero estoy lo suficientemente bien para ir a clases.- Con eso dicho se paro y fue a clases con la ayuda de su amiga, aunque ella un se preocupaba por él.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Las clases fueron normales para los alumnos. La profesora Nekonome estaba enseñando sobre literatura moderna.

Durante las clases, Moka miraba a su amigo con preocupación. Quería llevarlo a la enfermería para ver si tenia algo malo, aunque este insistió que ya se sentía mejor. Sin embargo, ella se fijo en la chica que tenia a su lado. A Kurumu.

Moka se sentaba en la última esquena del salón de clases junto a la ventana, ella se encontraba sentada detrás de Wataru. Por otra parte, Kurumu se sentaba a la derecha de la vampira.

Ambas chicas cruzaron miradas y empezaron una rivalidad mientras salían chispas entre ellas. Moka tenia un mal presentimiento sobre ella y Kurumu no le agradaba a la chica, pues interfería con sus planes.

La campana sonó dando fin a las clases y Wataru junto a Moka fueron a los pasillos a buscar un jugo, en especial para el castaño para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Moka: ¿Seguro de que te sientes bien?

Wataru: _Hai_. No se que me hizo mal, pero creo que ya no hay nada malo en mi.- Contesto aliviando a la chica mientras ambos tomaban su zumo de tomate en lata.

Como ambos son de una especie parecida, tienen gustos similares para algunos sabores. Luego de un rato, la chica decidió hablar sobre un tema que la tenía inquieta.

Moka: Wataru-kun, no creo que sea buena idea para ti estar tan cerca de esa chica.

Wataru: ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Kurono-san?- La peli rosa asintió.- ¿Por qué?

Moka: Es solo que… ella me da un mal presentimiento y…

Kurumu: ¡Akashiya Moka!- Anuncio una voz conocida y ambos amigos miraron arriba viendo a la peli azul de pie desde la parte superior de la escalera. La chica bajo de un salto y, al descender, sus bragas quedaron expuestas por el viento ascendente.

Wataru de inmediato desvió la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos, pero los otros chicos tuvieron su mirada fija en lo que les intereso.

Chico 1: ¿Has visto eso?

Chico 2: ¡Si lo vi, son blanco puro!

Chico 3: ¡Así es, pero lo más importante son esos senos!

Chico 2: ¡Ooooooh! Su cuerpo es pequeño, ¿Entonces, por que sus pechos son tan grandes?

Chico 1-2-3: ¡Debe ser del linaje de los senos de la "Vía láctea"!

Todos los chicos, a excepción de Wataru, tenían las hormonas bien encendidas al ver la belleza de la chica. Por otra parte, el mestizo trataba fuertemente de mantener su lado lujurioso abajo con los oídos tapados para no escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros.

Kurumu se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras sonreía orgullosa hacia Moka, quien se encontraba preocupada.

Moka: ¿Kurono-san?- Miro a la chica con duda por como ella la miraba con demasiada confianza.

Kurumu: Vine aquí a retarte a un duelo.

Moka: ¿Retarme?- La chica se encontraba aun más confundida ahora. ¿Qué le hizo para que quiera pelear?

Kurumu: Estas en medio de mi gran plan.

Moka: ¿Plan?

Kurumu: Si, para convertir a todos los chicos de la academia en mis esclavos amorosos.- Dijo para dar una vuelta sobre si misma y tomar una pose sensual con una mano detrás de la nuca y la otra sobre su pecho.- ¡El plan de transformar la Academia Yokai en un Harén!

Moka/Wataru: ¿Eh?- A ambos se les salió una gota por lo que escucharon. Aunque el chico se sonrojo por el dicho plan.

Kurumu: ¡Este es el plan perfecto para la Súcubo, Kurono Kurumu!- Explico mientras se movía sensualmente en su lugar para luego irse a su mundo corriendo sensualmente mientras los chicos se quedaban embobados con su figura. Algo que también estaba pasando en la realidad.

Moka: A-Ano…¿No es contra las reglas de la escuela revelar tu verdadera identidad?- Pregunto mientras la chica seguía fantaseando y el castaño con la cara tapada con sus manos.

Kurumu: ¡Pero tú! ¡Akashiya Mola!- Exclamo saliendo de su fantasía para caminar hacia la chica hasta estar cerca una de las otras, con los voluminosos pechos debajo de los de la peli rosa.- En lugar de caer ante mí, todos los chicos están sobre ti.

Moka: Dejando eso a un lado, la regla de la escuela…

Kurumu: ¡A quien le importa eso!- Grito enojada mientras chispas salían de ambas, pues la vampira no le agradaba el plan de ella y más si incluía a su amigo.

Los chicos solo miraron de lejos como la rivalidad sacaba relámpagos y chispas entre ellas. Siguieron sus instintos de supervivencia y se mantuvieron alejados.

Por otra parte, Wataru estaba pensando en la raza de Kurumu, pues ella misma admitió ser una Súcubo. Estaba seguro de que su padre y Jiro le advirtieron de algo sobre ellos, pero no lograba recordar que.

Kurumu: De todas formas, he venido a retarte por el corazón de Kurenai Wataru.- Susurro en el oído a la peli rosa.

Moka: ¿¡QUE!?- Grito ante el reto con horror mientras la súcubo se alejaba un poco.- ¡Wataru-kun no tiene nada que ver en esto!

Kurumu: Planeo tener a todos los hombres bajo mis pies y eso lo incluye. ¡Y tú eres el único obstáculo que me lo impide! ¡Vampiro!- Exclamo antes de volver su atención en el mestizo y saltar sobre él, para shock y vergüenza de este mientras ella se aferraba a él.- ¡Wataru!

Wataru: ¿¡Eh!?- Parpadeo confundido ante la acción.

Moka: ¡Wataru-kun, mantente alejado de ella! ¡Es peligrosa!

Kurumu: _{Encanto.}_ \- Susurro mirando al chico a los ojos.

Wataru sintió de nuevo esa sensación que nubla su mente y con ello…

Wataru: ¡MGT!- El horrible mareo.

El castaño se alejo de la chica mientras se tapaba la boca. Miro hacia todos lados hasta ver un contenedor de basura para correr hacia él y empezar a vomitar.

Moka: ¡Wataru-kun!- Grito preocupada llegando a su lado.

Wataru: E-El mareo… volvió… ¡BUAGH!

Kurumu: Esto… esto no es lo que se supone que debería pasar.- Murmuro sin entender por que el chico comenzaba a vomitar cuando usaba "eso". Vio que algo no salía bien, así que decidió irse por el momento cuando tenga un nuevo plan.- Lo siento, pero recordé que tengo asuntos pendientes. Adiós.

Con eso dicho, ella salió corriendo. Moka no trato de seguirla y en cambio se quedo con Wataru a ayudarlo con su problema que tiene actualmente.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Moka: *Suspiro* Espero que Wataru-kun se mejore.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios.

Moka había llevado al mestizo a la enfermería. Lo que sea que le haya pasado, lo dejo bastante mal. La enfermera dijo que solo tenia un grave caso de mareo, pero fuera de eso el joven se encuentra bien. Le dijo que se quedara en la cama descansando, tomara unas pastillas contra el mareo y agua para sentirse mejor.

La chica vampiro se dirigió a su cuarto para ver si tenia algo que ayudara a su amigo, pero su camino fue bloqueado por una chica de pelo azul.

Moka: Ku…¿Kurono?- Tal como dijo, la súcubo estaba parada frente a ella.

Kurumu: Sabes, Akashiya, me di cuanta de algo.-Fue hablando mientras daba un paso adelante.- Wataru huele como un humano o incluso mejor que uno ¿no es así?

Moka se congelo ante eso. Ella sabia que el chico es mitad humano, por lo que no seria raro si alguien que se acercara mucho a él notara ese olor.

La peli azul solo sonrió tras ver su reacción.

Kurumu: ¿Es por eso por lo que lo mantienes cerca? Lo ves como tu propia caja personal de jugo ¿no?

Moka: Eso… ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Él es mi amigo!

Kurumu: Ja, claro. No engañas a nadie. Ustedes los vampiros les encanta la sangre y más la de los humanos. Son solo unos hipócritas que se creen superiores. Por lo que deberías mantenerte alejado de él.- Gruño mientras su mirada se volvía más seria.- ¡Se merece más que un egoísta vampiro que solo lo ve como comida!

Moka sintió un pinchazo en su corazón mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Ella se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo mientras lloraba. Por otra parte, Kurumu sonreía triunfalmente ante eso.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Moka se encontraba ahora sentada entre dos edificios y sollozando incontrolablemente. ¿Era verdad que ella pensaba de esa forma de Wataru? ¿Una comida rápida? Ella estaba dudando pues admite que la sangre de su amigo es demasiado deliciosa y no sabia si en el fondo realmente pensaba eso de él.

¿?: **[Cuanto tiempo vas a sentarte allí y llorar?]** \- Dijo de repente una dura voz femenina.

Moka: ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?- Pregunto mirando a su alrededor sin encontrar el origen, hasta que su rosario empezó a brillar en una luz rojo sangre.- ¿El rosario esta…?

¿?: **[Con que al fin estas prestando atención ¿eh?]**

Moka: ¿Quién eres?

 **(NT: Aquí le pondremos como "Ura Moka" cuando hable desde el rosario para diferenciar entre ambas. Además de que su dialogo será ennegrecida para diferenciarlas de manera más fácil.)**

Ura Moka: **[Soy tu otro yo.]** \- Respondió mientras seguía.- **[Estoy usando el rosario como medio para hablar contigo.]**

Moka: Eh… pero… ¿Por qué ahora?- Pregunto aun aturdida por lo que pasaba.

Ura Moka: **[¡Porque estas siendo estúpida!]** \- Exclamo enojada.- **[Esa chica te dijo que es una Súcubo. Ellas tienen la capacidad de controlar a los hombres a través de un hechizo llamado "Encanto". ¡Ella trato de controlarlo justo frente a tus ojos!]**

Moka: En… ¿En serio?- Exhalo en shock por lo que le dijeron.

Ura Moka: **[¿De verdad crees en lo que te diría esa chica? ¿Acaso no recuerdas como Kurenai Wataru se mantiene a tu lado aun sabiendo lo que eres o como no se molesta cuando le has chupado la sangre?]** \- Pregunto haciendo que su otro lado abriera los ojos ante estos hechos. Tenia razón.- **[Esa chica esta tratando de usar su hechizo para convertirlo en su sirviente, pero los [Fangires] son inmunes a esta clase de poderes. Creo que como él es mitad humano, la inmunidad solo funciona a la mitad y le provoca grandes mareos. Por esa razón ha estado vomitando. Por lo que lo más seguro es que te quiere mantener lejos para usar su máximo poder en él. Lo cual son malas noticias.]**

Moka: ¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto con miedo, pues algo le decía que no era nada bueno… y tenía razón.

Ura Moka: **[Si un súcubo besa a un hombre, entonces este se convierte en su esclavo por el resto de su vida. No sé si los [Fangires] son inmunes a este poder, pero no vale el riesgo de dudar ahora.]** \- Explico mientras endurecía su voz.- **[Me estremezco al pensar lo que haría una chica vengativa como ella con el poder de Kiva a su disposición.]**

Moka: Oh no…- Ella quedo sin aliento ante este hecho. De inmediato se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia la enfermería. - ¡Wataru-kun!

* * *

-Enfermería-

Wataru se encontraba en una cama descansando. Ya se sentía mucho mejor gracias a los tratamientos de la enfermera. Ella había salido dejando al chico reposar tras darle una medicina para los mareos, aunque no explica como fue que los tuvo en primer lugar. Le receto descansar un rato hasta que se sintiera mejor.

El castaño se estaba preparando para irse y volver a [Castle Doran]. Pero en eso oye que alguien entra y ve quien es.

Wataru: ¿Kurono-san?- Vio como la chica caminaba hacia él y cerraba las cortinas alrededor de la cama donde estaba.- _C-Chotto_ … ¿Qué haces?

Kurumu: Solo pensé que te gustaría estar más a oscuras.- Respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Te ves triste ¿Estas bien?

Wataru: E-Estoy mejor, el mareo ya se fue.- Respondió un poco sonrojado por lo cerca que estaba esa chica de él.

Kurumu: Ya veo, me alegro de oírlo.- Dijo mientras sonreía.- Lo más seguro es que tener a ese estúpido vampiro te haya puesto enfermo.

Wataru: ¿Eh…?

Kurumu: Quiero decir, ella te ha chuceado la sangre ¿no?

Wataru: Bueno… es verdad, pero…

Kurumu: ¿Ves? Lo más probable es que como ella te ha estado chupando la sangre te ha hecho sentir mal. Pero por suerte, se cómo hacerte sentir mejor.- Con eso dicho, ella se acerco al castaño y lo abrazo.

*Smush* Smuch*

El mestizo se encontró atrapado en el abrazo de Kurumu con su rostro plantado en sus pechos. Esto sonrojo al extremo al chico, pero en eso la imagen de su amiga vino a su mente y se calmó.

Wataru: Kurono-san…

Kurumu: ¿Si?- Ronroneo mientras lo mantenía entre sus pechos.

Wataru: Creo que… Creo que deberías mantenerte alejado de mi.- Dijo provocando que la chica parpadee.

Kurumu: (¿El acaba de…?)- Pensaba en shock mientras separaba el abrazo para mirar al rostro del chico.- ¿Q-Que acabas de decir?

Wataru: No entiendo por que no te agrada Moka-san para que le hablas así, pero ella es una gran amiga y no creo que ella sea la que me causo esto.- Decía mientras miraba a la chica.- No estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces.

Kurumu: Es por esa chica Akashiya, ¿no es así?

Wataru: Ella es mi amiga.

Kurumu: ¿Tu amiga? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Por eso me rechazas?

Wataru: Yo solo… por favor, ¿Puedes bajarte de mí? Necesito encontrar a Moka-san.- Decía mientras se alejaba un poco, pero en eso noto la mirada de la chica.- ¿Kurono-san?

Kurumu: ¿Qué pasa contigo?- Pregunto casi gritando.- ¿Me acerco a ti y me dices que me valla?

Wataru: No, no es eso. Es que…

Kurumu: ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para tenerte? ¿Entiendes lo que tuve que hacer para alejar a esa chica de ti y tener tu atención? ¡Jamás había hecho cosas tan embarazosas como esas cosas antes!- Grito con la cara roja y enojada antes de alejar al chico de ella.

Wataru estaba viendo un lado de las mujeres que su padre y Jiro le advirtieron desde pequeño. Ellos le dijeron: "El infierno no es nada comparado ante la furia de una mujer".

El castaño trago saliva, parecía que sus palabras no eran tan exageradas como él había pensado.

Kurumu: Bueno, si no puedo tenerte. ¡Entonces nadie te tendrá!- Grito de repente para luego un par de alas de murciélago salieran y extendiera desde su espalda, sorprendiendo al chico. Una cola bifurcada también salió de su falda. Además, sus uñas crecieron convirtiéndose en garras afiladas.- ¡MUERE!

Wataru se congelo del miedo al ver como ella se le acerco para intentar cortarlo con sus garras.

Moka: ¡DETENTE!- Exclamo alguien y ambos vieron a la peli rosa entrar en la enfermería.

Wataru: Moka-san…-Dijo su nombre al ver a su amiga entrar.

Moka: ¡No le pongas un dedo encima a Wataru-kun!- Exclamo antes de correr y empujar a la súcubo.

Kurumu fue mandada a volar fuera de la enfermería por la ventana gracias a la gran fuerza que tiene la chica. A pesar de que sus poderes están sellados, su fuerza aun sigue siendo muy grande.

Luego de ver que la chica estaba lejos, Moka volvió su mirada al castaño.

Moka: Aprovechemos esta oportunidad para escapar.

Wataru: Moka-san, ¿Viniste a ayudarme?- Pregunto sorprendido y algo feliz por dentro.

Moka: La verdadera identidad de esa persona es un Súcubo. Tiene el poder para esclavizar a los hombres con su poder llamado "encanto", pero parece que a ti solo te causa un grave mareo.

Wataru: Entonces, ese sentimiento de nauseas fue…

Kurumu: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Se oyó la risa de la peli azul.

Ambos miraron como la súcubo se acercaba y antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar, la cola de la chica fue atada en su cuello haciéndolo gemir de dolor mientras era sacado por la ventana siendo llevado por la chica.

Moka: ¡Wataru-kun!- Exclamo saltando y aferrándose al chico.

Kurumu no podía con el peso de los dos, por lo que no resistió y los soltó dejando caer a ambos.

Wataru vio que estaba cayendo y de inmediato abrazo a Moka para protegerla del impacto. Ambos cayeron sobre un árbol para después aterrizar sobre un arbusto aligerando el aterrizaje forzoso.

Wataru: ¿Estas bien, Moka-san?- Pregunto mientras seguía abrazando a la chica.

Moka: S-Si… estoy bien.- Dijo con el rostro rojo.

Kurumu: Bueno.- Se oyó la voz de su atacante y ambos la vieron cerca de ellos en el aire mirándolos fijamente.- Los matare a los dos juntos.

Con eso dicho, ella voló hacia ambos mientras se reía malvadamente con sus uñas extendidas.

Moka: ¡Cuidado!- Grito tirando al chico al suelo junto a si misma para esquivar el ataque.

Kurumu paso de largo y se fue alejando. En eso, algunos arboles cayeron al ser cortados. El castaño miro con miedo eso, dado que fue un corte limpio.

Wataru: ¡Vámonos!- Exclamo parándose junto a la chica para luego tomar su mano y correr lo más lejos posible de ella.- ¿Por qué nos pasa esto?

Moka: ¡No lo sé!- Grito igual de asustada que el chico mientras corren por sus vidas a través del bosque.

Kivat: ¡Oi, Wataru!- Se escucho la voz del murciélago dorado quien volaba junto a su compañero.- ¡Transfórmate y pelea!

Wataru: ¡No puedo!

Kivat: ¿Por qué no?

Wataru: ¡Ella es una chica!

Kivat: ¡Pero esta tratando de matarte!

Wataru: ¡Todavía sigue siendo una chica!

A Kivat le salió una gota de sudor. Wataru era demasiado noble hasta el punto de que podía crear problemas para su propia situación.

Moka se sorprendió como su amigo se negaba a pelear solo por que su oponente es una mujer. Parecía que el era del tipo que no le gusta pelear con mujeres porque no es correcto. Esto solo hizo que la estima que le tuviera al mestizo fuera mayor.

Kurumu: ¡Voy por ustedes dos!- Grito la chica mientras volaba a su dirección y Kivat se sorprendió al verla.

Kivat: ¿¡Un súcubo!?- Exclamo atónito.- ¡Primero un Ogro, luego un vampiro y ahora un Súcubo!

Wataru: ¡Jamás quise esto!- Grito mientras seguía corriendo.

Moka: ¡Cuidado!- Grito mientras hacía que su amigo se agachara esquivando otra embestida de su atacante.- ¿Estas bien, Wataru-kun?

Wataru: _Hai_. _Arigato_ , Moka-san.- Dijo sonriéndole y ella hizo lo mismo.

Moka: Wataru-kun… ¿Podrías quitarme mi rosario?

Wataru: ¿Eh?

Moka: Si ninguno de los dos va a pelear, a este paso seremos…

Kivat: Es cierto.- Dijo interrumpiendo a la chica.- Uno de los dos debe pelear para detener a esa chica y como a ti no te gusta pelear contra niñas, creo que seria buena idea dejar a Moka-chan se encargue de esto.

Wataru estaba inseguro, pero ver como la vampira tomaba su mano y le daba una sonrisa que todo estaría bien lo hizo decidirse.

El mestizo tomo el rosario y lo jalo, pero este no se desprendía sin importar cuanto lo jalaba.

Wataru: No se desprende…

Moka. No puede ser…

Wataru: La última vez pudo desprenderse.

Kurumu: ¡Jajajaja! Akashiya Moka, el rumor de que eres un vampiro solo es para engallar a los chicos ¿Verdad?- Exclamo mientras que el chico seguía tratando de sacar el rosario.- Si es así, ¡Morirán en los brazos del uno al otro!

Moka: ¡No! ¡Déjalo a él y mátame solo a mí!- Exclamo mientras abrazaba al chico.

Kurumu: ¡UGH! ¿¡Aun tratas de proteger a tu preciada comida!?

Moka: ¡Te equivocas!- Exclamo enojada deteniendo a la chica.- ¡No es su sangre lo que quiero! ¡Quiero proteger a Wataru! ¡No quiero perderlo! ¡Porque el es mi primer mejor amigo!

Wataru: (Moka-san…?)- Pensó realmente sorprendido mientras sentía una increíble felicidad por dentro.

Kurumu: ¿¡Que amigo!? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Los chicos existen para convertirse en esclavos! ¡Deben someterse ante nosotras!

A Wataru no le gustaba lo que ella decía. Ellos no son esclavos para servir a nadie, ya sea monstruo o humano, todos son seres vivos que tienen el derecho de elegir su vida y como hacerla. Ella no tenía ningún derecho de decidir eso.

El mestizo apretó los puños y se dio vuelta de forma brusca mientras extendía sus brazos hacia los lados para actuar como un escudo para su amiga. No iba a dejar que ella saliera dañada. Sin embargo, lo que el chico no se dio cuenta fue que desprendió el rosario de la chica.

De inmediato una enorme aura roja salió de Moka cubriendo sus alrededores: Una manada de murciélagos voló en dirección de la vampira rodeándola y transformándola. El busto y caderas de la chica aumento, su cabello se volvió plateado y sus ojos se tornaron de color sangre con una mirada más fría.

Moka: **Lamento hacerte esperar.** \- Dijo mientras sonreía mirando a la súcubo.

Kurumu: E-Ella en verdad es… un monstruo extremadamente raro de clase S. ¿Esa es la verdadera forma de un vampiro?- Comento con algo de miedo mientras que la mencionada sonríe confiada con los ojos cerrados.

Moka: **Sin importar se los rumores son ciertos o no, estos son determinados al sentirlos en carne propia…pequeña Sucubo.**

Kurumu: ¡Tsk! ¡No juegues conmigo, no hay manera de que pierda! ¡Tengo una importante misión para asegurar el futuro de mi raza!

Wataru: ¿Misión importante?- Pregunto confundido ante lo que ella dijo.

Kivat: Ahora que lo pienso, he oído que la población de súcubos es bastante baja y están en peligro de extinción.

Kurumu: Así es.- Dijo asintiendo ante las palabras del murciélago.- Nosotras las súcubos buscamos a nuestro "destinado" de una gran cantidad de hombres de entre todos los que esclavizamos.

Wataru: (¿Por eso lo hace?)- Pensó con ojos preocupados. A pesar de lo que esta haciendo, se notaba que ella realmente se preocupa por su gente.

Kurumu: Por eso, tú, Akashiya Moka, quien me impide conquistar a todos los hombres…¡Debes morir!- Exclamo para volar hacia la vampira y empezar a dar cortes hacia ella, pero esta las esquivaba fácilmente.

Moka: **¿Esa es la razón para usar tus colmillos?** \- Dijo con una expresión seria mirándola fijamente antes de sonreír con maldad.- **Que tontería.**

Kurumu se mostro molesta y ofendida ante las palabras de Moka-sama y cargo contra ellas con sus largas garras.

Wataru: ¡Moka-san!- Grito con preocupación, pero…

Kivat: Todo esta bien, Wataru.- Decía en el hombro de su compañero.- Esa chica no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra la verdadera forma de Moka-chan.

Tal como dijo el murciélago, Moka-sama era mucho más poderosa que Kurumu. No solo era más fuerte, sino también…

Kurumu: ¿¡QUE!?- Más rápida.- Que rápida…

Moka-sama se movió a una increíble velocidad pareciendo que desaparecía y de un solo momento se puso detrás de la peli azul.

Moka: **¡Demasiado lenta!** \- Exclamo para atrapar y agarrar la cola de la chica.- **¡Conoce la diferencia de poderes!**

De un solo movimiento, Moka-sama le dio una patada a la chica mandándola a volar hacia delante suyo mientras que ella atravesaba varios arboles hasta chocar contra uno y caer al suelo.

Kurumu: Lo entiendo completamente ahora…- Dijo con voz derrotada con la vista al suelo.

Murciélago: La pelea de esta semana tardó solo 76 segundos Chuu.- Dijo un murciélago antes de irse.

Kurumu fue alzando a la vista y vio con miedo como Moka-sama caminaba hacia ella.

Moka: **Eres una especialista en miradas desagradables.** \- Dijo mientras su aura aumentaba.- **Aplastaré esas alas y cola para que no vuelvas a volar jamás.**

Kurumu: N-No…Eso no, perdóname por favor.- Suplicaba mientras temblaba de miedo.

Moka-sama estaba lista para aplicar el castigo, hasta que alguien se interpuso entre las dos… y ese era Wataru.

Moka: **¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Muévete.** \- Ordeno con firmeza, pero Wataru se puso firme.

Wataru: (C-Como se esperaba de la transformación de Moka-san… realmente es muy intimidante, pero…)- Trago saliva antes de poner una mirada seria.- No lo hare.

Ante la respuesta, la vampiresa frunció el ceño.

Moka: **Esa chica no solo intento controlarte y utilizarte como un ganado, sino también intento matarte. Aun así, la quieres proteger.**

Wataru: Si.- Ante la respuesta determinada y sin vacilación que dio el chico, Moka quedo sorprendida y más al hecho que respondió aun frente a su aura intimidante.- Es verdad que ella hizo cosas malas, pero no las hizo porque tuviera malas intenciones.

Moka: **¿** _ **Nani**_ **…?** \- Cuestiono con los ojos entrecerrados.

Wataru: Es verdad que quiso cometer atrocidades, pero lo hacia por el bien de su raza. Todos nos equivocamos y vamos por el mal camino sin darnos cuenta, por eso necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a ver la verdad.- Fue hablando con una gentil mirada.- Se que ella es una buena persona por dentro y que solo estaba desesperada, pero ya le hiciste ver su error. Por lo que no es necesario continuar con esto.

Kivat: Wataru tiene razón.- Dijo entrando en la conversación.- Ella ya a sufrido suficiente y aprendió su lección. No hace falta ir más lejos que esto.

Wataru: Además, siento que ella puede ser una buena amiga. Al igual que tu, Moka-san.

Ante esas palabras, Kurumu comenzó a llorar conmovida. Nadie había sido tan bueno con ella sin querer nada a cambio o solo por lujuria.

Por otra parte, Moka-sama miraba seriamente la situación. Pero luego dio un suspiro y tomo la mano del castaño que sujetaba el rosario.

Moka: **No seas tan serio.** -Dijo con una voz más calmada.- **Kurenai Wataru, no malinterpretes las cosas.** \- Esas palabras confundieron al chico.- **Solo no quiero que nadie me arrebate tu sangre. Eso es todo. No como la otra y sentimental, Moka.**

Al terminar de hablar, ella coloco el rosario en su pecho y lo anclo. Con eso, ella fue cayendo, siendo atrapada por el castaño, observando que volvió a ser la Moka de cabello rosa.

Wataru: Moka-san, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto mientras la movía un poco para tratar de despertarla y escucho como ella estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

Moka: S-Si… Estoy bien.- Dijo mientras se paraba con ayuda del castaño.

Wataru: Me alegro.- Dijo con una sonrisa, para luego mirar a Kurumu. Cosa que también hizo la vampira.

Moka: ¿Qué hacemos con ella y lo que hizo?

Wataru: Creo que deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería y sobre el ataque… seria mejor no decir nada.- Eso sorprendió a ambas chicas.

Moka: ¿Seguro?- Ante la pregunta, el castaño asintió.

Wataru: Nadie sabe de esto y si se enteran de que uso su verdadera forma y también trato de matarnos, lo más probable es que le den un fuerte castigo. Por lo que es mejor que no digamos nada, ya que veo que aprendió su lección.

Moka sonrió y asintió a sus palabras. Aun tras lo que intento hacerle Kurumu, él se mantuvo como una persona amable y considerada. Por otra parte, la súcubo no podía creer que exista alguien así de bueno con ella. Jamás hubo alguien que la tratara así sin querer sacar provecho de su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban a punto de ayudar a la chica, hasta que el castaño se detuvo. En su cabeza, se oyó el sonido de cuerdas de un violín.

Wataru: Kivat…

Kivat: Si, lo sé. Esa fue la rosa sangrienta.- Respondió antes que el chico formulara la pregunta.

Moka: ¿Rosa sangrienta? ¿Te refieres al violín que heredaste?

Wataru: Si y acabo de escucharlo sonar. Lo que significa…

Kivat: ¡Fangire!- Exclamo viendo en una dirección.- Hay uno atacando por aquí cerca.

Moka, al escuchar esto, se asustó. Ya sabia que su amigo peleaba contra ellos y lo peligrosos que eran, pero jamás se imaginó que habría uno atacando en la escuela.

Kivat: ¡Vamos, Wataru!- Exclamo y el mencionado asintio, pero una mano le tomo el brazo deteniéndolo.

Moka: Espera.- Dijo haciendo que el mestizo la mirara.- ¿De verdad tienes que hacerlo?

Wataru pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos, por lo que puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

Wataru: Debo hacerlo, es mi deber después de todo. Pero no te preocupes, regresare.- Dijo con una sonrisa y la chica fue perdiendo agarre permitiendo al chico salir corriendo en dirección al [Fangire].

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Detrás de la escuela, en una zona con poca gente, tres chicas eran atacadas por un [Fangire] con aspecto de caballo humanoide de color azul. Este es el [Horse Fangire].

Actualmente, el monstruo se encontraba hambriento. Desde hace algunos años, se a prohibido a los [Fangires] consumir la energía vital de las personas y usar un sustituto que se había creado. A algunos no les importo, pero otros no.

El sabor de la energía vital natural era mucho más sabrosa y satisfactoria que ese falso sustituto. Muchos seguían consumiendo la energía vital de la gente, pero en secreto, pues muchos han sufrido las consecuencias de ir en contra de esta nueva ley.

Un día, un hombre apareció frente a Horse y le dijo que había una escuela para monstruos donde las autoridades no se encontraban. Dado que la energía vital de los Yokai es más abundante que le de un humano, le aseguro que eso la satisfaría por mucho tiempo a parte de hacerlo más fuerte. Este no dudo en aceptar.

Cuando llego, lo hizo en su forma humana y fue cuidadoso de no ser visto. Estuvo explorando el lugar buscando a su presa hasta que vio a tres chicas que andaban solas. Sonrió al ver que no había nadie más y decidió que esas tres serian su cena.

De inmediato ataco mostrando su verdadera forma asustando a las chicas, quienes tenían tanto miedo que no pudieron pelear. Ellas reconocieron al monstruo como un [Fangire], una de las razas más poderosas y sabían que no tenían oportunidad.

Horse tomo del cuello a una mientras la levantaba.

Horse: **Tu serás la primera en saciar mi apetito.** \- Dijo preparando sus colmillos para absorber su fuerza vital mientras que las demás chicas gritaban preocupadas por su amiga y esta solo cerro los ojos rezando por alguien que la salve.

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado su plegaria, alguien entro en escena y golpeo al caballo monstruo tirándolo en el suelo mientras atrapaba a la chica entre sus brazos.

La chica abrió los ojos y vio que era tomada como una princesa por un hombre en armadura de murciélago. Esto la sonrojo, pues, aunque su armadura se veía intimidante, ella se sintió segura entre sus brazos y ahora mismo él era su salvador.

El guerrero blindado la bajo y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera, incluyendo a sus amigas. Estas asintieron para correr, no sin antes agradecerle a su salvador.

[Horse Fangire] se levantó y vio quien fue el que lo ataco, solo para quedar en shock.

Horse: **Tu eres… ¡Kiva!** \- Grito incrédulo mientras miraba efectivamente que quien se interpuso en su cena era el mismísimo Kiva.

Wataru se iba acercando en el lugar donde el [Fangire] estaba atacando y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, se transformo en Kiva y corrió hacia el para embestirlo para liberar a la chica.

 **{[Kamen rider Kiva Song: " _Destiny's Play" ]}_**

Ahora, el [Fangire] y el héroe se miraban uno al otro prestando atención a los movimientos que hará el otro. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia un lado para comenzar a trotar.

Ambos se fueron alejando hasta que decidieron pelear, por lo que corrieron acercándose al otro. Al juntarse, Horse lanzo un golpe, pero Kiva logro esquivarlo y logro contratacar con una patada al estómago.

La creatura retrocedió antes de recuperarse y lanzarse a atacar. El [Fangire] logro golpear a Kiva haciéndolo retroceder un poco. De inmediato se acerco al guerrero para seguir atacándolo, pero Kiva logro esquivarlos por poco. Sin embargo, Horse logro ponerse detrás de Kiva y lo sujeto.

Horse corrió sujetando a Kiva llevándolo contra una pared para chocarlo con él, pero el guerrero reacciono rápido y corrió por la pared al momento de llegar y así subir para quedar detrás del monstruo.

Ambos se miraron y se sujetaron mientras caminaban en círculos en su propio entorno hasta que Kiva empezó a darle rodillazos al monstruo en el estomago para luego darle un golpe en el rostro. Pero Horse bloqueo ese ultimo y le lanzo su propio puñetazo en su cara que Kiva logro esquivar.

Kiva dio un salto y se agarro a un fierro sobre el usando sus piernas para quedar boca abajo. Esto sorprendió a Horse, quien se distrajo y lo dejo como una presa fácil. Kiva empezó a darle golpes en el rostro y pecho hasta darle un fuerte golpe haciéndolo retroceder. Al ver al monstruo a distancia, el guerrero se bajo y se puso de pie.

Horse estaba molesto y decidió ir más enserio. Golpeo su brazo derecho y fragmentos de su piel salieron volando, cayendo sobre uno de sus pies. Los fragmentos se unieron y tomaron la forma de una espada.

Kiva se sorprendió al ver que su oponente ahora tenía un arma y se puso en guardia. En otra parte, Moka estaba mirando la pelea escondía detrás de un árbol junto a Kurumu, quienes tenían los ojos abiertos por la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Moka: Wataru-kun…-Dijo mientras tenia una mano en su pecho preocupada por su amigo. Ella no podía creer que realmente enfrente [Fanfires] y menos lo fuerte que son, pues se notaba el gran poder que tenia ese monstruo.

Kurumu no podía creer el poder que tenia ese chico tímido. Pudo comprobar que de verdad derroto a Saizo, pues su poder es muy elevado.

Ura Moka estaba viendo la pelea con detenimiento a través de su otro yo. Tenia que admitir que las capacidades de pelea de Kiva son buenas y se arrepiente de haber puesto su sello, pues perdió la oportunidad de pelear contra un [Fangire].

Horse cargo contra Kiva con su espada para inmediatamente dar cortes. Kiva logro esquivar algunos, pero unos le dieron dándole dolor y permitiéndole a Horse darle más ataques.

El [Fangire] quería volver a buscar a su cena, por lo que levanto la espada y la empujo enterrándola en Kiva.

Moka: ¡WATARU-KUN!- Grito de horror al ver eso y Kurumu se tapo la boca.

El [Fangire] rio complacido hasta que noto que Kiva sujeto la espada. De inmediato se pregunto como sobrevivio y su respuesta fue clara.

Kivat: Jejeje. Esh una lashtima.- Dijo mientras sujetaba la punta de la espada con su boca.

Wataru no desaprovecho su oportunidad y le empezó a dar golpes a Horse en la cara y pecho, haciéndolo retroceder de a poco hasta que le dio una fuerte patada tirándolo y haciéndolo rodar por el suelo a unos metros de él. Horse se fue parando de a poco y el guerrero decidió terminar la pelea.

 **{[Fin de la canción]}**

Kiva saco de su costado derecho un silbato rojo y lo puso en Kivat.

Kivat: Bien, aquí vamos.- Dijo antes de recibir en su boca y cerrarla.- **¡WAPE UP!**

Kivat salió del cinturón mientas que Kiva se agachaba un poco y se cruzaba de brazos. El día se convirtió en noche con una luna apareciendo detrás del guerrero brillando en una luz amarilla.

Kiva alzo su pierna derecha hacia arriba y Kivat voló alrededor de ella abriendo las cadenas. El poder demoniaco del guerrero aumentaba y este dio un salto al aire. El guerreo quedo boca abajo delante de la luna en el cielo antes de dar una vuelta y dar una patada voladora cayendo en dirección al [Fangire].

Horse estaba muy débil y aturdido para reaccionar y recibió la patada de golpe. El [Fangire] fue siendo empujado hacia atrás mientras por el guerrero hasta chocar contra una pared, donde esta se rompió tomando la forma de la marca de Kiva.

Kiva mantenía su pie sobre el [Fangire] mientras unas luces en las joyas de su bota se iluminaban y se fue iluminando en secuencia de la que está debajo de la rodilla hasta donde esta su pie. Cuando llego en la ultima joya, la luz entro dentro de Horse, quien exploto y se rompió en pedazos mientras un orbe de luz apareció en donde el estaba antes.

El orbe fue subiendo y se escucho el rugido de un dragón. [Castle Doran] apareció en escena y se puso cerca de su amo. Este miro el orbe y se fue acercando intentando atraparlo con su boca.

Kivat: Vamos, vamos. Ve y comételo ya.- Dijo con impaciencia y el castillo viviente atrapo el orbe para comérselo. Luego de tragar, dejo salir un eructo.- ¡Oi! ¡Cuida tus modales, Doran!

El dragón dio un rugido antes de irse y esconderse. Moka y Kurumu quedaron con la boca abierta al ver esto, más la súcubo al ver a un enorme dragón con forma de castillo.

Kiva vio su trabajo hecho y se fue del lugar.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Wataru: ¿El rosario te hablo?- Pregunto con una cara de shock mientras que la chica asentía.

Moka: Es extraño ¿Verdad?- Murmuro tomando su rosario con su mano mientras lo miraba.

Ambos jóvenes estaban caminando en dirección a la academia mientras hablaban.

Ayer había sido un día agitado para ambos. Gracias a que nadie supo el ataque que hizo la súcubo, ella pudo escaparse de cualquier castigo que le podrían haber dado. Las tres chicas que fueron atacadas por el [Horse Fangire] pudieron salir sin ningún rasguño mientras llegaron a la sala de profesores para informar de lo sucedido.

Obviamente fueron a revisar el lugar y se sorprendieron del estado en que quedo el lugar de batalla. Preguntaron a los que estuvieron cerca para interrogarlos y les dijeron que un sujeto en armadura de murciélago peleo contra un monstruo en forma de caballo. También dijeron que el guerrero debía ser un vampiro por el alto poder que tenía y obviamente era hombre por su apariencia, la cual fue confirmada por las tres chicas salvadas. Luego le contaron que un enorme dragón con forma de castillo llego y se comió un extraño orbe que había salido de los restos de la criatura caballo para comérselo antes de irse. Por otra parte, el guerrero también se fue y desapareció.

Con esto, Kiva se gano una fama como el guerrero vampírico que defiende a la escuela, puesto que era obvio que el [Fangire] quería matar a las tres, lo cual fue frustrado por el héroe. Por suerte, nadie sabia que Wataru era ese guerrero, por lo que nadie lo molestara por el evento.

Moka le converso a Wataru que su otra yo le platico sobre la habilidad de Kurumu para que fuera de inmediato con él y no permitiera besarlo, evitando que se convirtiera en un esclavo de la chica.

Wataru le agradeció por su gran preocupación con él, pero ambos estaban intrigados por el hecho que la otra Moka le hablo a su contraparte gentil.

Moka: Es la primera vez que me pasa esto.-Dijo sinceramente mirando su rosario.- ¿Podría ser que el sello se esté debilitando?

Kivat: Tal vez, o tal vez tu otra yo decidió hablarte. Conociendo a tu otra personalidad, no me extrañaría.- Ambos asintieron de acuerdo.

La chica se veía un poco preocupada y el castaño noto esto.

Wataru: Bueno, pase lo que pase. Moka-san sigue siendo mi amiga sin importar el lado que sea.- Dijo sinceramente sonrojando a la chica.- Es por eso que te protegeré como tu hiciste conmigo.

Moka: Gracias, Wataru-kun.- Dijo con una sonrisa angelical y ambos empezaron a crear su propio mundo mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos del otro.

Kivat: (Es increíble que logren esto con ton solo 2 días tras haberse conocido.)- Pensó realmente asombrado mientras miraba el mundo rosa de ambos adolescentes, quienes parecían no querer salir de ahí.

Kurumu: ¡Buenos días, Wataru!- Hasta que alguien grito lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlos.

Esto saco de cuadro a ambos asiendo caer al castaño mientras que la peli rosa se encojaba con las manos en el rostro decepcionada. Ambos se levantaron y voltearon a ver a la peli azul detrás de ellos sujetando algo.

Kurumu: ¡Horneé estas galletas para ti! ¡Si quieres, podemos comerlas juntos!- Dijo extendiendo sus manos mostrando las galletas.

Wataru: ¿E-Eh…? ¿ _Boku ga_ …?- Pregunto señalándose a si mismo y la chica asintió.- ¿P-Por que?

Kurumu: ¡Vamos! ¿No recuerdan que mencione que buscaba a mi "destinado"?- Ambos monstruos vampíricos asintieron.- He decidido… ¡Que será Wataru!

Wataru/Moka: ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?- Gritaron de horror. Moka palideció con el rostro azul y Wataru igual, aunque con el rostro un poco rojo.

Kurumu: Te arriesgaste para protegerme y hasta me perdonaste por lo que intente hacerte.- Explico mientras se sonrojaba con una mano en la cara antes de caminar hacia el mestizo.- ¡Y termine enamorada de ti!- La chica llego con el castaño pegando sus pechos sobre el mientras levantaba el paquete de galletas.- Toma, toma, toma, toma… Prueba mis galletas.

Wataru: A-A-Ano~… E-Etto~…- Trataba de formar palabras, pero eso era lo único que salia de su boca.

De repente fue apartado de ella por parte de Moka, quien sujeto uno de sus brazos mirando a la chica con enojo. Kurumu tomo el otro brazo libre del castaño con una mano para jalarlo a ella, pero Moka lo volvió a jalar hacia ella. La peli azul tiro las galletas y ambas empezaron una guerra de jalones donde Wataru era el premio mientras que esta se mareaba al ser tirado de un lado a otro y pedía con desesperación que alguien lo ayudara. Por otra parte, Kivat miraba todo desde la seguridad de una rama de un árbol.

Kivat: Ai, Wataru. Una de las cosas que jamás podre ayudarte, es salvarte de las mujeres.- Dijo con lastima mientras miraba a su compañero para luego fijar su mirada en algo y bajar donde estaba.- Mmh~, galletas ¿eh? Seria una lastima desperdiciarlas, ¡Así que buen provecho!

Mientas que Kivat comía las galletas, ambas chicas seguían jalando al pobre Wataru de un lado a otro, quien ya tenia los ojos en forma de espiral.

Kurumu: ¡El será mi esposo!- Grito sujetando y manteniendo al castaño a su lado mientras que Moka trataba de recuperarlo.

Moka: ¡No puedes! ¡WATARU ES MÍO!- Grito antes de aumentar la fuerza y traer al castaño a su lado y morderle el cuello.

*Capu*

Wataru: ¿Eh¡

*CHUUUUUU*

Wataru: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito al cielo como jamás lo había hecho antes y esto solo era el comienzo de la alocada vida de nuestro héroe.


	3. Una brujita solitaria

**Capítulo 3: Una brujita solitaria.**

* * *

Los estudiantes de la escuela Yokai estaban reunidos y mirando el tablero de anuncios para ver los resultados de sus exámenes de medio término. Entre ellos, Wataru estaba ahí buscando su nombre con nerviosismo con Kivat en su hombro.

El chico se encontraba nervioso pensando que no le fue bien mientras que el murciélago le daba palabras de alivio para tranquilizarlo.

Kivat: ¡Mira Wataru! ¡Ahí estas!- Exclamo señalando hacia una parte de la pizarra y el castaño vio ahí su nombre en el puesto N°17.- Felicitaciones.

Wataru: Gracias, Kivat. Pero creo que solamente tuve suerte. Debo esforzarme más.- Dijo algo nervioso.

Kivat: Tonterías, quedaste en el puesto número 17 y entre los 20 mejores de tu año. Eso ya es un gran logro.- Dijo tratando de animar al chico con poca confianza.- Al menos no te fue como ellos.

El castaño se giro y vio a un grupo de chicos que olvidaron ocultar su apariencia, por lo que tenían sus pieles de colores.

-¡Hey, estoy clasificado en el puesto 200!- Dijo uno de piel rosada.

-¡Yo estoy clasificado en el 222, eso es malo!- Dijo otro de piel azul.

-¡Los envidio, estoy en el puesto 245!- Dijo un tercero con piel verde y la lengua afuera.

El chico no sabía cómo racionar ante la escena excepto abrir la boca con ojos en blanco, pero Kivat se dio una palmada en la cara con una de sus alas.

Kivat: Esos idiotas. Se supone que deben permanecer en forma humana. Ningún humano tiene un piel de color rosa, azul o verde.- Se quejo en murmullo para solo ser oído por su compañero, quien asintió.

A pesar de eso, a nadie le molestaba verlos ya que todos son monstruos. Por lo tanto, Kivat podía estar afuera y ser visto sin el temor de revelar la identidad de Wataru. Después de todo, ¿que clase de chico tendría un murciélago dorado consigo y que además habla? Fue gracias a que están en una escuela para monstruos que Kivat no tenia la necesidad de esconderse a cada minuto como lo había hecho en la escuela anterior de Wataru.

En ese momento, los estudiantes vieron a Moka caminando hacia la pizarra, lo cual llamo la atención de todos.

-Wow, Moka-san de seguro que es increíble.- Comento un estudiante varón.

-Si, no solo eres la chica más bonita de la escuela, si no también la más inteligente.- Decía otro.

-¡Inteligencia y belleza es la mejor descripción para ella!- Dijo un tercero sonrojado, siendo que su estado era compartido por todos quienes miraban a la chica.

Kivat: (Estos chicos necesitan seriamente un filtro.)- Pensó con una gota de sudor al ver la escena. Si ellos actúan así a cada rato, las posibilidades que se conviertan en magos aumentan. **(NT: Se dice que, si a los 30 sigues siendo virgen, entonces te conviertes en mago.)**

La chica siguió caminando, pero en el momento en que vio a Wataru, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

Moka: ¡Wataru-kun!- Exclamo alegre mientras trotaba hacia el chico, haciendo que las sonrisas de sus fans desvaneciera. Por otra parte, al castaño le empezó a sonrojar la cara.- Buenos días.

Wataru: B-Buenos días… y felicitaciones.- Dijo tratando de controlarse.

Moka: Gracias, pero solo fue suerte.- Dijo con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa.

Kivat: Eso no es verdad. Se nota que eres muy capas.- Dijo alentando a la chica mientras miraba las similitudes de estos dos. Ambos eran demasiado modestos.

Moka: Gracias, Kivat-san.

Kivat: Ya te lo dije. Solo llámame Kivat. Estamos en confianza ¿Recuerdas?

Moka: Es verdad, jejejeje.- Dijo sonriendo un poco avergonzada mientras que el murciélago sonreía.

Kivat: (Ella definitivamente es la chica para Wataru.)- Pensó anotando mentalmente toda la información para dársela a alguien en otro momento.- Por otra parte, ¿Por qué no estudian los dos juntos para los próximos exámenes? De esa forma les iría mejor.

Moka: Esa es una buena idea, Kivat.- Dijo dando un aplauso y fijo su mirada al castaño.- ¿Qué dices, Wataru-kun?

Wataru: Y-Y-Yo…- Tartamudeo sonrojado, pero un ligero golpe de ala de Kivat lo saco de su Shock.- Estaría encantado…

Moka: ¡Hurra!- Exclamo con gran alegría.

Por otra parte, el castaño y el murciélago se fijaron en los chicos, quienes ardían en las llamas de los celos.

-¡Tiene una cita de estudio con Moka-chan!

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿¡Como puede ser tan afortunado!?

-¡Debo encontrar su secreto!

-¡Como lo envidio!

Esos fueron algunos de los comentarios de los chicos a su alrededor, los cuales dejaron con algo de miedo al castaño y una cara aburrida del murciélago mientras que la propia chica no es consciente de los pensamientos de sus fans.

Sin embargo, reconocido para los tres, había alguien observándolos desde lejos. Más específico, a la peli rosa.

¿?: Moka-san…- Dijo alguien.

La persona quien estaba espiando a Moka era una niña que estaba disfrazada como una bruja usando una capa y sombrero mientras usaba el uniforme de la escuela. Ella siguió viendo fijamente a la chica vampiro, pero regreso a la realidad al oír a alguien.

¿?: Felicitaciones, Sendou Yukari.- Dijo una voz masculina la cual hizo que la chica se volteara.

Yukari: Eres el delegado de mi clase…- Dijo al ver al sujeto junto a sus lacayos.

Delegado: Volviste a quedar en el primer lugar en las calificaciones ¿eh? Como era de esperarse de una chica genio. Supongo que no saltaste algunas clases para nada. Pero…- En eso su mirada se vuelve más fría.- Sufrirás si sigues rompiendo las reglas.

Yukari: ¿Rompiendo las reglas?

Lacayo 1: ¡Por ejemplo! ¡Tu atiendo luce como el de un cosplay!- Exclamo uno de los subordinados del sujeto que era casi calvo. Este la estaba señalando con ambos dedos.

Lacayo 2: No importa como lo veas, va en contra de las reglas escolares.- Dijo otro que era gordo mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la niña con interés.

Yukari: E-Esto es…

Delegado: En serio. Como representante de la clase, tu existencia es un dolor de cabeza para mi.- Dijo tratando de parecer como una especie de noble.

Yukari solo bajo un poco la mirada, pero ella sigilosamente saco una barita con la punta en forma de corazón y una estrella en el medio de esta. Ella la agito un poco y de repente, tres cubos metálicos cayeron sobre el representante y sus lacayos, uno por cabeza, que causo que cayeran al suelo.

Yukari: ¡Jajajajaja! Se lo merecían.- Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que le salían por una escena tan graciosa.

Delegado: Tu…-Murmuro con furia mientras se levantaba.- ¿¡Que es lo que acabas de hacer!? ¡Pequeña mocosa altanera!

El sujeto fue a atacar a Yukari con todas las intenciones de dañarla. La chica cerro los ojos con miedo.

Moka: ¡No lo hagas!- Grito mientras se ponía enfrente de Yukari para protegerla.

El sujeto se sorprendió un poco al ver a la persona, pero no le importo mucho y continuo. Sin embargo… alguien lo detuvo.

¿?: Alto.- Dijo una voz masculina con mucha seriedad en su voz mientras agarraba la mano del representante.

Delegado: Tu… Tu eres…- Dijo con algo de miedo al sentir la mirada del chico, que era muy fría y con instintos asesinos.

El que se interpuso en el ataque del representante de la clase de Yukari era nadie más y nada menos que Wataru, cuyas marcas de vidrio aparecieron en su rostro dejando en claro que era Kurenai quien estaba en el asiento del conductor.

Wataru: Dime… ¿Qué crees que estas tratando de hacerle a una niña?- Exigió con calma, pero con tal frialdad que la espalda del abusador y sus lacayos se estremecieron.

Delegado: ¡E-Eso no te interesa! ¡Ella esta rompiendo las reglas y mi deber como representante de la clase es castigar a quienes las rompen!

Wataru: ¿Y haces eso con violencia?- Pregunto con aun más frialdad, lo cual asusto a los tres.

Moka: Por favor, no use la violencia contra las chicas.- Dijo entrando en la conversación, pues ella tampoco toleraba que atacaran a una niña.

El abusador vio esto con enojo, pues se interpusieron en su camino. Pero si no fuera peor, el alboroto que hicieron fue llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes a su alrededor. Chasqueo la lengua al ver su situación y no tuvo más remedio que retirarse.

Delegado: Muy bien, nos retiraremos. Pero si ella rompe otra regla de la escuela, entonces la matare ¿Trato?

Wataru: No.- Dijo con frialdad mirando a los ojos del sujeto.- Si ella rompe otra regla de la escuela, entonces se le castigara como a cualquier otro estudiante por como se exigen en las normas. Detención, suspensión, expulsión o cualquier castigo que sea el adecuado considerando lo que hizo. "SIN" amenazas con matar a nadie. Si descubro que intentas dañarla como trataste de hacerlo antes…- En eso, aumenta el agarre y las marcas se hacen más notorias mientras muestra su poder demoniaco.- Entonces prepárate para ir al hospital por 3 meses.

Kivat: Les recomiendo que le hagan caso.- Dijo el murciélago poniéndose en el hombro del castaño.- Cuando el hace amenazas en ese estado… siempre las cumplirá.

Delegado: L-Lo que sea…- Murmuro antes de que él y sus lacayos se fueran, pero en el fondo, le creció un gran miedo al sentir la amenaza del castaño. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir mostrarlo.- En serio, estar en la misma clase con la raza fronteriza me hace querer vomitar.

Kivat: Muy bien, ya te puedes calmar Wataru. Ya se han ido.- Dijo al momento que los tres sujetos se fueron de la vista.

Kurenai dio un suspiro mientras las marcas desaparecían, dejándole el control a Wataru. Moka también suspiro de alivio al ver que su amigo volvió a ser el de antes y al ver que los sujetos se fueron. Por otra parte, Yukari se estaba aferrando a la espalda de la chica aun un poco perturbada al ver todo lo que había sucedido.

* * *

-Cafetería-

Yukari: ¡Gracias por su ayuda-desu! Me han salvado-desu.- Dijo la chica con atuendo de brujita.- Soy Sendo Yukari-Imasu.

Moka: He oído hablar de ti. Que eres cuatro anos menor y aun así vienes a nuestra escuela.

Wataru: Debes ser muy lista para lograr saltar grados.

Kivat: Muy cierto.- Asintió a las palabras de su compañero.

Actualmente Wataru, Kivat, Moka y Yukari se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela para comer y conversar. Moka realmente estaba sorprendida por que una niña de 12 años asistiera a su escuela y estuviera en su mismo año, pero la niña negó con la cabeza.

Yukari: ¡En realidad no es nada! Moka es mucha más increíble, ya que no solo eres inteligente, ¡Sino que también eres muy hermosa! Aparte de eso, yo… yo…- Fue murmurando, hasta que…- ¡Te amo!- Se confeso a la chica mientras se tiraba a ella.

Wataru se giro para ver a su amiga y se sonrojo enormemente al ver que Yukari estaba sobre ella mientras manoseaba su pecho. Por otra parte, Kivat estaba con la mandíbula tocando el suelo de la mesa mientras miraba la escena.

Yukari: Cada vez que te veo pasar por mi clase, me gustas más y más. ¡Y cuando me salvaste, tome mi decisión final!

Moka: Eh, pero que es lo que has decidido.

Yukari: ¡Por favor sal conmigo!- Exclamo con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro.

Wataru: Eh… eh… eh…- Fue murmurando sin palabras. Esto lo dejo completamente en blanco.

Kivat: Guau, una verdadera escena Yuri. Jamás creí vivir el día para verlo en la vida real.- Comento con una enorme gota de sudor.

Moka: Yo… ano… e-etto…- Fue murmurando buscando las mejores palabras antes de mirar a la cosplayer.- Esta bien, si es solo como amigas…

Yukari: ¡Siiiiii! ¡Soy feliz-desu!- Exclamo mientras frotaba su cara en los pechos de la vampira.

Kivat: Sera mejor que no veas esto Wataru. No es bueno para tu salud mental.- Dijo en el hombro del castaño mientras usaba una de sus alas para taparle los ojos. Conocía demasiado bien a su compañero y sabia que la escena podría causar que se desmaye.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Más tarde en ese día, Yukari todavía estaba frotando los pechos de Moka. La mayoría de los estudiantes se ruborizaron ante la vista mientras que algunos chicos tenían una cara embobada viendo la escena.

Moka caminaba tratando fuertemente de no prestar atención, pero el continuo manosea de la niña junto a las miradas concentradas en ella no ayudaban.

Moka: Ano… ¿Yukari-chan?- Llamo a la niña quien continuo su manoseo siendo arrestada por la peli rosa.

Yukari: Jeje. Moka-san, tus pechos son más grandes de lo que parecen.- Dijo dando valiosa información a algunos hombres interesados presentes en el lugar.

-Los pechos de Moka-san siendo apretados de esa manera…- Dijo un chico entre el publico con mucho interés… antes de que la envidia lo invadiera.- ¡Es imperdonable!

Yukari: ¡Los míos están planos como una tabla, esta sensación es como un sueño!- Dijo con alegría mientras que la victima se mordía los labios.

Moka: Esto es malo… siento que mis fuerzas me abandonan…- Murmuro con gran dificultad. Ella no sabia cuanto más iba a aguantar.

Mientras tanto, Wataru iba caminando con un cuaderno en mano. En ese cuaderno, el anotaba todos los objetos que había usado para hacer un barniz y les colocaba los colores al lado para saber que cosa sacaba que color. Pero también anotaba notas musicales, pues el también le gustaba componer nuevas melodías.

Actualmente tenía una canción escrita que tenia hace tiempo ideando. La tenia casi lista, pero quiera la opinión de un tercero. Fue en eso que vio a su amiga y pensó que ella la podría ayudar.

Wataru: Ano… Moka-san. ¿Podrías…?- Fue hablando mientras se acercaba a ella, pero fue interrumpido.

Yukari: Así que finalmente llegaste, Kurenai Wataru.- Dijo con un tono aburrido mientras seguía manoseando los pechos de Moka.- Tienes buenas calificaciones. Habilidades atléticas sobre el promedio. Se sabe que eres un tipo raro al venir aquí en tu primer día con la apariencia de un paciente de hospital con necesidades especiales y que también vas recogiendo todo tipo de cosas por ahí y luego de las llevas. Eres solo un bicho raro.

Esas ultimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Wataru y se clavaron en su corazón como estacas. Era cierto qué hacia ese tipo de cosas, pero tenía una razón para hacerlas, pero aun así no evita que fueran verdad. Una aura de depresión fue apareciendo en el chico. Por otra parte, Yukari solo continuo.

Yukari: No me gustaría que mi amada Moka-san se juntara con gente como tú. Se puede notar que el rumor de que venciste a Saizo fue una completa mentira.- Fue diciendo mientras continuaba manoseando los pechos de la chica, quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no soltar un gemido de placer.- Por eso… ¡Te reto!

Wataru: ¿Eh…?- Parpadeo ante la repentina declaración de guerra.

Yukari: ¡Toma esto!- Dijo mientras soltaba a Moka, sacaba su barita y la agitaba mientras decía unas raras palabras.

En eso, un armario de almacenamiento comenzó a crujir hasta que se abrió de repente. Ahí, salieron varios utensilios de aseo volando hacia Wataru comenzando a atacarlo.

Wataru: ¡WAAAAAAAAA!

Moka: ¡Wataru-kun!- Grito en shock al ver como su amigo es agredido tras ser liberada del manoseo de la chica.

Wataru: ¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡Por qué los útiles de aseo se están moviendo por su cuenta!?- Grito mientras trataba de esquivar los objetos y/o cubrirse de ellos.

Yukari: ¡Muy fácil! ¡Es porque es magia!

Wataru/ Moka: ¿Magia?- Preguntaron ambos antes de que el castaño se cubriera una escoba voladora y la niña se girara a la chica.

Yukari: ¡Si, soy una bruja!- Revelo sorprendiendo a ambos.- Y desde ahora, quien trate de acercarse a Moka-san, ¡Sera castigado por mi magia!

Moka: (¿No esta contra las reglas revelar tu identidad?)- Pensó un tanto preocupada.

Ura Moka: **(Técnicamente, ella no es un monstruo, por lo que la mayoría de las reglas no la afectan.)** \- Informo la otra Moka a la mente de su otra yo, quien se sorprendió de que ella pudiera hacer eso.

Wataru siguió siendo atacado, hasta que…

Wataru: ¡YA BASTA!- Este perdió la paciencia y grito liberando su poder.

Un pulso de energía demoniaca estallo en el alejando los útiles de aseo dejándolos sin la magia. Por lo que volvieron a ser objetos inanimados. Wataru estaba respirando pesadamente mientras miraba a la brujita con furia mostrando sus marcas de vidrio en su rostro.

Yukari se estremeció al ver y sentir el poder del chico. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de que era una mentira que el derroto al ogro. El poder que estaba mostrando ahora era claramente elevado.

Wataru: Nunca… vuelvas… a hacer… eso, ¿Entendiste?- Amenazo con furia. A el no le gustaba ser atacado sin ninguna verdadera razón y menos por tratar de alejarlo de su primera amiga que hizo en la escuela. No importaba que era una niña, pero amenazar era lo más lejos que iba a llegar. Nunca se atrevería a golpearla.

Yukari: E-E-Esta bien… ¡Pero esto aun no ha terminado!- Grito para después darse la vuelta y huir.

Wataru lanzo un largo suspiro mientras las marcas desaparecían, mostrando que ya estaba más calmado. Moka corrió hacia su amigo para ver cómo se encontraba.

Moka: ¿Estas bien?

Wataru: Si. Esas cosas casi no me golearon, pero aun así me deje llevar demasiado por lo que me hizo Sendo-san.- Dijo con arrepentimiento y Moka entendió la razón.

Moka: Descuida, cualquiera se enojaría si fuera atacado de esa forma y tan repentinamente. Además, sé que cuando aparecen tus marcas… te puedes dejar llevar un poco.- Dijo con calma.

Moka ya llevaba el tiempo suficiente para saber que cuando Wataru las marcas aparecen en su rostro, este puede dejarse llevar demasiado por sus emociones… en especial cuando está enojado.

Cualquier persona que fuera atacado con esa brutalidad y sin probación estaría enojado. Aunque era irrazonable amenazar con tal mirada a una niña, tampoco era correcto agredir a alguien de esa forma sin una buena razón.

Moka decidido llevar a Wataru a la enfermería por si acaso. Prefería prevenir que lamentarse.

Por otra parte, su otra yo quedo sorprendida y admirada por el poder que demostró el castaño. No cualquiera tiene ese tipo de poder y a la vez la haya impresionado tanto en tan corto tiempo. Ahora ella quería saber más del castaño y su poder. Por ahora, vera como maneja las cosas su otra yo.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie noto fue que un grupo de 3 estaba viendo todo lo sucedido escondidos detrás de una esquina.

Lacayo 1: ¿Escuchaste eso?

Lacayo 2: Revelar tu identidad es una seria violación a las reglas escolares.

Delegado: Ahora te tenemos… Mocosa.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus dientes se iban afilando.

* * *

-Enfermería-

Wataru: Itetete.- Gimió de dolor mientras Kurumu lo atendía.- Eso si me había dolido.

Cuando Wataru y Moka llegaron a la enfermería, la chica se tuvo que retirar porque olvido algo. Fue en eso que Kurumu apareció y vio al herido castaño, por lo que decidido atender sus heridas.

Aunque Wataru fue capaz de esquivar y bloquear la mayor cantidad de los ataques, aun así fue golpeado con uno que otro momento. Y como los objetos fueron escobas y cubetas metálicas, estos dejaron heridas en el chico.

Kurumu finalmente termino de atender la mayor parte de sus heridas y tras eso corrió hacia adelante.

Kurumu: ¿Hey, que demonios esta pasando? ¿Acabo de debutar en el capitulo anterior y no pude aparecer antes?

Murcielago: ¿Con quién estás hablando-dechuuu?- Dijo un murciélago que había aparecido de repente antes de irse.

Kurumu fue y regreso rápidamente con Wataru, sentándose a su lado.

Kurumu: De cualquier forma… Debes de haberla pasado mal ¿Verdad, Wataru?

Wataru: S-Si. Sendo-san esta totalmente loco por Moka-san y tras ver como me ataco, dudo que se rinda con ella.- Dijo con cansancio para dar un largo suspiro.- Si esto sigue así, no podre acercarme a Moka-san sin meterme en una pelea con ella.

Kurumu abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de poner una pose victoriosa.

Kurumu: (¡Yahoo! Gracias a ella, podre pasar más tiempo a solas con Wataru. ¡Buen trabajo, Sendo Yukari!)- Pensó con gran felicidad y se puso en pose de leopardo en dirección al castaño.- He oído rumores acerca de esa chica.

Wataru: De Sendo-sa…AAAAAAAH.- Grito en pánico al ver la pose y mirada de la chica mientras se sonrojaba.

Kurumu: Aunque dicen que ella es una genio, ella todavía sigue siendo egoísta y sus compañeros de clase dicen que siempre se burla de ellos o les juega malas bromas.- Fue diciendo mientras se acercaba al chico paso… a paso.

Wataru: Uh…A-Ano… Kurumu-san.- Fue murmurando con una sonrojo mientras retrocedía, pero para su desgracia, quedo contra la pared.

Kurumu: Probablemente ella se comporta así porque cree que es un genio.- Dijo con tono seductor y el chico esta contra las cuerdas sin saber qué hacer.

Sin embargo, sin que ellos lo notaran, Yukari estaba escondida al otro lado de la ventana espiando a ambos.

Yukari: Kurenai Wataru, como mi rival de amor, debo vencerte completamente.- Tras decir eso, ella busco entre sus ropas para sacar de allí un muñeco de paja con un papel en la cara siendo el rostro.- ¡Un objeto mágico, un muñeco Voodoo!

Este es un objeto mágico muy útil el cual permite a la persona controlar a otro, donde al hacer que el muñeco se mueva de una cierta forma, el cuerpo de la persona objetivo lo imitara aun encontrar de la voluntad de este.

Yukari: Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es añadir un cabello de Kurenai y…- Fue diciendo mientras metía un cabello del castaño dentro del muñeco y al hacerlo, tomo su brazo y lo hizo golpearse en la cara.- ¡Hey!

Al mismo tiempo, el brazo izquierdo de Wataru se levanto de repente para confusión de este antes de que formara un puño y lo golpeara fuertemente en el rostro haciendo que callera acostado en la cama.

Kurumu: ¡Espe…! ¿¡Wataru!?- Hablo en shock al ver como el chico se golpeo repentinamente en la cara.

Mientras tanto, Yukari siguió usando el muñeco haciendo que se golpeara en la cara provocando que el castaño se siguiera lastimando a sí mismo.

Yukari: Jeje. Es demasiado pronto para que juegues con los pechos de Moka-san.- Tras decir eso, dio una pequeña risita divertida antes de manipular al muñeco haciendo que tomara y manoseara algo en el aire.- Mientras tanto, puedes jugar con los grandes pechos de esa chica pechugona.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Moka estaba caminado por los pasillos en dirección a la enfermería. Ella por fin es libre del manoseo de la pequeña bruja y eso le daba alivio. No le gustaba que tentaran su pecho sin importar que fuera otra chica.

Tras resolver un pequeño asunto que tenía, fue a ver a su amigo para ver como se encontraba. Ella estaba muy preocupada por el y esos cambios de humor que podría llegar a tener.

Moka: Wataru-kun, ¿Cómo te…?- Sus palabras murieron al ver y oír lo que pasaba.

En la cama de la enfermería, se encontraba Wataru manoseando los pechos de Kurumu estando el encima de ella mientras que la chica solo tenia una sonrisa de placer y sonrojo en su cara. Por otra parte, el propio chico tenia un enorme sonrojo con una cara estupefacta.

Moka miro esto con un aura negra y mirada vacía. Jamás imagino llegar a ver esto del chico.

Wataru vio que su amiga llego y se asusto por como lo miraba.

Wataru: ¡Moka-san, esto no es lo que piensas! ¡Mi cuerpo se esta moviendo por si solo!- Grito mientras trataba de alejarse de la peli azul, pero su cuerpo no le hacía mucho caso.

Moka: ¿Q-Que están haciendo?- Dijo tras salir de su shock y un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en su rostro mientras se daba la vuelta.- ¿Acaso has usado tu "encanto" en Wataru-kun, Kurumu-chan?

A pesar de la situación, ella sabia que el chico era demasiado tímido y reservado para hacerle ese tipo de cosas a una chica. El siempre hecho de ser abrazado lo pone fuertemente sonrojado, por lo que la posibilidad de que haga un acto pervertido a voluntad es extremadamente bajas.

La única explicación es que la Súcubo usara su poder en el chico.

Kurumu: ¿¡Como podría hacerlo!?- Reclamo mientras se paraba, pero el castaño seguía aferrado a sus pechos para horror de este.- ¡Además, sabes que Wataru es inmune a mi hechizo!

Moka: ¿¡Entonces porque!?- Exclamo con algo de furia.

Yukari: ¡Hey!- Exclamo aun escondida mientras movía los brazos del muñeco.

Los brazos del castaño soltaron los pechos de la súcubo haciendo que el callera al suelo. Sin embargo, el sintió que sujetaba algo en sus manos y se horrorizo al ver lo que era.

Eran unas bragas.

Un silencio domino el lugar mientras que una corriente de viento paso entre ellos. Wataru con miedo vio hacia arriba, algo que lamento hacer, al ver que la peli azul ya no traía sus bragas puestas.

Kurumu: ¿Eh…?- Ella se sonrojo al notar que la miraba y rápidamente se aparto. ¡Iyaaaaa!

La mente de Wataru ya no pudo más y su cabeza se sobrecalentó mientras vapor salía de su cabeza hasta dar una gran explosión y caer al suelo inconsciente.

Moka: Wataru…-Murmuro con una sonrisa puesta con los ojos cerrados, pero tenia una enorme vena en la frente. Ella estaba fuertemente tratando de controlarse y no explotar.

Yukari: ¡jajajaaja! ¡Te atrape, te atrape!- Rio la brujita llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

Moka: ¡Yukari-chan!- Exclamo sorprendida al verla y la mencionada se pasmo al ver que fue descubierta.

¿?: ¿¡Que tenemos aquí!?- Exclamo una voz mientras entraba, robando el muñeco voodoo y entrando en la enfermería.

Moka: ¡Kivat!- Grito al ver al murciélago de su amigo.- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Kivat: Había llegado un poco después de tu y cuando vi a Wataru manoseando a la súcubo, sabia que algo andaba mal.- Dijo para dejar el muñeco en la mesa y señalarlo con su ala.- Este es un muñeco voodoo, la bruja de allí la uso para controlar a Wataru y hacer que atacara sexualmente a la súcubo.

Yukari: Oh, oh.- Murmuro antes de esconderse de nuevo, pero no se dio cuenta de que la punta de su sombrero era completamente visible y ya no hacia falta esconderse para librarse de su problema.

Murciélago: Así es como son las cosas.- Dijo un murciélago entrando en escena antes de irse.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de un salón de clases vacío, Wataru, Kivat, Moka, Kurumu y Yukari estaban dentro para tener una platica.

Wataru: Moka-san, aunque no me gusta decir esto, tenemos que hacer algo con Sendo-san.- Dijo el castaño con algo de seriedad.

Kivat: Estoy de acuerdo, esta vez ella se salió del limite.- Dijo en el hombro de su compañero.

Wataru estaba enojado, pero mantenía la calma al saber que se trataba de una chica. Sin embargo, Kivat hablaba con más seriedad y una mirada más penetrante en dirección a la brujita.

Kurumu: A mi no me importa mucho lo que me hizo.- Dijo con una mano en la cara mientras se sonrojaba y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

Moka: Bueno, Wataru-kun, Yukari-chan aun es una niña.- Dijo tratando de calmarlo, pero ver a la mencionada sacarle la lengua mientras permanecía detrás de ella no ayudaba mucho.

Kivat: No es escusa. Ella ya es lo suficientemente grande para saber que sus actos tienen consecuencias. Una que otra broma puede llegar a ser molesta, pero pasable. Sin embargo, hasta las bromas tienen sus límites y uno debe saber cuándo detenerse.- Dijo con seriedad antes de mirar a la brujita.- Además, atacar a alguien con objetos para golpearlo no es una broma, sino agresión. Y usar un objeto mágico para manipular a alguien es una acción grave. Ella debe a aprender el lugar y momento para hacer las bromas y saber de qué tipo hacer.

Wataru: Si ella continua así, ella terminara odiada por todos y tarde o temprano se quedara sola.- Dijo mientras miraba a la chica continuando la explicación de su compañero.

Moka: Eso puede ser verdad…- Murmuro con tristeza.

Moka tenia que admitir que lo que ambos decían era muy cierto. Yukari se había pasado de la raya con sus bromas y se gano la ira del castaño, quien siempre se mantenía calmado y rara vez se enoja a no ser que algo sea muy serio. Ella no deseaba tal destino para la pequeña brujita. Sin embargo…

Yukari: Estoy bien con eso.- Dijo con una cara molesta hacia el castaño.- Soy un genio después de todo. Así que no necesito la amistad de gente con menor inteligencia que la mía-Desu.- Tras decir eso, poso su mirada más abajo.- Y en primer lugar…-Levanto su cara poniendo una sonrisa forzada.- He estado sola desde el principio.

Wataru: Sendo-san…-Murmuro triste al ver sus ojos, podía decir que ella hablaba en serio.

Sin embargo, el momento se rompió cuando la brujita levanto su varita a la altura de su hombro. En eso, una tetera, una vasija y una gran cubeta, cada una de metal, callo sobre la cabeza del castaño de manera consecutiva haciendo que callera al piso.

Yukari: ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Te he atrapado-desu!- Exclamo con alegría antes de salir de la sala de clases.

Kurumu: ¡Oye! ¿¡Como te atreves a lastimar así a mi destinado!?- Grito enojada saliendo del salón viendo como la brujita se iba.

Moka: ¿Estas bien, Wataru-kun?- Pregunto mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse y este se acariciaba la cabeza donde lo golpearon.

Wataru: _H-Hai_ … pero duele…- Dijo con dolor.- Aun así, ella debe aprender a comportarse.

Moka: Por favor, Wataru-kun. Me parece mal enojarse con una niña.

Wataru: Lo se, pero…-Hablo el castaño con una mirada triste.- Creo que no deberías consentirla tanto.

Moka: ¿Qué…?- Exhalo tras oir lo que dijo

Wataru: Yo también estoy de acuerdo con que no debemos enojarnos con Sendo-san al ser una niña… pero tampoco podemos pasar por alto sus travesuras.- Dijo mientras se paraba.- Si ella continua así, podría llegar a quedar completamente sola… y ese es un destino que nadie debería pasar.

Moka: Wataru-kun…- Hablo con voz ligera. Ella por fin entendió que el chico solo se estaba preocupando por ella y que si no actuaban… seria demasiado tarde para la pequeña. Ambos sabían que era estar solo y no deseaban eso a la brujita.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Yukari estaba corriendo mientras se reía por la travesura que le hizo al castaño, pero realmente lo hizo para evitar llorar y mostrar su debilidad ante ellos.

Mientras corría, fue recordando sus días al empezar la escuela.

 _{He oído que esa chica es una bruja.}_

 _{¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué ella esta en el mismo grado que nosotros?}_

 _{Va diciendo "Desu, desu" a cada rato. Es como si ella tratara de seducir a los lolicones.}_

 _{¿No es el trabajo de las brujas el jugarle malas pasadas a los hombres}_

 _{Todo lo que haces es perder el tiempo.}_

 _{¿Hablando de eso, las brujas no son más parecidos a los humanos que a los monstruos?}_

 _{Ella no necesita estar en nuestra escuela ¿verdad?}_

 _{Si, ni vale la pena que este aquí.}_

 _{Apuesto a que sus calificaciones son buenas gracias a que usa magia.}_

Ella recordó todas esas palabras que dijeron sus compañeros de clase. Ellos murmuraban entre ellos lo suficientemente fuerte para que los escuchara y ella solo se mantuvo sentada mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas y apretaba los dientes deseando que la clase terminara.

Fue por esa razón por la que ella no asiste tanto a clases, porque no quería seguir escuchando los comentarios de sus compañeros. Y gracias a su gran inteligencia, no tuvo muchos problemas en su actividad académica.

Ella por fin paro de correr al llegar detrás de la escuela.

Yukari se quedo parada meditando las palabras de Wataru, pues aunque no le gustaba lo que le dijo, una parte de ella admitía que tenia razón. Pero de repente sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando fue empujada al suelo cayendo de trasero.

Yukari: ¡Eso dolió, idiota! ¡Porque no te fijas por donde caminas!- Reclamo enojada a quien choco con ella, pero se congelo al oír su voz.

¿?: Bueno, comparado contigo, nosotros podemos ser idiotas.- Dijo una voz de un hombre y Yukari levanto la vista.

Yukari: Delegado…- Hablo al ver a la persona.

Lacayo 1: Esta mocosa es la que siempre rompe las reglas de la escuela.

Lacayo 2: El delegado está muy enojado.

Yukari: ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes!

Delegado: Claro que si, sabes…- Tras decir eso, tomo la muñeca de la brujita y la levanto haciendo que quedara colgando sin tocar el suelo.- Tenemos que castigar a las personas que causen problemas en clase.

Eso exalto a la brujita y en eso los tres se la llevaron dentro del bosque.

Yukari: (Sálvame… Moka-san…)- Oro por ayuda mientras tenia los ojos cerrados.

Sin que los cuatro supieran, Kivat estaba encima de la rama de un árbol cercano. El siguió sigilosamente a Yukari cuando se escapo de Wataru y las chicas. El presencio todo y miraba esto con seriedad.

Kivat: Tengo que ir a avisarle a Wataru sobre esto.- Dijo antes de tomar vuelo.

* * *

-De regreso con Wataru-

Moka: Creo que tienes razón…-Murmuro con tristeza.- Pero aun así, no debemos ser duros con ella.

Wataru: ¿Por qué?

Moka: Porque he oído que todos sus compañeros de clase se burlan de Yukari-chan.- Revelo dejando al castaño sorprendido.

Wataru: ¿Y porque harían eso? Ella es solo una niña y no tiene sentido despreciarla solo por la edad o su atuendo.

Kurumu: Eso se debería por que ella es una bruja.

Wataru: ¿Por qué es una bruja?- La chica asintió ante la pregunta.

Kurumu: Veras, las brujas se consideran una raza fronteriza, la cual no se consideran ni monstruo ni humana. En el pasado, se decía que eran el puente entre ambos mundos… pero ahora son llamados mestizos.

Wataru: Mestizos…-Susurro en shock.

Kurumu: Además, aun en el mundo humano, existía la caza de brujas, los juicios de brujas y otros eventos similares… Realmente eran odiados por los humanos y no son aceptados en cualquier lugar.

Moka: Es por eso que quiero ayudarla.- Dijo entrando en la explicación.- Yukari debe de estar muy sola.

Wataru: Ya veo…- Susurro mientras miraba el salón y recordaba su infancia, siendo menospreciado por otros, ya sea humano o monstruo.- Ella es parecida a mi…

Moka: Wataru-kun…- susurro al entender a lo que se refería.

Ella sabía que su amigo es un mestizo también al nacer de un padre [Fangire] y una madre humana. Tanto Yukari como Wataru compartían la misma situación donde eran despreciados por ambas razas, pero al menos el castaño tenia a gente a su alrededor que lo ayudo a sobre ponerse.

Moka tomo la mano del mestizo, lo que hizo que la mirara.

Moka: Estoy a tu lado… y siempre seré tu amiga.- Dijo con seguridad para calmar al castaño, quien sonrió mientras asentía.

Wataru: Gracias.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kurumu: ¡Oigan!- Grito poniéndose entre los dos.- ¡No me dejen fuera!

Y de esa forma, un lindo y serio ambiente se rompe dejándolo en pedazos.

Wataru y Moka fingieron toser un poco para deshacerse del rubor que tenían. Recordaron como se juntaron las manos y ese tipo de cosas los puede llegar a avergonzar fácilmente.

Wataru: Vamos, debemos encontrar a Sendo-san y ayudarla.

Kurumu: ¿Ayudarla? ¿Después de cómo te trato?- Parpadeo anonadada mientras el chico asentía.

Moka: Wataru-kun tiene razón. Sabemos lo que es estar solo. Ella solo necesita amigas que la necesiten.- Hablo siendo otra con la misma experiencia que la pequeña bruja.

Kurumu arqueo una ceja ante lo que dijeron antes de dar un largo suspiro.

Kurumu: Bien, vamos por ella.- Suspiro derrotada.

Wataru y Moka asintieron, pero antes de que pudieran salir del salón, alguien entro.

Kivat: ¡Wataru, tenemos problemas!

Wataru: ¿Qué pasa Kivat?- Pregunto al ver como su compañero parecía apresurado.

Kivat: ¡Esos tipos que amenazaban a la brujita volvieron y se la llevaron al bosque!- Informo haciendo que los 3 presentes se quedaran en shock mientras Moka se tapo la boca.

Wataru: Kivat, guíanos. No hay tiempo que perder.- Ordeno serio y el murciélago asintió mientras volaba fuera del salón. El grupo de 3 lo siguió por detrás mientras corrían.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En las profundidades del gran y denso boque, Yukari fue arrojada contra un árbol.

Yukari: ¡Ay! ¿¡Que es lo que haces-desu?

Lacayo 1: ¡Desu, desu, Cállate-desu!

Lacayo 2: ¡Que sonido tan desagradable!

Delegado: En verdad que es desagradable…- Dijo con una mano en la cabeza y una en la cadera tratando de parecer noble y superior antes de girarse y mirar con ira a la brujita.- ¡Que inmundicia!

En eso, los tres comenzaron a transformarse, donde sus dientes crecieron convirtiéndose en colmillos. Su piel se torno verde mientras le salían escamas, una cola de reptil les creció y sus mandíbulas crecieron mientras se alargaban.

El delegado y sus lacayos habían tomado su verdadera forma, que era…

Murciélago: ¡Hai, hai! ¡Yo daré la nota informativa!- Exclamo un murciélago entrando en pantalla.- Hombre lagarto: una bestia con apariencia de lagarto humanoide, posee mucha inteligencia.- Tras dar la información, se fue abandonando la zona.

Yukari se levanto mientras sacaba su varita al ver acercarse los tres hombres lagartos a paso lento

Delegado: ¡Nuestra clase no necesita a una sucia mocosa como tu que huele a orines!- Grito con fuerza y unas palabras en especifico resonaron en la cabeza de Yukari.

{ _Nuestra clase no la necesita…_ }- Resonó la voz de una chica.

* * *

-Flash back-

Yukari estaba llevando el bote de basura para arrojar los desperdicios que contenía en el contenedor detrás de la escuela. Fue en eso que escucho la voz de una de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué le sucede a esa bruja?

Yukari: ¿Eh?- Parpadeo mientras se detenía y vio a tes de sus compañeras conversando.

-Mira que ser presumida solo porque obtuvo las mejores calificaciones.- Dijo otra de las chicas.

-Nuestra clase no necesita a una chica como esa.- Dijo una tercera.

-Tu lo has dicho.- Afirmo la primera.

-Después de causar tantos problemas a todos, ella será abandonada en poco tiempo.- Informo la segunda para luego las tres comenzar a reír.

Yukari solo se quedo escuchando la conversación hasta cerrar los ojos sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. En eso, ella saca su varita y la levanta activando su magia.

Las tres chicas se siguieron riendo… hasta que de pronto sintieron algo extraño. Bajaron la mirada… y vieron allí sus faldas.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaron avergonzadas para luego bajar sus chalecas para intentar cubrirse.

-P-Por que tan de repente…?

- _U-Uzo… Iada…_

Yukari: Jajaja ¡Que bien se siente!- Exclamo alegre dando a conocer su presencia a las tres.

-¡Esa chica lo hizo!- Grito una de las tras mientras iba tras ella, pero tropezó con el bote de basura cayendo al suelo junto a las otras dos.

-¡Eres horrible! ¡En verdad eres una horrible bruja!

Yukari: No pretendo ser amiga de ustedes.- Dijo mientras les sacaba la lengua, pero si uno se fijaba bien, se podía ver cómo le salían pequeñas lágrimas.

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Delegado: ¿Por qué estas tan callada?- Dijo mientras miraba a la brujita quien tenia su varita apuntando a ellos.

Yukari salió de sus recuerdos y empezó a conjurar dando un par de vueltas mientras movía su barita, pero…

Delegado: Cállate.- Dijo para luego morder la punta de la varita y romperla. Fue masticando mientras que la brujita miro su varia.

Yukari: Mi varita mágica…- Murmuro en shock al ver que perdió el medio para usar sus poderes.

Delegado: ¡Puag!-Escupió los trozos de varita que tenia en la boca y se giro a la bruja.- Que mal sabor, que pésimo sabor.

Lacayo 1: ¿Qué debemos hacer con ella?

Lacayo 2: ¿Nos la comemos? Con esta niebla no creo que nadie se de cuenta.

Delegado: ¡Es verdad!- Exclamo abriendo sus fauces mientras su legua se movía y retorcía, con ansias de saborear algo mejor que un trozo de madera.- Comer a una mocosa tan sucia no estaría mal para variar un poco.

Yukari: ¿Eh…? No… ¡NOOOOOOO!- grito de terror mientras cerraba los ojos y rezaba por algún milagro.

¿?: ¡Aléjense de Yukari-chan!- Grito una voz detrás de los hombres lagarto.

Todos miraron al dueño de la voz y Yukari vio una cabello rosa conocido.

Yukari: ¡Moka-san!- Exclamo al ver a la peli rosa.

Como el bosque era tan denso y con mucha niebla, Moka junto a Wataru y Kurumu se tuvieron que separar para poder encontrar más rápido a Yukari. Fue en su búsqueda que oyó el grito de la brujita que la pudo encontrar antes.

Delegado: Che, ¿Tu de nuevo?- Dijo con odio al ver a la chica.- Bueno, al menos ese idiota no vino contigo.

Lacayo 1: Vamos, comámosla a ella también.

Lacayo 2: Estoy de acuerdo.

Delegado: Ella luce más buena y jugosa… ¡Lo más importante, esos pechos, sus muslos y ese trasero!- Dijo con gran lujuria mientras le salía baba de la boca.

Yukari: ¡Por favor, no te preocupes por mi y huye, Moka-san!- Exclamo sorprendiendo a la chica.- ¡Puedo ocuparme de esos monstruos de bajo nivel por mi cuenta!

Moka: ¡Eso no esta bien, Yukari-chan!- Exclamo asustando a la chica mientras que ella fue caminando con tranquilidad a su dirección pasando a los hombres lagartos, quienes solo se la quedaron viendo en sus lugares.- No actúes de manera tan dura cuando te enfrentes a un problema que no puedas solucionar. Cuando sientas miedo, está bien pedir ayuda.

Yukari: Yo…- Murmuro bajando un poco la cabeza, sin ser capaz de decir algo.

Moka: No tienes porque forzarte a ti misma… No tienes por qué estar sola.- Ella por fin llego a la pequeña bruja.- Aun eres joven, así que tienes que ser un poco más honesta.

Yukari: No me fuerzo a mi misma.- Dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por debajo del ojo, limpiándose una lagrima.

Moka: Te sientes muy sola ¿no?- Ante eso, Yukari reacciono. Esa fue toda la prueba que ella necesita para entender como se sentía.- Si estas sola… si te duele estar sola, está bien decirlo.

Yukari desvió la mirada para no ver, ella no quería admitirlo, no quería parecer débil, quería demostrar que es fuerte y una adulta para que dejaran de tratarla como a una niña. Ella se giro a ver a Moka y se sorprendió al ver como ella… le sonreía como si le entendiera.

Mola: Yo también he estado demasiado sola.

Yukari: ¿Tu también, Moka-san?- Pregunto atónita, pues pensaba que alguien tan bella y popular debía estar siempre rodeado de gente, pero ver como ella le sonrió mientras le salía una lagrima le hizo entender que no mentía.

Moka: Esa es la razón por la que no puedo dejarte sola… quiero ayudarte, Yukari-chan.- Tras decir eso, llevo sus manos para tomar las de Yukari. Mientras tanto… ella lloraba sin quitarle la mirada encima.

Yukari: Moka-san…-Nombro totalmente conmovida por sus palabras y dejando salir ese lado suyo que siempre mantuvo encerrado en su corazón por pensar que era una debilidad. Su tristeza.

Yukari ya no pudo soportarlo más y se abalanzo a los brazos de Moka y lloro dejando salir todos sus sentimientos reprimidos desde que llego a la academia. Moka solo la abrazo con ternura y dejo que ella sacara todo, ella lo necesitaba.

Mientras que ellas dos estaban en eso, los tres hombres lagartos estaban viendo toda la escena. Pero ellos no estaban ni conmovidos ni felices… sino en shock.

Lacayo 1: ¿C-Como puede cambiar el estado de animo tan rápido?

Lacayo 2: ¡Nos han ignorado por completo!

Delegado: Imperdonable… ¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡Como se trata de algo imperdonable, devoremos su cuerpo tan jugoso!- Grito mientras que su mente justificaba sus acciones ante la declaración que hizo. Salto para comerse a Moka, pero…-¡AAAAAAAAGH!- Fue mordido en la cola por Yukari.

El delegado se volteo lentamente y miro como la pequeña brujita, a quien se le cayo el sombrero, le mordía la cola con fuerza enterrando sus dientes lo más profundo que podía.

Delegado: ¿¡Que demonios estás haciendo, maldita mocosa!?- Grito en cólera mientras hacia salir sus garras y decidió terminar con la brujita de una vez por todas.

Yukari abrió los ojos con horro al ver que no podría ese ataque de que seguro terminara con su vida. Sin embargo, alguien la tomo y la tiro al suelo evitando que fuera golpeada.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que era Wataru quien la había salvado.

Wataru: Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo…-Murmuro con una sonrisa mientras aguantaba el dolor.

Wataru fue rasguñado y herido en la espalda. Le dolía mucho, pero no era nada de lo que no podría soportar. Ya ha aguantado peores golpes por parte de los [Fangires].

El castaño se levanto de a poco y ayudo a la brujita a levantarse. De inmediato corrió y se alejaron de los hombres lagarto. Moka aun estaba acorralada, pero…

¿?: ¡Te tengo!

Moka: ¿¡EEEEEEH!?- Alguien la había sujetado y levantado.

Era Kurumu en su verdadera forma, quien se llevo volando a Moka hasta Wataru por petición de este. Le había pedido que se llevara a Moka con ellos cuando viera una oportunidad.

Ella por fin bajo y dejo a la peli rosa junto a medio humano y a la brujita.

Kurumu: Por dios, peses mucho ¿Sabes?- Comento con cansancio y la mencionada se sintió ofendida. Ella hacia mucho ejercicio y cuidaba lo que comia.

Yukari: Por que…-Susurro.

Wataru: ¿Hm?

Yukari: ¿Por qué me salvaste?- Pregunto mirando al chico.- Te hice muchas bromas y te he golpeado con mi magia. ¿Por qué viniste a ayudar a alguien que no ha sido buena contigo?

Wataru: Porque se cómo te sientes. Se cómo se siente estar solo y acosado por otros.- Respondió sorprendiendo a Yukari.- Cuando era niño, no tenía casi ningún amigo y se me la pasaban molestándome, siempre estuve solo y sin amigos. A los únicos que tenia eran a mi familia. Por eso sé como te sientes y quiero ayudarte. No quiero permitir que otros pasen lo que yo sufrí si puedo evitarlo.

Yukari no sabia que decir, no creía lo que escuchaba. Tenia a dos personas que compartían su dolor y eso de alguna forma… la hizo feliz. Se sentía que yo no estaba sola.

Delegado: Tch~, ustedes dan asco.- Dijo mirando con mirada asesina al grupo.- Ustedes han roto las reglas al proteger a esa enana, ¡por lo que nos los devoraremos como castigo!

Wataru: Ustedes, no son más que unos cobardes que molestan a los más débiles… y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar.- Les dijo a los tres hombres lagartos mientras apretaba los puños y las marcas de vidrio aparecían en su rostro, mostrando su estado de ánimo. Kurenai tomo el volante del conductor.

Delegado: ¡Basta ya, vamos a comerlos a todos!- Grito con las fauces abiertas, pero Wataru ni se inmuto y en cambio miro a Moka.

Wataru: Moka, ¿Te importaría ayudarme?

Moka: Para nada, en cambio, por favor hazlo. Mi otra yo quiere salir también.- Le respondió mostrando su rosario.

Sin más que decir, Kurenia retiro el rosario del cuello de Moka y esta empezó a transformarse.

Wataru: KIVAT.

Kivat: ¡Siempre preparado, Wataru! ¡Es hora de darles a estas lagartijas lo que se merecen!- Exclamo para volar hacia el castaño y morderle la mano.- **¡GABUT!**

El cinturón apareció en la cintura de Wataru y este de inmediato tomo al murciélago alzándolo hacia adelante.

Wataru: ¡Henshin!- Exclamo para poner a Kivat en el cinturón boca abajo y el chico se rodeo de mercurio junto a unas ondas antes de que estas se rompieran y mostraran a Kiva.

Moka también termino su transformación y Moka-sama emergió con su sensual forma de cabello plateado y ojos rojos. La aura demoniaca que expulsaban los dos hizo que los hombres lagartos hicieran una mueca de miedo, pero su arrogancia les impidió correr. Ambos monstruos de clase S miraron a los tres sin pestañar y pareciendo aburridos con lo que veían.

Yukari: (¿Esas son… las verdaderas formas de Moka-san y Kurenai Wataru?)- Pensó con asombro al ver a las dos personificaciones Vampíricas que tenía al frente. El poder de ambos era descomunal.

Delegado: Que… ¿Qué demonios son ustedes dos?- Gruño mientras que sus lacayos exigían lo mismo, pero su respuesta no fue nada más que una mirada fría de parte de Kiva que ellos pudieron sentir a pesar que el guerrero tenía casco.

Moka: **Así que… ¿Necesitan estar los tres juntos para intimidar a una niña?** \- Pregunto con seriedad antes de sonreír con burla.- **Ustedes sí que son patéticos.**

Delegado: ¿¡Que dijiste!?

Wataru: Lo que escuchaste. Son tan patéticos que necesitan superar en numero a alguien para sentirse superiores; y más aún, una niña.- Dijo para luego poner una mano en su cabeza.- Ustedes dan pena ajena.

Delegado: ¡Eso es todo! ¡Atrápenlos y mátenlo!- Ordeno y sus dos compinches salieron dando un rugido.

Lacayo 1: ¡Usar armadura y traer mascotas esta contra las reglas de la escuela!- Grito yendo hacia Kiva.

Lacayo 2: ¡Teñirse el pelo y usar una falda demasiado corta también esta en contra de las reglas de la escuela!- Grito yendo hacia Moka-sama.

Para humanos, esto habría sido un espectáculo intimidante para presenciar y hasta morirse del miedo. Sin embargo, para Kiva y Moka-sama, quienes enfrentaron a seres más aterradores y poderosos, esto apenas era una ligera brisa. Ambos ni se molestaron en poner una postura y cuando ambos lacayos del delegado de clase de Yukari llegaron a ellos…

*POW*

Ambos hombres lagartos fueron enviados a volar de repente por una sola patada que les dio Kiva y Moka-sama con una velocidad descomunal. Ambos lacayos terminaron colgados en las ramas de unos árboles cercanos y habían perdido los dientes por las patadas, pero el sabor de la tierra y zapato o bota de acero quedaría en sus bocas por un tiempo.

Yukari: (Ambos son uno de los monstruos legendarios, ¡Vampiros!)- Pensó exaltada al ver el poder y velocidad de ambos.

Tanto Kiva como Moka-sama bajaron sus piernas dominantes y fijaron sus miradas en el líder lagarto, quien ahora temblaba.

Delegado: De ninguna manera… Solo una patada… ¡Solo una patada y mis hombres fueron derrotados!- Exclamo atónito al ver a sus compañeros en las copas de los árboles.

Moka: **Solo puedes intimidar a los débiles.** \- Dijo desde atrás del Delegado, quien se asusto sin voltear al reconocer quien era el que se encontraba a su espalda.- **Son miserables basuras.**

Wataru: Y la basura ir donde tiene que ir.- Dijo de la misma forma intimidante al lado de delegado dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

Delegado: Ese poder…-Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco y se daba la vuelta.- ¡Esta en contra de las reglas de la escuela!

El ultimo hombre lagarto salto abriendo sus fauces yendo a atacar a Moka-sama, pero ella tranquilamente contra ataco.

Moka: **Ya cierra la boca.** \- Ordeno mientras daba una patada a la boca del delegado, el cual rompió sus dientes con facilidad mientras lo enviaba a volar hacia arriba.

Kiva saco el silbato rojo del costado derecho de su cintura y lo llevo hacia Kivat.

Kivat: Muy bien.- Dijo animado mientras recibía el silbato.- **¡WAKE UP!**

Kivat se separó del cinturón mientras Kiva cruzo sus brazos. El día se volvió noche y mostro la gran luna creciente en el cielo. Kiva dio un gran salto, sobrepasando rápidamente la altura del delegado mientras que Kivat rompía las cadenas de la bota metálica del guerrero mostrando su forma roja con alas de murciélago.

Kiva dio una vuelta en el aire antes de girarse y dar una patada voladora hacia el delegado. El guerrero choco contra el hombre lagarto y este choco en el suelo con gran dolor aun con el pie del rider en su abdomen mientras algo de tierra se levantó.

Kiva: Conoce tu lugar.- Murmuro con seriedad mirando fijamente al delegado, quien tenia una expresión de dolor, antes de poner más fuerza en su pisada y al mismo tiempo, la marca de Kiva apareció en el suelo donde ambos estaban quedando en el centro de la marca.

El delegado escupió una gran cantidad de saliva quedando inconsciente mientras que unas cadenas aparecieron y sellaron la bota de guerrero una vez más.

Yukari y Kurumo quedaron atónitas por el poder de Wataru. Se podía ver que era un monstruo de clase S con tal poder que tenía. Ambas pensaron que era increíble.

Moka: **Impresionante. En verdad eres bueno peleando.** \- Dijo en un tono serio, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kurumu: ¡Maravilloso, lo que se esperaba de mi destinado!- Exclamo la súcubo con total alegría.

Yukari: ¿Por qué?- Pregunto atrayendo la atención de todos los que seguían despiertos.- Aunque hice esas cosas tan terribles a todos… ¿Por qué me han salvado-desu?

Al oír la pregunta, Kiva dio un largo suspiro.

Wataru: Ya lo había contestado antes ¿no?

Yukari: ¿Eh?

Wataru: Puede sonar meloso, pero queremos ser tus amigos.- Dijo con simples, pero la brujita se sorprendió.- Ya no estás sola, niña.

Yukari se sorprendió al oír esas palabras y se fijo en Moka-sama, quien solo miro hacia otro lado pareciendo un poco avergonzada de brazos cruzados. Incluso ella no es tan mala para dar un comentario que destruiría la felicidad y esperanza de una niña, por lo que decidió permanecer callada.

La brujita luego se giro a Kurumu, quien le dio una sonrisa, dando a entender que ella también seria su amiga. Finalmente, se giro a Kiva, quien asintió con calma mientras le levantaba un pulgar en alto.

Yukari comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Ella ya no estaría sola. Mientras tanto, Moka-sama camino hacia su compañero blindado.

Moka **: ¿Mi rosario?** \- Pregunto alzando la mano.

Wataru: Por supuesto.- Asintió mientras sacaba el articulo y se inclinaba ligeramente mientras lo entregaba.- Cualquier cosa para mi señora.

Moka: **Adulador**.-Sonrió mientras colocaba el rosario en su cuello.

De esa forma, el sello se reestableció y ella volvió a su forma normal. La vampiro de cabello rosado fue cayendo hacia Kiva, quien la atrapo. Kivat dejo el cinturón, provocando que la armadura se desmontara y cambiara de nuevo en Wataru, quien volvió a su personalidad tímida y amable.

Wataru: ¿Estas bien, Moka-san?

Moka: Si, solo un poco cansada.- Respondió mientras se apoyaba en el mestizo y le sonreía, cuya sonrisa de la devolvió.

Una tierna escena se formo… pero se arruino cuando Kurumu se abalanzo desde atrás del castaño.

Kurumu: ¡Eres realmente increíble, Wataru!- Exclamo mientras frotaba sus pechos en la espalda de este, causando que la víctima se sonrojara a ya no poder.

Moka fulmino con la mirada a Kurumu y de inmediato aparto al chico de ella, pero ella no rindió y solo se abalanzo otra vez. Una pelea se llevo a cabo entre ambas chicas. Wataru solo suspiro mientras se alejaba, Jiro le recomendó que permaneciera lejos de este tipo de situaciones.

Yukari: Ano~- El castaño se giro y miro a la pequeña brujita.- ¿Me podrías decir que era esa armadura que traías puesta?

Kivat: Esa, pequeña niña, es la armadura de Kiva.- Contesto el murciélago mecánico en el lugar del castaño, pero de repente el murciélago sintió un escalofrió al ver la mirada de Yukari, los cuales brillaban. Le salió una gota de sudor mientras retrocedía lentamente. El conocía esa mirada… y le temía.- Oh no…

Yukari: ¡Kawaiiiii!- Chillo mientras abrazaba a Kivat, quien se vio apresado por los brazos de la niña, que tenia más fuerza de lo que aparentaba.- Kurenai-san, ¿Es tu mascota?

Wataru: El es mi compañero y gran amigo.- Respondió mientras reía ligeramente mientras que Kivat trataba de escapar de la prisión llamada "abrazo".

Yukari no se había tomado tiempo en prestarle atención a Kivat, por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo lindo que era. Pero ahora que lo sabe, y gracias a las palabras que le dijeron, se sintió libre de expresar como se sentía.

Wataru sonrió al ver la expresión de la brujita y llevo su mano hacia su cabeza para acariciarla ligeramente. Ella lo miro sorprendido y algo sonrojada

Wataru: Espero que nos llevemos bien, Yukari-chan.- Dijo con suavidad y Yukari se sorprendió un poco antes de dar una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

-Unos días después-

Kurumu: Me he enterado de que Yukari-chan se ha portado mejor.- Dijo mientras ella y Moka llevaban unas cajas a su salón de clase. Ella recordó los nuevos rumores de ella que se escucharon.- Ella pidió disculpas a la clase por sus fechorías del pasado. Por el contrario, todo el mundo comenzó a pensar en cómo la habían tratado.

Eso era verdad. Yukari se disculpo a toda su clase al ver como había tratado a sus compañeros. Del mismo modo, todos empezaron a recordar cómo habían tratado a la pequeña brujita y se sintieron avergonzados consigo mismo. Ella solo era una niña y la agredían verbalmente en grupo. Se sentían tan tontos e infantiles al hacerle eso a alguien menor a ellos.

Tras eso, ellos también se disculparon con Yukari y comenzaron a tratarla mejor. Con eso, fueron viendo que ella es una buena niña y los ayuda de vez en cuando con problemas que tienen en sus tareas.

La brujita se sentía feliz de que ya no la rechazaron y que por fin tenia buena compañía.

Kurumu: Parece que de a poco las cosas están mejorando.

Moka: Me alegro.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Kurumu abría la puerta de su salón y ambas ingresaban… solo para quedarse congeladas en su lugar.

Yukari: ¡Wataru-san! ¡Love-love desu!

Se podía ver a Yukari abrazando a Wataru, quien estaba entre sorprendido y avergonzado con la cara roja. Mientras tanto, ambas chicas miraron esto dejando caer las cajas que tenían en las manos.

Moka: ¿Yukari-chan?

Yukari: Ah.- Ella se giro y vio a Moka y Kurumu, quienes tenían la boca abierta al ver la escena. Cuando las vio, ella sonrió.- ¡Buenas tardes!

Kurumu: Yukari, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Exigió mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

Yukari: Pues, mi clase esta justo al lado de la suya. ¡Así que he venido a pasar el rato aquí!

Moka: Pasar el rato…-Murmuro teniendo un mal presentimiento… y si que lo tenia.

Yukari: Esto es porque yo quiero mucho a Moka-san, ¡Pero también me he enamorado de Wataru-san!- Declaro sorprendiendo a los tres. Wataru sonrojado, Moka aturdida y a Kurumu con una vena saliendo de su cabeza. Mientras tanto, Yukari se sonrojo mientras apretaba más el abrazo hacia el castaño.- Cuando Wataru-san salto para protegerme, pude sentir una atmosfera madura. ¡Y quede totalmente encantada cuando se enfrento a esos rufianes en su gloriosa armadura!

Se podía ver que ella quería mucho al castaño ahora y no lo dejaba ir, pues la victima trataba de zafarse, pero no podía. Parece que la chica debió aprender algún hechizo que la mantenga tan unida a su persona. No encontraba otra explicación.

Yukari: En otras palabras, espero que el salte hacia a mi muchas veces más-desu.- Dijo con una sonrisa feliz y un pequeño sonrojo sin dejar de abrazar al mestizo.

Wataru: E-Etto… Yukari-chan. Nosotros no podemos hacer eso…

Kurumu: ¡Correcto! ¡Wataru es mió!- Exclamo mientras iba y sujetaba el brazo de Wataru, haciendo que Yukari abrazara el otro brazo mientras ambas empezaban una pelea de jalones donde Wataru es el premio.

Ambas se peleaban y decían que Wataru era de una de ellas. Por otra parte, Moka se quedo viendo esto congelada hasta que bajo su mirada con sus ojos ocultos en la sombra de sus flequillos mientras temblaba.

Moka: No puedes, Yukari-chan…-Murmuro atrayendo la atención de los tres y estos se sorprendieron de como ella salto alzando sus brazos en dirección al chico.- ¡Wataru-kun es mío!

Wataru: ¿¡Eh!? ¡M-Moka-san… espera…!

Moka: *Kappu…Chu~*.

Wataru: ¡AAAAAH! ¡Otra vez no~!- Su grito se escucho en toda la escuela, mientras tanto Kivat miraba desde una ventana la situación de su compañero.

Kivat: Bueno, al menos sabemos que Wataru no tendrá problemas en dejar dependencia.- Comento viendo todo con una pequeña sonrisa. Puede ser caótico, pero sentía que su amigo era feliz a pesar de todo.

Por otra parte, Moka-sama suspiro ante todas las locuras que hacia su otra yo y sus nuevas amigas desde el interior de la peli rosa, pero había una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Ura-Moka: (Kurenai Wataru… Kiva…)- Pensó con gran interés, el guerrero se había ganado su atencion.

* * *

-Castle Doran-

Jiro: Otoya, molesto bastardo. Parece que tu nieto logro despertar y adoptar tu habito de atraer mujeres. Has maldecido a tu propio nieto con tus genes.- Fue hablando mientras miraba la foto del hombre para luego sonreír.- Aunque en cierto caso, esto será divertido de ver.

Midori: Y que lo digas, no sabes cuanto espere para ver a Wataru-sama en este tipo de situación.- Dijo con felicidad, pues esto era mejor que cualquier telenovela.

Los tres guardianes de Wataru estaban hablando entre si dentro del [Castle Doran]. Habían sido informados por Kivat de lo sucedido. De como Wataru era atacado por la brujita al estar cerca de la vampira, por quien la brujita tenia sentimientos. Luego de como se enteraron de su situación y decidieron ayudarla para que finalmente la salvaran de tres estudiantes que terminaron en la enfermería por el castaño y la vampira.

Los tres se sentían orgullosos de como el chico estaba creciendo y como conseguía nuevos amigos. Sin embargo, se sorprendieron al saber que ahora la brujita tenia sentimientos por su amo. Bueno, es nieto de un gran playboy y su padre también era un imán de chicas. Parece que el encanto que heredo de ambos creo en el joven una naturaleza de atracción natural e inconsciente.

Rikki: En todo caso, Otoya de seguro que estaría orgulloso de él.- Hablo con neutralidad, pero con una sonrisa.- Lo bueno las chicas con la que tiene amistad son hermosas y buenas influencias para él.

Jiro: Yo objetaría con eso de buenas influencias. Una le chupa la sangre, otra lo ataca usando sus activos y ahora tiene a una niña apasionada. De seguro que su timidez podrá ser más controlada… pero no me quiero imaginar cómo terminará todo.

Midori: Relájate, esto le está haciendo bien a nuestro pequeño, además de que ahora se le nota más contento.

Jiro: Tu solo disfrutas de esta comedia romántica.

Midori: ¿Y quien dijo que no lo hacia?- Pregunto con unas palomitas en mano.- En todo caso, ¿Crees que las vaya a invitar a comer aquí como hizo con la niña vampiro?

Jiro: Eso depende de él.- Dijo mientras recordaba como cada vez que Wataru regresaba y cenaban, contaba lo bien que se la pasaba con sus amigas. Eso ya era raro, al ser tan tímido y miedoso, le era difícil hacer amigos. Solo tuvo unos pocos, pero eran los únicos que hacía en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, ahora estaba haciendo más amigos y con mayor rapidez y eso lo hizo feliz.- Es bueno que este haciendo amigos tan activamente.

Riki: Tal vez debería hacerle un almuerzo para que comparta con sus amigos.

Jiro: Creo que deberías.- Dijo estando algo de acuerdo con la idea.

Midori: Por cierto, Jiro. ¿Pudiste arreglar la motocicleta para Wataru-sama?

Jiro: Lo hice… y le va a gustar.- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal y orgullosa.

Riki: Conociendo a Kurenai, no creo que se resista mucho tiempo para presumir.- Comento y sus dos compañeros asintieron de acuerdo.

Los días para el [Fandiri] apenas comienzan.


	4. Los acosadores

**Capítulo 4: Los acosadores**

* * *

Yukari: Wataru-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó con curiosidad mientras miraba como Wataru desenterrar algunos hongos, hierbas y otras cosas para luego guardarlos en una caja de plástico que trajo consigo.

Ella junto a Wataru, Moka y Kurumu estaban en el bosque de la escuela, donde las chicas miraban como el chico se había subido las mangas hasta el codo y había cavado en la tierra con una pala para sacar los hongos y no dañarlas.

Wataru: Recolectando ingredientes.-Contesto sin apartar la vista del botín que obtuvo.

Yukari ¿Quieres hacer una poción?- Pregunto mientras miraba al chico con una sonrisa. Ella penso que tal vez Wataru tenga un interés en la magia.

Wataru: No es para una opción, sino para un barniz de Violín.

Kurumu: ¿Barniz?

Moka: Wataru-kun no solo toca violines, sino que también los hace.- Explicó Moka y tanto Kurumu como Yukari la miraron sorprendidas antes de girarse al chico.

Ellas no esperaban que el también supiera hacer violines, pues en una ocasión pidieron que tocara un poco y quedaron maravilladas por la melodía. ¿Cuántos talentos poseía Wataru, quien ya es un gran musico?

Después de llenar el cubo, Wataru sonrió con satisfacción mientras miraba todo lo que tenía.

Wataru: Esto debería ser suficiente.-Dijo con una sonrisa ya teniendo una idea de como mezclarlos con lo que tiene.

Yukari: ¿Necesitas ayuda con ese barniz?

Wataru: No, puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta. Pero gracias por querer ayudarme.-Contesto mientras se llevó el cubo y se giró a sus amigos: Hasta mañana.

Las tres chicas lo observaron como el chico se fue alejando y en eso la peli celeste se giro a la vampira.

Kurumu: Oye, Moka, ¿sabes dónde vive Wataru?-Pregunto con curiosidad, pues había tratado de buscarlo en los dormitorios, pero su nombre no estaba en la lista.

Moka: Pues~, Wataru-kun vive fuera del campus.- Contesto lo más simple que pudo, ya que ella sabía donde vive Wataru, pero dudaba que alguien le creyera. Ella nunca lo hubiera creído sino hubiera visto el [Castle Doran] con sus propios ojos.

Luego de un rato, la tres decidieron volver a sus dormitorios para descansar y estar listas para el próximo día.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Dentro del castillo viviente, se podía ver a Wataru junto a sus guardianes y Kivat tomando el desayuno. El desayuno del día de hoy para ellos era tostado con huevo frito y un vaso de jugo de naranja, lo cual es considerado el desayuno perfecto.

Todos comían en silencio disfrutando de su comida. No era raro de que de vez en cuando hubiera silencio en la mesa, pero había alguien que no le gustaba mucho el silencio y decidido romperlo.

Midori: Así que…ya llevamos un mes aquí ¿Verdad?

Rikki: El tiempo pasa rápido.- Dijo asintiendo con su compañera.

Jiro: Y muchas cosas han pasado ¿Verdad, Wataru-sama?-Dijo mirando de reojo al chico castaño.

Wataru: H-Hai.-Contesto mientras recordaba los sucesos del primer mes.

Desde el día que salvo a Yukari, muchas cosas pasaron. Ahora pasaba tiempo con las tres chicas, donde Moka quería de vez en cuando chuparle la sangre, algo que al él no le molestaba, aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que se quede con poca sangre estos días y podría llegar a darle anemia. Sin embargo, ella también se la pasaba el día conversando con él y eso le agradaba, pues era un ambiente pacífico.

Kurumu siempre salta a él y trata de seducirlo con sus buenas proporciones, cosa que preocupa de la salud mental del chico. No sabía cuanto iba a resistir ante sus encantos, pues incluso pones sus pechos en su rostro, cosa que muchos agradecerían, pero era demasiado para el tímido Wataru….aparte de que podría morir sofocado.

Yukari era todo un caso, ella saltaba a la espalda de Wataru y se aferraba a él. Siempre le invitaba a dulces o lo ayudaba con los estudios, cosa que el agradeció, pero también golpeaba a Kurumu con ollas cada vez que ella intentaba asfixiar al castaño.

Todo eso paso en el transcurso de un mes, se podía decir que la vida de Wataru no fue aburrida, pero a la vez nada tranquila. Wataru no tenía muchos momentos para relajarse excepto los momentos que pasa con Moka.

Jiro: En todo caso, parece que no has tenido ningún problema en adaptarte a esta escuela. Eso es algo bueno.- Los otros guardianes asintieron a esas palabras.- Por cierto, acabo de terminar de reparar "eso".

Wataru: ¿Eh, de verdad?

Jiro: Si, por lo que, si quieres, la puedes usar hoy. Llegaras más rápido a la escuela así.

Wataru: Gracias, Jiro-san.-Dijo para luego levantarse al haber terminado de comer. Mientras se marchaba, sus guardianes se quedaban mirándolo hasta que salió de la habitación.

Rikki: Parece más animado y contento ahora.

Midori: ¿Puedes culparlo? Ah encontrado buenos amigos y no se siente tan fuera de lugar como en otras escuelas.

Jiro: Además de que encontró a una chica que no le importa si es un mestizo, cosa que fue un golpe de suerte para él.-Comento y ambos asintieron de acuerdo a esas palabras.

Midori: Creo que esto le ha ayudado a superar hasta cierto punto esa timidez que tiene, se puede ver que tiene más confianza que antes.-Dijo sonriendo al recordar la actitud con la que llega después de clases.- Como me hubiera gustado que nosotros o sus padres lográramos eso.

Jiro: Eso es irremediable. Somos adultos y el es un chico de 16 años. Hay cosas que solo los chicos de su propia edad podrán solucionar. Además, esto es bueno para él, pues ahora tiene a más gente de su edad para confiar a parte de esos dos humanos que conoció en su anterior escuela y a su hermano mayor junto a su novia.-Explico para luego mirar a una foto que estaba en el comedor, donde se veía a dos personas.- A parte de eso, sabes que sus padres están demasiado ocupados con sus trabajos, en especial nuestro señor que trata de remediar con los problemas de los [Fangires] que aun causan problemas con el tratado.

Rikki: Para eso, han vuelto a activar ese antiguo sistema, ¿No es así?- Pregunto y el hombre salvaje solo asintió.

Jiro: Parece que han corregido los problemas que solía tener y le han dado unas cuantas mejoras para poder salir victorioso de las batallas. Solo espero que su nuevo usuario no se le pase la mano.

Midori: Ya conoces a nuestro señor y la buena relación que tiene con ese grupo de humanos en particular. De seguro hará que escojan a un usuario que no abuse ni se pierda en el poder.

Jiro: Eso espero, seria una molestia tener que interferir.

Midori: Tu y tus constantes desagrado al trabajo pesado.-Dijo quejándose mientras que Rikki solo fue retirando los platos para poder lavarlos.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Se podía ver a Moka caminando para dirigirse a la escuela con la esperanza de encontrarse con Wataru, pero en eso escuchó un ruido que solo había escuchado en el mundo humano. Se dio la vuelta y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. Ella entonces se quedó sin aliento cuando lo vio. ¿Qué hacía una moto en la Academia Yokai?

Era roja, con tres faros pequeños en la parte delantera en formación triangular. Parecía que fue modelado después de una bicicleta Harley Davidson. En la parte trasera de la bicicleta había una aleta con forma de ala de murciélago.

La moto se detuvo a su lado. Ella no podía reconocer al conductor, ya que llevaba un casco con una visera negra, pero ella sentía que lo conocía y un nombre se le vino a la mente.

Moka: ¿Wataru-kun?- Preguntó, esperando que tuviera razón, y el motociclista se quitó el casco mostrando que era la persona a quien había nombrado.

Wataru: _Ohayo_ , Moka-san.- Saludo con una sonrisa y ella sonrió de vuelta

Moka: _Ohayo_ , Wataru-kun.-Devolvió el saluda antes de ver y admirar la moto.-¿Esta motocicleta es tuya?

Wataru: Hai. Se rompió hace tiempo cuando pelee con un [Fangire], pero Jiro-san la reparó. A parte de agregarle un par de cosas.-Respondió y señalo la insignia de Kiva, que estaba en donde se encontraba el tanque de gasolina, a la chica.-¿Quieres que te lleve?

Moka sonrió alegremente antes de abrazar a su amiga alrededor del cuello.

Moka: ¡Me encantaría!-Exclamo antes de soltarlo y sentarse detrás del chico, donde este sacó un casco adicional para que ella se lo colocara.

Wataru encendió el motor de su vehículo para luego echarlo andar y acelerar a lo largo del camino hacia la escuela. Mientras iban en direcciona a la escuela, Moka, al estar tan cerca del chico, no pudo resistirse y se mordió su cuello. Este casi pierde el equilibrio por el shock cuando la chica se alimenta de él. Solo tenía que acostumbrarse a que ella se alimentara de su sangre. Ella dijo que tenía un sabor bastante único.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Frente a la entrada a la escuela, los alumnos estaban llegando. Entre los que estaban en la estrada, había dos chicas bien conocidas que se encontraron.

Kurumu: Buenos días, mocosa.

Yukari: Buenos días, vaca.

Tanto Yukari como Kurumu estaban esperando a Wataru. Desde que la súcubo y la brujita se conocieron, habían desarrollado una relación de enemistad. Normalmente se mostraba en la forma en que intercambiaban insultos. Kurumu molestaría a Yukari por ser una niña y Yukari comentaría algo sobre sus pechos.

Yukari: En todo caso, no tengo tiempo para ti. Baca lechera-desu.-Dijo con tranquilidad sacándole una vena a la peli celeste.- Creo que encontré algo que puede ayudar a Wataru-san con crear el barniz perfecto.

Yukari había pasado gran parte de la noche anterior leyendo libros sobre preparación de barniz para violín. Él quería ayudar a su nuevo amor en lo que podía.

Kurumu: Bueno, da igual.- Resopló sin verse afectada, pues ella hizo un pastel para Wataru y lo iba a compartir con él. Era un símbolo de su amor y solo tenia que esperar a que este llegara. Pero en eso, ella parpadeó.-¿Eh?

Kurumu escucho un ruido poco común en la escuela, y no fue la única.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-Dijo un estudiante al azar.

-No lo sé, ¿Pero de donde viene?-Comento mientras se vio a uno concentrarse.

-Creo que viene…de allí.-Dijo señalando hacia una dirección.

Los estudiantes salieron del camino cuando lo que se acercaba se acercó y se reveló que era una moto roja. En él había alguien con casco junto a una chica sentada detrás de él con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, que era…

Kurumu/Yukari: ¡Moka/-san!

Moka: ¡Ohayo!- Saludó sonriendo alegremente.

La motocicleta se detuvo frente a Yukari y Kurumu antes de que el dueño se sacara el casco después de patear el soporte.

Wataru: Ohayo, Yukari-chan, Kurumu-san.- saludó el castaño dejando a ambas chicas sorprendidas.

Los ojos de Kurumu se abrieron enormemente. Quien sabía que Wataru también tenía una motocicleta, y una asombrosa ni más ni menos. La mayoría de los estudiantes varones murmuraron sobre lo injusto que era y que Wataru era solo un espectáculo.

Kurumu: Wow, ¿Es tuya esa motocicleta?

Wataru: Lo es.

Yukari: Sugoi.-Susurro con admiración mientras lo miraba. Podía sentir algo mágico en ella, lo que significaba que no era un vehículo normal.

Kurumu solo deseaba que Wataru le hubiera ofrecido un paseo. Tal vez ella podría preguntarle más tarde...

De repente, hubo otro sonido. Era como un rugido y venía de arriba. Wataru conocía ese rugido y levantó la vista para ver una vista familiar. Kurumu y Yukari retrocedieron mientras que Moka se aferró un poco más fuerte a Wataru con miedo ante lo que cayó.

Aterrizó justo al lado de Wataru y ahora todos podían ver qué era. Parecía un dragón rojo con un cuello largo, cola, alas y un cuerno donde está su nariz. Lo que lo diferenciaba de otros dragones era que estaba dentro de un molino de viento.

Wataru: ¿Shoo-chan?- Preguntó al verlo, ¿Qué haca él aquí?.

Su pregunta fue respondida al ver lo que colgaba de la boca del dragón, el cual era un bento. Tomó la comida, la cual tenía una nota y luego acarició el hocico del dragón.

Kurumu: Wataru, ¿qué es eso?- Preguntó mientras señalaba al dragón / molino de viento.

Wataru: Oh, este es Shoo-chan.- Presentó mientras que [Shoo Doran] acarició a Wataru y le lamió la cara, lo cual hizo que el chico riera.

Ahora todos se preguntaban qué tipo de monstruo era Wataru. Los dragones eran criaturas poderosas y no muchos monstruos podían domesticarlos. Sin embargo, Wataru tenía uno, uno inusual en eso, y era su mascota.

Yukari: Kawaii~.-dijo mientras se acercaba a [Shoo Doran]. El dragón soltó un gruñido / ronroneo y permitió que Yukari acariciara su hocico.

Moka: ¿Por qué él está aquí?

Wataru: Vino a entregarme el bento de Riki-san.- Respondió después de leer la nota.

Kurumu: ¿Riki?

Wataru: Oh, es uno de mis guardianes.-Respondió antes de girarse a [Shoo Doran].-Dile a Riki-san que dije gracias.- El dragón asintió y se fue volando, con la hélice en su molino de viento girando.

Kurumu: Wataru, estás lleno de sorpresas, cariño.

Wataru: No tanto…- Comento mientras llevaba su vehículo a su lado.-Entonces, vamos a caminar juntos a clase.

Con eso, los cuatro caminaron a la escuela, donde al llegar, Wataru dejo estacionado su motocicleta en un aparcamiento que había en la escuela.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Luego de que terminara las primeras horas de clases, se vio a Wataru caminando en la zona detrás de la escuela. Le tocaba sacar la basura y el chico tomo el bote que usaban para llevarlo al contenedor enorme que estaba atrás.

El chico no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro.

Kivat: ¿Qué pasa, Wataru?-Pregunto el murciélago apareciendo de repente y poniéndose en su hombro.- ¿Algo te preocupa?

Wataru: No es nada, es solo que hay veces que siento que no encajo aquí.

Kivat: ¿A que viene eso tan de repente? Es obvio que aquí puedes encajar perfectamente.-Dijo antes de notar la mirada de su amigo.- Es por qué quieres enviar "eso" ¿Verdad?

Wataru: Si…-Respondió mientras aun caminaba.- Quiero que "ellos" sepan que aun pienso en ellos, y que me gustaría volver a verlos algún día.

Kivat: Bueno, tal vez hoy puedas.-Dijo tomando la atención del chico.- Después de todo, hoy es cuando "él" vuelve.

Wataru asintió y en eso recordó que había otra cosa ahí. Si todo iba bien, entonces tal vez podría solucionar todo de un solo momento.

¿?: ¡Tú, el de allí!-Pero parecía que la vida tenía otros planes.

Frente al joven mestizo, había 3 estudiantes de su escuela portando los uniformes. Uno parecía completamente normal, otro era delgado y llevaba lentes, y el ultimo era bajo y regordete. Lo que llamó la atención del chico era que estaban, ¿llorando?, mientras lo miraban con una cara de furia.

¿?: ¿Tu eres Kurenai Wataru de la clase 1-3?-Pregunto el chico de apariencia más normal.

Wataru: ¿Eh? H-Hai, pero…¿Necesitan algo de mí?-Pregunto mirando al trio.

¿?: No te perdonaré.-Dijo el chico gordo confundiendo al castaño. ¿Acaso les hizo algo?

¿?: ¡Eres nuestro enemigo!-Exclamo esta vez el chico delgado con lentes.

Wataru: ¿¡E-EH!?-Grito mientras daba un paso atrás.- ¿E-Enemigo? ¿Por qué?

Kivat: Si, no hay forma de que Wataru allá hecho algo malo. Si se trata sobre el hecho de vencer a Saizou o a esa lagartija…

¿?: ¡No es por eso! ¡El estás molestando a nuestras diosas! ¡Eso es lo que estás haciendo!-Grito el gordo interrumpiendo con un gruñido.

¿?: ¡No podemos tolerar esto!- Rugió el delgado.

Kivat: Ahora tiene menos sentido. Wataru jamás le ha hecho daño a una chica.

¿?: Si no lo comprendes, yo te lo explicare.-Dijo el de apariencia normal mirando al confundido Wataru para luego los tres tomaran el cuello de sus chalecas.- ¡Formación…! ¡A punto!

Los tres se quitaron las chalecas y mostraron otro tipo de chaleco que tenían puestos, pero estos eran de color rosado y franja azul. A parte de eso, tenían letras escritas en ellas.

¿?: ¡Y…!-Grito el de apariencia normal antes de… ¿poner sus manos al lado de una de sus mejillas de forma linda y balancearse de un lado a otro?- ¡L.O.V.E, linda Mokyuu-san!

¿?: ¡No perderemos ante tipos como tu!-Exclamo el gordo antes de poner un dedo en cada una de sus mejillas y cantar con voz de canto.-Kurumu, love, love… lovery, Kurumu.

¿?: ¡C.U.T.E Yukarin! ¡Moe, moe, huu, huu!-Termino el más delgado con un pequeño baile ridiculo.

Wataru: ¿Mokyuu, Kurumu y Yukarin?-Murmuro antes de conectar todo en su cabeza.- A-Ano…podría ser que…

Kivat: Por favor, no me digas que son…

¿?: ¡Así es! ¡Soy el líder del Club de Fans de Akashiya Moka-sama, Kasahara Kouzou!- Declaro el de aspecto promedio, ahora conocido como Kasahara.

¿?: ¡Además, yo soy el líder del Club de Fans Kurono Kurumu, Taira Gouzaburou!- Anunció gordo, ahora conocido como Taira.

¿?: ¡Y yo soy el líder del Club de Fans Yukari Sendou, Nagai Kubisaku!-Declaro el flaco de lentes, ahora conocido como Nagai.

Kasahara: ¡Juntos somos…!

Kasahara /Taira/Nagai: La alianza Love-Love.-Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras hacían poses ridículas.

Wataru y Kivat se quedaron sin palabras y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver la presentación muy simplona de ese trío de estudiantes.

Murciélago: ¡Es tan patético, que me he caído, chuuu!- Comentó el murciélago parlante mientras caía del cielo.

Kivat: Sin duda.-Respondió al oír lo que dijo el murciélago.- Incluso las poses que hacen esos tipos del escuadrón Gyniu y ese tal myster Satan que aparecen en Dragon ball Z hacen poses mejores y menos ridículas.-Comento con una gota de sudor y en eso noto como el mestizo no sabia que hacer.- En todo caso, Wataru, será mejor que vayas a botar eso para volver a clases.

Wataru: ¿Eh? Ah, si.-Respondió mientras salía de su estupor.- Gomen nasai, pero debo ira a botar esto…hasta otro momento…

Kasahara: ¡Espera ahí!- Exclamo deteniendo al castaño agarrándolo desde su hombro, impidiendo que se fuera porque eso no se iba aquedar así como así. Así que para darles su lección los tres sacaron tres conos atados con hilos- ¡Te mostraremos el terror de la Alianza del Amor!

Ahora los tres líderes comenzaron a golpear el cuerpo del mestizo con sus "armas" mientras decían "¡Castigo divino!, ¡Castigo divino!, ¡Castigo divino!" Una y otra vez mientras lo atacaban.

Wataru solo se cubrió con los brazos mientras recibía los golpes. No le dolían mucho, pero este tratamiento le recordó viejos traumas que tenía.

Taira: ¡Este tipo se parece a un humano por lo débil que es!

Nagai: ¡Cierto! ¿¡De verdad un sujeto como este venció a dos poderosos monstruo!?

Kasahara: ¡Un debilucho como tu no se merece estar con Mokyuu!

Mientras los tres líderes de sus respectivos clubes continuaban su "ataque", alguna de las bolsas de basura comenzó a levitar en el aire y de ahí arrojaron su contenido hacia los chicos fanáticos.

Kasahara: ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Está usando algún truco extraño?- Preguntó mientras se cubrían con sus manos.

Nagai: Te equivocas, esto es…¿Magia?

Yukari: ¡Hey, no molesten a Wataru-san! - Exclamo llegando corriendo mientras accionaba su varita mágica, ella fue quien hizo ese truco de magia porque había visto a esos tres tontos molestar a su amor

Nagai: ¡Que suerte!-Grito mientras miraba con un sonrojo a la niña.- ¡E-Es Yukarin!- Así es como le llamaba en señal de respeto, admiración y amor.

Moka: ¡Wataru-kun!

Kurumu: ¿¡Estás bien!?

Se vieron a la peli rosa y a la peli celeste acercándose.

Taira: Ku…Kurumu aquí...

Kasahara: ¿Mokyuu también?

Los líderes del club de fans de Kurumu y Moka se quedaron impactados al ver a sus diosas de su club.

Kurumu: ¿Qué le están haciendo a Wataru?- Exigió la Succubus al ver a otros chicos molestar a su destinado.

Kivat: ¡Estaban atacando a mi compañero!-Respondió mientras se paraba en el hombro de Moka. Como conocía a su compañero, sabia que el no respondería, así que fue por ayuda. ¿Y quienes mejor que las amigas del castaño?

Yukari: ¡Es verdad, yo he visto como lo golpeaban!- Afirmo ya que también había sido testigo de sus acciones.

Moka: ¡Oh, que horrible!

Yukari: Aquellos que molesten a Wataru-san no serán perdonados. ¡Varita mágica!- Declaró la brujita preparándose para su siguiente movimiento. En ese momento, con su magia accionó algunos utensilios de limpieza para atacar a los tres líderes.

Kasahara: ¡Quítenos esto de encima! Alianza del amor... ¡Retirada!- Exclamó y los tres comenzaron a huir del lugar pero su venganza prevalecía - ¡Kurenai Wataru, esto no se quedará así!. ¡Haremos hasta lo imposible para apartarte de nuestras diosas sin importar si es lo último que hagamos! ¡Un debilucho y raro como tu no se las merece!

Yukari sonrió y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por su truco al ver como esos tres se iban.

Yukari: Se lo tienen muy bien merecido. Wataru-san, ¿estás bien?- preguntó de forma amable.

Wataru: H-Hai…E-Estoy bien…-Respondió suavemente, aunque Moka noto la mirada triste que tenia.

Kurumu: ¡De cualquier modo, ha sido culpa de ellos!- Grito con enojo, ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados e iba tras ellos, pero Wataru simplemente la detuvo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Wataru: No, Kurumu-san, no tiene caso hacer eso, no vale la pena. Además…ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.-Dijo y la chica solo se resignó.

Moka: Pero Wataru-kun... ¿Qué piensas hacer la próxima vez si te los encuentras de nuevo?- Preguntó la vampiro porque no quería ni pensar que podrían hacerle.

Wataru: Solo los ignorare y huiré, con eso, nada me pasara.-Respondió con una leve sonrisa para calmarla.

Kurumu: Pero tu eres muy fuerte, podrías simplemente darles una paliza para que dejaran de molestarte.-Sugirió, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

Wataru: No me gusta pelear, eso solo lo dejo como última opción.

Yukari: Pues creo que deberías darles una lección a esos tres, Wataru-san. Solo dales una de esas patadas que haces y todo terminado.

Wataru: La violencia no es la respuesta a todo, Yukari-chan, pero gracias por preocuparte.

Las tres asintieron con la cabeza, pero luego Kurumu le abrazó.

Kurumu: ¡A mi no importa lo que esos chicos quieran hacerte, yo siempre estaré por ti y solo para ti porque tú eres mi destinado, Wataru!- Ella estaba dispuesta a protegerle la espalda, pero ella no era la única.

Yukari: ¡Yo también! ¡Usaré hasta el último gramo de mi magia para evitar que te hagan daño sin importar de quien se trate!- Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo y le abrazó del otro lado.

Moka: Emm...yo...también te protegeré.- Dijo esa frase con algo de rubor en su cara mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Wataru: _Arigato_.- Sonrió por su ayuda, pero luego puso una mirada que solo el murciélago dorado podía notar, lo cual lo hizo suspirar al reconocerla.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Después de la jornada de clases, Wataru volvió a su habitación dentro del castillo viviente para tomar un breve descanso de su practica de violín que tiene a diario. Mientras se recostaba en su cama, estaba pensando en una cosa en particular.

Wataru: Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que llegue aquí, me pregunto cómo estará Nii-san y a Nee-san. O como estarán Asagi y Yaze desde que nos separamos.-Murmuro mirando el techo.

Kivat: De seguro que están bien, tu sabes tan bien como yo que tu hermano es casi imparable, y la única que puede detenerlo es "ella".-Comento sacando una risita al chico cuando recordó un evento de como su hermano termino sentado en seiza por 2 horas.- A parte de ellos, Asagi y Yaze difícilmente dejaran que las dificultados los detengan.

Wataru: Es verdad…a diferencia de mi…-Murmuro para ponerse a un lado mientras recordaba algo que le dijo uno del trio que lo ataco.

Kasahara: { _¡Un debilucho y raro como tú no se las merece!_ }-Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del castaño.

Wataru: (¿Realmente será cierto lo que me dijo?)-Pensó mientras miraba a la pared de a un lado suyo.

Kivat: Creo que deberías dormir ya Wataru.-Dijo tras notar la mirada de su compañero.- Mañana podría ser un día pesado.

Wataru: Wakatta…-Respondió antes de apagar las luces y dormir. Cuando se quedó dormido, Kivat salió por la ventana.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de su habitación, Moka estaba escribiendo y arreglando unos apuntes que había tomado en clases. Ella estaba terminando su tarea a parte de tener sus apuntes escritos de forma que le puedan ayudar a los exámenes que vendrá.

De repente, escucho como algo golpeaba la ventana de su habitación. Ella se paro y abrió las cortinas para ver a…

Moka: ¿Kivat?-Murmuro mientras abría la ventana y lo dejaba pasar.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kivat: Solo una pequeña conversación. Espero que no te importe.

Moka: Claro que no, me alegra tener compañía.-Dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa con galletas.-Ven, comamos un poco mientras lo hacemos.

Kivat: Oh~, muchas gracias.-Dijo mientras tomaba una y la comía, haciendo sonreír a la chica.

Moka: Entonces, ¿Qué necesitas?-Pregunto mientras que el cuestionado termino de comerse la galleta y dio un pequeño suspiro.

Kivat: Es sobre Wataru.

Moka: ¿Le a pasado algo malo a Wataru-kun?-Pregunto con preocupación por su primer amigo.

Kivat: Solo en su autoestima.-Respondió para comenzar a explicar.- El ataque de esos tres de hoy revivió ciertas memorias desagradables a Wataru, pero también, lo que le dijo uno de ellos, lo puso triste y desanimado.

Moka: ¿Qué fue de todo lo que le dijeron que lo desanimo?

Kivat: Lo de debilucho.-Respondió mientras casi escupía recordando a ese idiota que insulto a su compañero y amigo.- Esas palabras junto a bicho raro y similares son lo que más desanima a Wataru.-Moka escucho y puso atención a lo que decía.- Como ya deberías saber, Wataru a sido acosado tanto por humanos como algunos monstruos, por lo que su confianza en si mismo es muy débil. Creo que tu tal vez entiendas eso.

Moka: Si…-Murmuro mientras recordaba su pasado en una escuela en el mundo humano. Sin embargo, ella solo fue molestada por humanos de su edad, jamás por otro monstruo.

Kivat: Wataru es muy sensible ante los insultos, aparte de eso, sufrió de bullying desde pequeño. Eso hizo que perdiera confianza en su propia persona con el paso del tiempo.

Moka: Pero, cuando él pelea o se enoja, no parece que desconfié de su propia fuerza. A decir verdad, pareciera que se convierte en otra persona.-Dijo mirando al murciélago, quien gimió un poco al escuchar esas palabras, cosa que la chica noto.- Tu sabes el porque de eso ¿Verdad? Y no me digas que es por su sangre [Fangire], pues me parece más que solo cambio de humor.

Kivat estaba pensando en alguna mentira o algo que resulte, pero la mirada de la chica hizo que este se rindiera. Era lo suficientemente obvio que no lograría engañarlo.

Kivat: De acuerdo, lo diré, pero no puedes contárselo a nadie sobre esto.

Moka: Tienes mi palabra

Kivat: Bien…pero eso también incluye a tu otra yo.-Dijo mientras miraba el rosario en el pecho de la chica.- Estoy seguro de que estas escuchando esto.

Ura: **[Bueno, en general no me importa este tipo de cosas, pero se cuándo se debe guardar un secreto. Y no soy una chismosa para ir delatando a alguien.]** -Dijo la otra personalidad de la peli rosa dentro de la mente de esta.- **[Dile que tiene mi palabra, me da un poco de curiosidad sobre ese cambio tan abrupto de personalidad de Kurenai Wataru y me gustaría saber la razón.]**

Moka: Ella dice que lo mantendrá en secreto.-Afirmó y el murciélago asintió antes de suspirar.

Kivat: Como ya te había dicho antes, desde pequeño, Wataru siempre fue intimidado por otros. Para solucionar esto, tratamos de que aprendiera varias cosas como pelear, conducir y otros tipos de cosas para que cuando creciera, fuera capas de lograrlas y eso mejorara su confianza, pero no hubo mucho avance. Fue en eso que la madre de Wataru decidido contarle sobre una persona que estaba tan lleno de confianza en si mismo que lograba cualquier cosa.

Moka: ¿Y esa persona es…?

Kivat: El abuelo de Wataru, Kurenia Otoya.-Respondió sorprendiendo a la chica.- Wataru fue creciendo escuchando los buenos puntos y logros de su abuelo, haciendo que este lo admirara. Wataru también tiene un gran talento para reconocer un gran violín cuando lo ve a parte de poder tocarlos. Cuando vio la rosa sangrienta, fue encantado por ella a primera vista. Con eso, su admiración a Otoya aumento.-Fue contando mientras la chica asentía.- Con cada día que pasaba, Wataru deseo ser más como su abuelo, cosa que provocó que él, sin darse cuenta, fuera creando otra personalidad.

Moka: ¿Otra…personalidad?-Murmuro con asombro mientras el murciélago asentía.

Kivat: Esta personalidad que creo Wataru sin darse cuenta es el reflejo de todo lo que el deseo ser. Fuerte, talentoso, confiado, con una voluntad que nadie pudiera romper. Esas cosas, junto al deseo de ser más como su abuelo, fueron creando a la personalidad que nosotros llamamos, "Kurenai". Esta personalidad es tan seguro de si mismo que logra todo lo que se le a propuesto, e incluso gano un don para atraer fácilmente a las chicas.

Moka: Ya veo…-Murmuro con una vena en la cabeza, sintiéndose irritada por alguna razón.

Kivat: En todo caso, esta personalidad esta casi separada de Wataru, pues aun no es un ser completamente separado de mentes como tu y tu otro yo. A parte de eso, él solo sale cuando la sangre [Fangire] de Wataru despierta, cuando sus emociones están inestables. Es por eso que cuando el se enoja o se convierte en Kiva, Kurenai es quien toma el mayor control sobre el cuerpo.

Moka: Vaya, y yo que pensé que era la única con ese cambio de personalidades.-Murmuro sintiendo dentro de ella una pequeña alegría al tener otra cosa en común con Wataru.

Kivat: En todo caso, quiero que me ayudes a subirle el animo a Wataru. A pesar de que ahora las tiene a ustedes como amigos, aun no puede evitar sentirse algo solo. Espero que me puedas ayudar.

Moka: No te preocupes, Kivat. Le prometí a Jiro-san que permanecería a su lado para ayudarlo y ser la amiga que necesite.-Afirmo con decisión haciendo sonreír al murciélago.

Kivat: Realmente, nos sentimos afortunados de que seas la amiga de Wataru.-Dijo antes de ir retirándose.- Muchas gracias por todo Moka, te veré mañana.

Moka: Del mismo modo. Buenas noches.

Kivat: Buenas noches.-Respondió antes de salir por la ventana e ir volando de regreso a [Castle Doran].

Moka suspiro y volvió a lo que hacia hasta que termino, para luego apagar las luces y dormir. Sin embargo, la otra Moka estaba pensando con interés sobre lo que escucho.

Ura: **[(Así que…Kurenai Wataru tiene dos personalidades casi separadas ¿Eh?)]** -Pensó con una leve sonrisa en el espacio mental donde estaba.- **[(Que interesante.)]**

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de una habitación en los dormitorios de los chicos, había una gran cantidad de fotos de Moka, Kurumu y Yukari de todos los tamaños y ángulos posibles.

Kasahara: ¡Nuestro enemigo, Kurenai Wataru! ¡Te voy a derrotar completamente!-Grito mientras lloraba lagrimas de furia y desesperación. Sin embargo, a pesar de su actitud, ninguno de sus compañeros le hacia mucho caso.

Nagai: Jeje, jejejeje~. Las fotos de mi Yukarin han vuelto a aumentar. Su sonrisa es verdaderamente cautivadora…-Dijo mientras abrazaba una foto de tamaño real de Yukari, donde tenia una sonrisa feliz junto a un sonrojo…y no era el único.

Taira: Que bien, yo quiero más fotos de Kurumu…-Dijo abrazando una foto de tamaño real de Kurumu en el mismo estado que su otro amigo. Ambas estaban frotándose contra las fotos, pero su tercer amigo se enojo un poco y golpeo la mesa con su mano.

Kasahara: ¡Hey! Cuando eliminemos a Kurenai Wataru, que esta acaparando la atención de nuestras diosas, ¡Podremos sacar tantas fotos como queramos!- Tras decir eso, miro una foto de tamaño real que tenia de Moka al lado suyo.- Si hacemos eso…entonces…-Fue susurrando…hasta que fue a abrazar la foto.- ¡La sonrisa de Mokyuu solo me pertenecerá a mi!

De esa forma cada uno estuvo abrazando la foto de su idolo mientras frotaban su rostro contra ellas durante toda la noche mientras cada uno las llamaba por su nombre. Mientras hacían eso, estaba el murciélago parlante dentro diciendo "¡Soy un murciélago deshu~!".

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

La primera mitad del periodo transcurrió, "aparentemente", con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo en donde estaba reunido con Moka, Kurumu y Yukari.

Kurumu: Oigan, ¿no creen que esos que esos tres han estado muy cerca de nosotras últimamente?-Pregunto a sus amigas y Yukari se detuvo, pues sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Yukari: Hace poco he experimentado algo así…

* * *

-Flashback-

 _La pequeña bruja estaba caminando en los pasillos de la escuela llevando entre sus manos material de audiovisual para una clase._

 _Yukari: Esto es pesado.- Se dijo a sí misma por que llevaba muchas cosas, ella le hubiera gustado tener algo de ayuda en llevarlas pues estaban pesadas. Sin embargo, no estaba completamente sola, por qué sintió que alguien la seguía y su teoría fue cierta cuando pudo ver un flash por detrás.- ¡Hey! ¿¡A quién le estás tomando fotos!?_

 _Cuando volteó, ella vio al chico alto con gafas con una cámara fotográfica, al parecer la estaba espiando. El chico se sobresaltó y comenzó a tomar muchas fotos al azar con su cámara._

 _Nagai: ¡Estoy sacando fotos a los cambios hechos en la Academia!. ¡Es mi deber como miembro del Club de Fotografía!- Dijo eso como pretexto para no ser señalado como culpable, pero de todas formas Yukari le vio con expresión de intriga._

* * *

-Fín del Flashback-

Kurumu: También yo.- Comentó con un suspiro de fastidio mientras recordaba por lo que pasó.

* * *

-Flashback-

 _La Succubus estaba comprando en la tienda ingredientes para una receta._

 _Kurumu: Esencia de vainilla, polvo para hornear, una botella de licor.- Fue tomando cada producto para luego de comprar las cosas se puso muy feliz y entusiasmada- ¡Perfecto, estoy segura de que esto le encantará a Wataru!_

 _Ella sabía que su destinado le gustaban las cosas dulces y también que solo bastaría una ración porque lo iba a hacer con 'amor'. Sin embargo, ella tenía la ligera sospecha de que alguien le estaba observando y claramente estaba en lo cierto, por detrás de las escaleras estaba un chico gordo espiándola mientras estaba tratando de lucirse ante su idolo._

 _Kurumu: ¿Q... Qué?- A pesar de que no le estaba viendo la cara, la Succubus tuvo un escalofrío porque sentía algo de pavor._

 _Luego, estuvo caminando en los corredores y pudo escuchar claramente los pasos del regordete por que le estaba siguiendo, aumentó ligeramente el paso y este hacía lo mismo._

 _Kurumu: ¡Sigue ahí...!- Murmuro y comenzaba a sentir miedo._

 _Incluso cuando salió del baño, estaba ahí parado sosteniendo una flor entre sus manos, al parecer estaba llegando muy lejos._

 _En la clase de gimnasia, ella y todas las demás chicas estaban haciendo estiramientos y cuando la Succubus estiró las piernas pudo por ver por detrás al mismo acosador viendo su retaguardia, ya se había pasado de la raya._

* * *

-Fin del Flashback-

Kurumu: Comparado a que te saquen fotos, ser perseguida por alguien es mucho más estresante.- Comentó fastidiada mientras seguía comiendo.

Moka: Es cierto…- Le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza a la chica cuando escuchó sus relatos. A pesar de que no había pasado exactamente por lo mismo, sabía cómo se sentían.

Wataru escuchó claramente lo que ambas dijeron y estuvo pensando en las cosas, en especial por ese trío del club de fans.

Yukari: Esos chicos asustan.- comentó Yukari con escalofríos.

Kurumu: Si tienen problemas obscenos, podemos acabar con ellos. El problema está con Wataru.– Dijo teniendo un plan para hacer un ataque contra esos tres chicos, donde era que Kiva los pateada para luego ella cortarlos con sus uñas.

Yukari: Si, si.- Dijo estando de acuerdo con ella. A pesar de ser un cabeza llena de aire, debes en cuando tenía buenas ideas. Sin embargo, Moka no estaba tan de acuerdo con su plan.

Moka: ¿No sería mejor que consultáramos con un profesor acerca de esto?- dio una mejor sugerencia porque era demasiado precipitado hacer una emboscada.

Wataru: S-Si, no creo que atacar sea la mejor solución.-Dijo estando de acuerdo con su amiga.

Kurumu: Hablando de eso, ¿No sería mejor que nosotras fuéramos escoltadas por Wataru? Con lo fuerte que es, podríamos acabar con ellos si aparecen de nuevo. ¡Sería como un golpe en el estomago! - dijo la Succubus con una sonrisa confiada y de brazos cruzados. Sabía que con el poder que tenía su destinado, no serían de mucho problema.

Yukari: Actualmente es 'matar a dos pájaros de un tiro'-Desu.- Eso era lo que trataba de decir la peli celeste según el punto de vista de la brujita.- ¿Que opinas Wataru-san? ¿Es un buen plan verdad?- Le preguntó y las tres chicas voltearon a ver a su amigo.

Wataru: _Gomen'nasai_ , pero no pueden hacer algo así.- Dijo mientras las chicas lo miraban.- Se muy bien que esos chicos tienen ideas erróneas, pero no creo que debamos responder de la misma manera. Incluso personas como ellos no merecen recibir esa clase de tratos.- Al decir eso comenzaron a reflexionar sobre lo que dijo y estaba en lo cierto.

Moka: ¡Wow, eso es muy sabio de tu parte Wataru-kun!- Felicitó al chico por dar ese sabio consejo. Él sabía siempre cuando usar la fuerza y cuando no.

Yukari: ¡Desu, desu, Es cierto! - Yukari también lo felicitó porque a diferencia de muchos chicos, el sí tenía cerebro y sabía cómo usarlo. Kurumu simplemente suspiró de rendición, pero sabía también que su destinado tenía razón.

Kurumu: Pero en si es un desperdicio. Eres tan fuerte, pero actúas como si fueras débil.-Comento y en eso el chico bajo la mirada. Tras eso, una cubeta de metal cayo sobre la peli celeste.- ¡AI!

Yukari: ¡Realmente necesitas un filtro en tu boca-desu! ¿¡Acaso no notaste lo que acabas de decir!?-Grito enojada, pero la chica casi no escucho pues estaba muy distraída por el dolo.

Moka: Wataru-kun…-Susurro al ver su mirada y ver como este se levantaba.

Wataru: Gomen, pero necesito ir a hacer algo. Las veo luego.-Dijo para retirarse. Las chicas solo miraron como este se iba alejando.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Wataru regresó a su cuarto después de terminar las clases, tenía pensado hacer lo que planeó el día de ayer. Tomo una maleta para después salir del castillo viviente.

El chico fue caminando en una dirección en especifico con las maletas. Paso por la escuela, pues era el camino más rápido para donde quería llegar.

Mientras tanto, se podía ver a una cierta brujita trabajando en algo.

Yuakri: Limpiar, limpiar. ¡Es tan divertido, es tan divertido!- Cantaba felizmente barriendo el patio de la escuela con ayuda de varias escobas que estaban barriendo por sí solas a causa de su magia. Sin embargo, interrumpió su tarea por que pudo ver a Wataru caminar cerca de donde estaba y llevaba en sus manos una maleta.

La bruja se sobresaltó porque tenía una mirada algo triste, la cual parecía querer irse del lugar que le causa problemas. Al ver eso, decidido que tenía que avisarle a las demás.

Mientras Tanto en las azoteas, Moka estaba sobre el barandal pensando sobre algunas cosas y una de ellas era precisamente sobre Wataru, normalmente siempre piensa sobre él una o dos veces al día desde el primer en que lo conoció.

Habían pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo incluyendo sus encuentros con Kurumu y con Yukari, la verdad es que ella quisiera saber un poco más de su vida. Ella ya había oído bastante de él y entendió que la vida que tuvo fue más difícil que la suya, pues el fue renegado tanto por monstruos como por humanos. Ella no sabría en que estado estaría si ambas razas lo trataran de esa forma.

Yukari: ¡Oye, Moka-san!- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando Yukari llegó corriendo.

Moka: ¿Qué sucede, Yukari-chan?- La vampiro le preguntó por qué se veía preocupada por algo... o por alguien.

Yukari: Yo estaba barriendo hace un momento, y eh visto a Wataru-san caminando como fuese abandonar el instituto. Y de alguna manera, parecía que pensaba en algo mientras cargaba su mochila.

Moka: Pensando...- Se quedó pensativa por unos segundos hasta que tuvo una respuesta- ¡Esto es malo!, ¡Wataru-kun está pensando en abandonar la escuela!- Moka no podía creer lo que acababa de pensar al igual que Yukari.

¿Acaso Wataru piensa irse de la academia? Si fuera, ¿entonces por qué?, ¿en que estaba pensando el mestizo? Es verdad que ha tenido problemas y todo, pero no es como para desear irse de la escuela…¿O sí?

Ella entendía que el chico se sentía fuera de lugar en donde estuviera e incluso parecía querer irse tras su primer día. Ahora recordó que aun debía estar afectado por las palabras que le dijeron esos tres ayer, más lo que dijo Kurumu hoy debió ser lo que encendió su deseo de querer irse.

Sea lo que sea, tenían que ir lo antes posible para así razonar con el antes de que sea tarde, pero antes tenían que ir por Kurumu para que les ayude.

* * *

-Momentos Después-

Wataru estaba esperando cerca de la parada del autobús a que llegara el transporte para que el misterioso conductor llegara. Mientras lo hacía, empezó a desencargar algo cerca de la parada de bus.

¿?: ¡Kurenai Wataru!- De repente, alguien lo llamo. El castaño reconoció la voz que pertinacia a cierto grupo de personas y esas personas resultaron ser los mismos chicos que conoció ayer.

Wataru: ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto mirando a Kasahara, Taira y Nagai, que estaban formados y de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido.

Kasahara: ¡Vinimos hasta aquí para cobrar nuestra venganza por que nuestro asunto no ha terminado!

Taira: Aunque no estamos seguros de hacia dónde te diriges...

Nagai: ¡Esto está fuera de los límites de la escuela!. ¡Podemos hacer cuanto queramos! – Dijo ya que como estaban apartados de los terrenos de la academia, este lugar era perfecto para su ejecución de parte de la Alianza del Amor.

Wataru se estremeció un poco al entender que querían hacer.

Wataru: A-Ano…¿No podemos resolver esto de otra forma?- Preguntó con la esperanza de que fueran razonables.

Kasahara: ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No vamos a seguir permitiendo que estés cerca de nuestras diosas ni un segundo más!- Luego de decir eso, los tres comenzaron a transformarse en sus verdaderas formas:

Kasahara Kouzou se puso un cono sobre su cabeza y este se alargó como una sombrilla marrón cubriendo la parte superior del cuerpo hasta las rodillas con un ojo y una boca.

El cuello de Nagai Kabusaki se estiró más de los normal como si fuera de goma, pero seguía conservando su cuerpo.

Y por último, Taira Gouzaburou su verdadera forma consistía solamente en que su cuerpo engordó aún más y los rasgos faciales habían desaparecido, mostrando un rostro en blanco gordo que solo tenía su cabello.

Wataru estaba un poco impresionado al ver las verdaderas formas de la Alianza del Amor, pero para ser sincero, estaba algo decepcionando y a la vez perplejo al ver sus extraños cuerpos.

Wataru: A-Ano, ¿Esa es... su verdadera identidad?- Pregunto tratando de no ser ofensivo mientras les señalaba con el dedo. Ya había visto transformaciones más decentes y asombrosas en su vida, pero estos tipos eran la excepción.

Kasahara: ¿Q... Qué?, ¡¿Estás tratando de burlarte de nuestra moda?! - Preguntó molesto por que lo tomó como un insulto.

Wataru: Emmm... claro que no…es solo que… verás...- El mestizo no sabía cómo decirles su opinión sin herir sus sentimientos, pero era inevitable que no les mintiera. Sus aspectos eran ridículos y nada impresionantes.

Taira: De hecho, somos monstruos que hemos sido objeto de burlas - Dijo con algo de depresión.

Nagai: En esta escuela llena de magnificas y hermosas chicas. ¡No hay chicas a quiénes les gustemos! En cambio, tu, Kurenia Wataru... hemos estado oyendo las conversaciones de la mayoría de las mujeres y todas ellas hablan solamente de ti, ¡y eso nos molesta!- Exclamó de la misma forma que su compañero.

Kasahara: Es por eso que... ¡odiamos a la gente que consigue gustarles a las chicas sin hacer ningún esfuerzo!- Exclamó tratando de contener las lágrimas y comenzó con el primer ataque. Con su cuerpo de sombrilla creó una ráfaga de viento que arrojo a Wataru para atrás.

Nagai: No dejaremos que escapes- Dijo mientras envolvía su cuello alrededor de Wataru y lo estrujo.

Kasahara: ¡No entiendes el sufrimiento de la gente como nosotros!- Exclamo mientras pateaba la espalda del castaño en el suelo.

Taira: ¡Nuestras idolos son las únicas que pueden curar nuestro dolor!-Grito mientras trataba de absorber a quien odiaba dentro de su cuerpo, mientras que la victima se aferro al suelo para no ser absorbido.

Nagai: ¡No podemos perdonar que la alejes de nosotras! - Dijo mientras hablaban, la Alianza del Amor lastimaban al chico, pero este ni intento defenderse.

Los ataques por parte de un grupo le recordaron como de niño, varios de sus compañeros de clases y otros niños de su edad, lo golpeaban y lo insultaban. Eso atemorizo al chico encerrándolo dentro de su mente, donde la figura de un niño se veía adentro llorando sujetándose las rodillas deseando que alguien lo ayudara.

Moka: ¡Wataru-kun!- Una voz le llamó del cielo, haciendo que el niño interior del castaño mirara arriba, viendo una luz en la oscuridad de sufrimiento que lo atormentaba.

El [Fandiri], incluyendo a los otros, voltearon hacia arriba y pudieron ver a Moka acompañado de Yukari y Kurumu quien las cargaba con ayuda de sus alas.

Kasahara: ¡Esa voz es de...!

Wataru: ¿Moka-san?- Susurro y ahí vio a lo lejos a las chicas, quienes eran llevadas por Kurumu volando.

Kurumu: S-Son muy pesadas, ¿por qué estoy volando de nuevo? - preguntó la Succubus algo cansada por llevar a dos personas bordo.

Yukari: Lo siento, aún no conozco el hechizo mágico para poder volar - Se disculpó por que todavía no ha aprendido un hechizo tan útil.

Mola: Dejemos eso aún lado, Kurumu-chan...- La vampira de cabellos rosas sabía que eso no era lo importante si no otra cosa.

Kurumu: ¡Déjenmelo a mí! - Exclamo mientras seguía volando y aterrizó a unos metros del grupo para luego ir volando y golpear a los matones de tercera.

Cuando fue soltado, Wataru fue tirado y cayendo al suelo, pero antes de poder tocarlo…

Yukari: ¡Varita Mágica!- La brujita uso su magia y creo un sillón donde el chico callo sano y salvo.

Moka: ¡Wataru-kun!

Wataru: M-Moka-san…minna…¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto mirando a la peli rosa, pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta oral, recibió una cachetada en el mejilla de parte de Moka.- I-Iteiiiii~.

El [Fandiri] estaba muy sorprendido por el golpe mientras se tomaba la mejilla, esa bofetada le dolió más que los ataques que había recibido del club de fans y no solo físicamente. La vampira tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Moka: ¡Tonto!, ¡Eres un tonto, Wataru-kun! Somos amigos, ¿no?, creí que tu prometiste que nos protegerías si algo nos fuera a pasar, ¿y ahora quieres irte?, ¿No recuerdas por lo que hemos pasado? ¡No lo hagas por favor!- Moka le suplicó que no se fuera.

Wataru: ¿Eh? ¿Moka-san, de que estás hablando?- En seguida Yukari fue la siguiente en hablar.

Yukari: Es cierto, recuerdo que fui salvada de unos malvados y con las dulces palabras que vinieron de Wataru-san.

Kurumu: Y yo también fui rescatada de forma heroica y valiente de parte mi destinado.- Dijo mientras se puso de su lado e intentaba convencerlo.

El mestizo seguía sin entender a que se referían a pesar de que le estaban contando por lo que habían pasado en la escuela.

Moka: Entiendo que te sientas intimidado y fuera de lugar a veces. Pero por eso estamos aquí, ¿cierto?. Nosotras también te protegeremos sin importar de quien se trate, Wataru-kun- terminó de hablar Moka mientras que ella y las demás cerraban los ojos al estilo anime. **(NT: Cliché del anime.)**

Wataru no sabía que decirles porque no entendió mucho de lo que dijeron. Pero comprendía que ellas querían apoyarlo y no dejar que se sintiera solo.

Mientras tanto, los miembros de la Alianza del Amor estaban llorando al ver esa escena que les partió el corazón en miles de pedazos.

Kasahara: Que terrible... Es tan Terrible. Ellas le están diciendo esas cosas enfrente de nosotros...

Taira: Monogamia... Kurenai Wataru ha violado las leyes de la monogamia. Solo tú... ¡Te golpearé hasta que mueras! - Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ahora sin duda alguna querían asesinar a Wataru por hacer un acto imperdonable.

 **(NT: En los humanos, la Monogamia es un modelo de relaciones afectivo-sexuales basado en un ideal de exclusividad sexual por un periodo de tiempo que podría durar toda la vida entre dos personas unidas por un vínculo sancionado por el matrimonio, por la ley o por el derecho consuetudinario. Al practicante o creyente en este modelo de relación se le llama monógamo.)**

Yukari: ¡Ahí vienen! - Exclamo mientras volteaban a ver como el grupo comenzó a acercarse.

Nagai: Yukari... ese cuerpo tuyo aún no desarrollado, pero que está floreciendo... ¡Será envuelto por mi largo cuello!- Declaro quería envolver el cuerpo de la bruja con una de sus largas extremosidades

Yukari: ¡Kyaaaaa, de ninguna manera!- Grito mientras huía, pues le desagradó demasiado esa declaración que detonaba deseos tan... perverso

Taira: ¡Kurumu! Dejemos que nuestras miradas se crucen y crearemos un mundo de amor solo para nosotros dos- Comentó con lujuria mientras la chica trataba de golpearlo, pero el cuerpo de ese tipo era tan resbaladizo que no le hacía ningún daño.

Kurumu: ¡Estás loco!, ¿¡Como que 'nuestras miradas'!? ¡Eres un gordo acosador!- Grito mientras se sacudía la mano para quitarse la grasa que expulsaba ese tipo. Ella no quería estar con esa ballena con patas grasienta. En cambio, su destinado era 1000% lo opuesto a él empezando con el cuerpo.

Por último, Kasahara comenzó a girar su cuerpo de sombrilla creando un viento.

Wataru: Moka, aún en una fuerte lluvia, si los rayos del ultravioletas atacan tu piel. ¡Yo siempre seré tu paraguas del amor! - Al decir eso, Moka se estremeció y fue retrocediendo queriendo permanecer lejos de ese tipo.

Moka: N-No es necesario...- Al parecer el viento no era lo único que estaba creando porque también estaba secretando una esencia bastante extraña y eso era desagradable.

La Alianza del Amor se estaba acercando poco a poco para tomar a la fuerza a sus diosas, pero eso provocó la ira del castaño.

Wataru: ¡Ya basta!-Grito mientras sus marcas aparecían en su rostro, detonando que empezó su cambio de personalidad.- Se hacen llamar club de fans, ¡Pero solo están molestando a las demás chicas! Es por esa razón que ninguna chica quiere acercárseles, ¡Porque son pervertidos que solo dan vergüenza!

Esas palabras pusieron en shock al trio, fue como un golpe directo a sus estómagos y de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Kasahara: Ver…Vergonzoso, ¿Dices?

Taira: Vergonzoso…Y eso lo dice el monstruo más pervertido de todos…

Wataru: Los monstruos más pervertidos serán vistos cuando se vean en el espejo.-Comento de brazos cruzados sin verse afectado por sus comentarios.

Nagai: Casi lo olvidamos... ¡El enemigo que debemos vencer, eres tú!-Declaro al recordar su verdadero objetivo.

Wataru: Desperdicios como ustedes no valen mi tiempo. Como estoy de humor, les daré unas clases especiales para su clase.-Dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos.- ¡Kivat!

Kivat: _¡Yossha! ¡Kivatte Ikuze!_ -Exclamo con energía apareciendo en el momento de ser llamado. En eso, el chico lo tomo y el murciélago abrió su boca mientras que Wataru hacia que le mordiera la mano izquierda.- **GABU!**

El cinturón se creo en la cintura del chico como cadenas antes de tomar su verdadera forma. Tras eso, el chico extendió al murciélago delante de él mostrándoselo al trio.

Wataru: Henshin.-Declaro calmadamente antes de ponerlo en su cintura, donde el chico se cubrió de mercurio antes de que se rompiera y mostrara a Kiva ante todos.

Kasahara: Así que esa es tu verdadera forma…-Murmuro mirando al chico con enoja.- ¡Incluso es más genial que la nuestra!

Taira: ¿¡Que tan despreciable puedes llegar a ser!?

Nagai: ¡Te mostraremos que nuestro odio es superior a esa decorativa armadura tuya!-Grito y eso fue el sonido de arranque para que los tres fueran a atacar.

Kiva solo se quedo parado esperando a que el trio llegara, y cuando lo hicieron…comenzó su golpiza.

Primero fue Nagai, quien se envolvió alrededor de Kiva para estrujarlo, pero este ni le hacia nada, pues con su armadura puesta, ni siquiera sentía que tenía alguien amarrándolo. El rider lo único que hizo fue mover un poco los brazos para que lo soltara un poco antes de tomar la parte del cuello que estaba más cercana a la cabeza del cuatro ojos y acercarlo, para luego darle un par de golpes en el rostro antes de tirar su cabeza y darle una patada al cuerpo principal.

Luego de eso, fue Taira, quien intento absorber a Kiva en su cuerpo, pero este ya había visto y sentido su habilidad, por lo que ya tenía un método para darle dolor. Los ojos del [Fandiri] brillaron y en eso fue dando patadas y golpes, de los cuales salieron unas cadenas carmesíes que golpearon y dañaron a su enemigo. Como estaban compuestas por energía, no eran golpes físicos, por lo que no eran rechazadas por la grasa del monstruo y le hacían gran daño.

Finalmente, Kasahara salto e intento darle una patada voladora, pero la patada era vista por Kiva a kilómetros de distancia. Este fingió dar un suspiro con la mano de aburrimiento mientras miraba a otra dirección, sin mirar al paraguas monstruo. Cuando este llego con él, el mestizo lo atrapo con una sola mano sin mirarlo antes de empezar a azotarlo contra el suelo de un lado a otro una y otra vez.

En solo 3 minutos, Kiva dejo en el suelo a los lideres de club de fans de las chicas. Un 1 minuto para cada uno, aunque pudo terminarlos antes, pero no tenía prisa.

Kouzou: M-Maldito…¿porque alguien como tu debe tenerlo todo?-Murmuro mirando al vampiro blindado con odio puro.

Nagai: En ese caso, ahora es cuando debemos hacer nuestro movimiento super especial.

Taira: Si, es el mejor método para castigar a este engreído.

Wataru: Oh~, si es así, entonces háganlo. Esta pelea tan corta me dejo decepcionado y con sueño. Si pueden dar algo mejor que eso, entonces háganlo de una vez.-Dijo burlonamente mientras les hacia la seña con el dedo de "Vengan aquí".

Kasahara: ¡Lamentaras haber dicho eso! ¡Vamos!. Nosotros, la Alianza del Club de Fans. ¡Ataque definitivo! ¡Unión del ataque de furia!

Kasahara/Taira/Nagai: ¡Fusión! - Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo y después hicieron su mejor truco bajo la manga. Los tres se juntaron y fueron cubiertos por una luz.

Wataru: ¿Fusión? – Murmuro algo impresionado al escuchar eso porque no pensó que existiera tal método. Según entendía, con esto, dos o más sujetos se combinaban para formar a un ser más poderoso según vio en Dragon ball. Si es así, tal vez le darían un mayor reto.

Unos segundos después, la luz se desvaneció para revelar al nuevo individuo. Ahora había un monstruo compuesto con las partes de los tres; crecieron mucho en altura, su cuerpo era el mismo que el de Taira (Con lo mismo me refiero a que era el mismo cuerpo grasoso e incluso tenía su rostro en el), tenía el paraguas de parte de Kasahara como joroba y su rostro el casi el mismo que el Nagai solo que en lugar de llevar sus rasgos fáciles tenía los de Kasahara. Llevaba la misma túnica rosada con azul como vestimenta.

Big Brother: ¿Ves esta forma?. ¿Por qué no me llamas Hermano Mayor? ¡Ahora con esta forma somos invencibles! - Se presentaron a sí mismo mientras hacían varios movimientos para lucirse en señal de exceso de ego.

Las chicas se quedaron impactadas al ver su nueva transformación, excepto Wataru, porque ni siquiera estaba impresionado, al menos no del todo. Su apariencia cambió demasiado, pero su poder no tanto, sin duda alguna este es resultado de su extraña "Fusión" no comparada paraa nada a la que vio en la serie que ve.

En ese momento, él mestizo, junto al murciélago en su cinturón, no pudieron contenerse más y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, tanto el monstruo fusionado como las chicas lo miraron de manera extraña al ver su reacción.

Big Brother: ¡¿D...De qué rayos te estás riendo, bastardo?! - Exigió poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza y de la ira y querían saber los tres que estaba viendo de gracioso. Esa misma pregunta se podrían hacer las chicas, pero sin usar el término "Bastardo".

Kiva estaba recostado en el suelo mientras tenía sus manos en su estómago por que le estaba comenzando a dolerle. Poco a poco comenzó levantarse mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Wataru: Jajajaja, es que... no pude evitar reír por lo chistosos que se ven en este momento... ¡Se ven patéticos! -Exclamo mientras los señalaba y se recuperaba algo de aire después de reír tanto.

Kivat: ¡Hemos visto muñecos y juguetes más amenazadores que ustedes!-Exclamo mientras no podía dejar de llorar de la risa. Esos tres le daban un nuevo significado a la palabra "ridículo".

Tras decir eso, los monstruos fusionados se quedaron en shock, como si un puñal hubiera penetrado sus corazones. Aún con esa forma poderosa, su peor enemigo se atrevía burlarse como si no fuera la gran cosa

Big Brother: ¡Eres... eres... un maldito!. ¡Como te atreves a seguir riéndote de la Alianza del Amor como si fuéramos basuras!, ¡Kurenai Wataru... ya nos tienes hartos, no vamos a permitir que te sigas burlando de nosotros!- Exclamó el Hermano Mayor sumamente furioso mientras lanzaba un puño para golpearlo.

Kurumu: ¡Wataru! - Gritó preocupada y trató de decirle que esquivara su ataque, pero ya era tarde, por que el puño del monstruo chocó contra el suelo.

Yukari: ¡Wataru-san! – Ella también gritó y pensó que su amigo resultó ser afectado por el ataque.

Moka: ¡Oh, por dios!-Grito al imaginarse que su amigo fue aplastado sin poder hacer nada.

Big Brother: Je je, lo conseguimos.- El monstruo de un solo ojo sacó su puño de la tierra y creyó haber conseguido la victoria, pero… - ¡¿Q...Qué?! - Cuando sacaron el puño de la tierra… no había ni un rastro de Kiva y se preguntaba dónde estaba.

Wataru: Oye, ¿Buscas a alguien? - Una voz vino de al lado del hermano mayor y en eso ellos giraron para ver a Kiva colgado de cabeza boca abajo justo al lado de ellos, donde este estaba colgado de una rama.

Big Brother: ¿Cuándo fue que…?-No pudo terminar cuando recibió los golpes de Kiva que iban sin cesar hasta que este retrocedió y el rider se soltó de la rama cayendo de pie en el suelo.

Kivat: Oye, Wataru. Déjame pelear un poco también.-Dijo desde el cinturón.- También quiero darles mi parte a este trio de idiotas.

Wataru: Sin problemas, Kivat. Diviértete.-Respondió y en eso el murciélago se separó del cinturón, sin deshacer la transformación de su compañero.

Kivat: ¡Veamos si puedes soportar mi velocidad!- Exclamo mientras volaba y golpeaba al monstruo fusionado sacándole chispas a este, hasta que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y diera saltitos hacia adelante para tratar de no caer…pero no pudo y cayó en dirección a Kiva, quien lo recibió con una patada mandándolo para atrás al suelo.

Kurumu: ¡Eso es Wataru, tú también Kivat!-Alentó mientras miraba la lucha, la cual era obvio que estaba a favor del rider.

Yukari: ¡Acaben con ellos-desu!-Exclamo animándolos mientras que Moka estaba preocupada por el chico.

Ura: **[Oye, otra yo.]** -Hablo la otra Moka a su yo externo, quien la escucho en su cabeza.- **[Dile a Kiva que me deje salir. Estoy aburrida luego de tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, y ese trio me servirá al menos para estirar las piernas.]**

Moka: De acuerdo.-Asintió, pues con eso ayudaría a su amigo. Ella fue y se acerco a Kiva, donde se vio como Kivat regreso al cinturón. Este la vio y vio como señalo su rosario.- Por favor, ella quiere salir.

Wataru: Ah~, ¿Cómo podría decirles que no a cualquiera de ustedes dos?-Comento mientras sacaba el rosario, liberando el sello.

Moka fue rodeada de murciélagos que fueron entrando en su cuerpo cambiando su cuerpo junto a su cabello, donde este se volvió de rosa a plateado. Su mirada cambio a una más fría con filosos ojos rojos.

Moka-sama llego a la escena.

Moka: **Gracias por eso, Kiva.** -Dijo mientras se estiraba y miraba al monstruo combinado.- **Ya no soportaba quedarme tanto tiempo de tranquilidad, así que me alegra tener a alguien con quien calentar un poco a pesar de ser una montaña de basura.**

El hermano mayor se quedo mirando a la chica vampiro fijamente. Estuvo callado un rato antes de comenzar a hablar.

Big Brother(Kasahara): E-Esos ojos fríos, pero hermosos…

Big Brother(Taira): Ese pelo largo y plateado con una energía monstruosa…

Big Brother(Nagai): Ella es…ella es…

Big Brother(Kasahara): ¡Nuestra verdadera idol que hemos estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, finalmente ha descendido!

Big Brother: Ah~, ¡Idol-sama~!-Dijeron de forma soñadora mientras eran iluminados por un aura de alegría multicolor.

Moka: **Ya veo…La basura seguirá siendo basura vayas donde vayas.** -Dijo perdiendo gran parte de su interés en el monstruo, pero este en vez de ofenderse…se veía feliz.

Big Brother(Kasahara): Ah~, que palabras tan frías…

Big Brother(Taira): ¡R-Ríñenos más, por favor!-Dijo mientras deseaba más y más de las palabras de la vampira.

Kivat: Es definitivo, estos tres son masoquistas.-Comento y Kiva solo asintió.

Moka: **Kurumu, Yukari…** -Llamo la atención de las mencionadas mientras ella veía como el monstruo combinado iba corriendo hacia ellas.- **Ayudemos a Kiva con esto.**

Ambas chicas se quedaron ahí un segundo antes de sonreír.

Kurumu: ¡Entendido!-Asintió antes de volar.

Yukari: ¡Hai, desu!- Afirmo mientras corría a un lado para quedar fuera del camino entre el monstruo fusionado y de Moka junto a Kiva.

Kurumu se puso detrás del gigantesco monstruo estando arriba en el cielo.

Kurumu: ¡Aquí voy!- Exclamo cayendo en picada hacia el hermano mayor dándole una patada con ambos pies juntos a la sombrilla del monstruo, lo cual hizo que fuera perdiendo el equilibrio.

Yukari: ¡Varita mágica!-Exclamo usando su magia para crear una roca frente a los pies del monstruo, lo cual hizo que fuera cayendo.

Big Brother(Nagai): ¡I-Idiota! ¡No pierdas el equilibrio!-Exclamo mientras caía sobre Moka-sama y esta solo se quedo ahí parada.

Moka: **¡Desaparezcan, montón de basura!** -Exclamo para darle una patada al hermano mayor y mandarlo a volar. Con eso, ella se giro a su compañero vampírico.- **Ahora acabalo, Kiva.**

Wataru: Como desees…mi lady.-Asintió sacando el silbato rojo para ponerlo en la boca del murciélago.

Kivat: **WAKE UP!** \- Exclamo rompiendo las cadenas de la pierna derecha de Kiva, liberando las alas carmesí selladas mientras el atardecer se convirtió en noche en un solo momentos mostrando la luna creciente detrás del rider.

Kiva dio un salto, subiendo y alcanzando una altura superior al monstruo enemigo, antes de ir cayendo dando una patada en dirección al gigante, donde este fue impactado por ella y fueron descendiendo chocando contra una pared de rocas contra sus espaldas, donde al tocarla, apareció la marca de Kiva en ella.

Las tres gemas de la pierna de Wataru brillaron uno por una que de un golpe separo al gigante en los tres chicos, quienes derrotados se quedaron viendo desde el suelo hacia arriba a Kiva, quien los derroto por completo mientras las cadenas volvían y sellaban su pierna derecha cerrando las alas rojas mientras que las chicas vitorearon por la victoria de su amigo y amado.

Kurumu: ¡Yajuju~! ¡Ese es mi Wataru!-Exclamo alegre mientras aun estaba en el aire con las manos juntas.

Yukari: ¡Wataru-san, eres el mejor-desu!- Dio saltos por la alegría que sentía.

Moka: **Me gusta tu estilo, espero que me enseñes esa patada, Kiva.** -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sentía un respeto hacia el guerrero, quien tenia un mayor parecido a ella de lo que ella pensaba.

Mientras tanto, los tres lideres del club de fans miraron a Kiva, quien mostro ser aun más poderoso de lo que pensaban desde un principio.

Taira: Hemos perdido por completo…

Nagai: Es demasiado poderoso…no es justo…

Kasahara: Si, es verdad…pero ahora, hemos encontrado a la nueva Idol que hemos estado esperando…-Dijo mientras miraba a Moka-sama, quien solo tenia su mirada centrada en el guerrero de armadura vampírica.- La alianza del club de fans se llamara ahora "Vampire Fan Club".

Con eso, los tres se quedaron inconscientes en el suelo.

Murciélago: ¡El tiempo de esta pelea fue de unos 80 segundos-dechu~!-Dijo apareciendo de repente antes de irse.

Tras todo eso, Kiva camino y le devolvió su rosario a la chica vampiro. Esta lo tomo…pero no se lo coloco.

Wataru: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso deseas estar más tiempo conmigo?-Bromeo un poco mirando a Moka-sama, pero esta solo camino para quedar de espaldas a él.

Moka: **Kiva…Sería un problema si te marchas.** -Dijo mientras confundía al rider, quien volvió a la normalidad tras que Kivat saliera y se pusiera en el hombro de su compañero, donde ambos se miraron confundidos.- **Se te vas, yo me quedare sin mi fuente de comida ¿no? Como también el hecho de que no podrás enseñarme tu forma de pelear. Además, la otra Moka lloraría de soledad si te llegas a ir.** -Dijo sin mirarlo mientras que Kurumu llego con el castaño y le tomo el brazo derecho.

Kurumu: Aunque Moka llorara, yo la animaría con un "¡Yaju~!", pero… ¡No deberías marcharte, Wataru!

Yukari: ¡Eso es cierto, Wataru-san!-Exclamo aferrándose al chico, mientras que este…estaba confundido junto a su compañero.

Wataru: ¿De que están hablando? Yo no me voy a ninguna parte.

Kurumu/Yukari: ¿Eh?- Exhalaron confundidas mientras que Moka-sama abrió los ojos sorprendida, aun dándole la espalda al resto.

Wataru: Vine aquí por dos cosas. Primero, a desenterrar un barniz que había hecho un mes, el cual era el tiempo que necesitaba para tomar el color que quería.-Explico mientras iba a donde estaba el agujero que había hecho antes de que llegaran ese trio y mostro el frasco.- ¿Ven?

Yukari: P-P-Pero…¿Y esa maleta?-Pregunto señalando el objeto.

Kivat: Eso es lo segundo que quería hacer mi compañero.-Dijo mientras aterrizaba en la cabeza de la Sucubus, quien se sorprendió un poco al ser usada como perchero de animal.- Wataru tiene algunas cartas que quiere enviar, pero no hay sistema de mensajería aquí dentro.

Wataru: Es por eso que se me ocurrió pedirle al señor del autobús de favor si las puede poner en un buzón para que las enviara por mi.-Explico dejando a las chicas un tanto aturdidas.

Kivat: Además, si quisiéramos irnos, nos iríamos en Doran.

Kurumu/Yukari: ¿Doran?

Wataru: Es el padre de Shoo-chan. Es un dragón varias veces más grande y tiene la capacidad de funcionar como una casa.-Explico dejando a ambas chicas boqui abiertas.

Kivat: Por lo que Podemos partir de aquí en cualquier momento que quisiéramos si así lo quisiéramos.-Explico dejando sorprendidas a las chicas.

Kurumu: Entonces... eso de que te marchabas del instituto…

Yukari: ¿Eran solo conclusiones precipitadas que había sacado Moka-san?

Ambas chicas se giraron a la vampira, quien solo desvió la mirada a otra parte.

En eso, todos escucharon un ruido de un vehículo y Wataru vio que era el mismo bus que lo trajo aquí. Este se detuvo entre el grupo separando a Wataru, Kurumu y Yukari de Moka-sama, quien termino del otro lado del bus. La puerta se abrió y Wataru pudo ver al extraño conductor de aspecto tétrico.

Chofer: ¿Así que sigues todavía con vida, joven?. Je je je, supongo que es algo que debí esperar.- Comentó con una sonrisa mientras fumaba un abanó.

Wataru se asusto un poco, pero tomo aire mientras tomaba las cartas que había escrito para su familia y amigos.

Wataru: Ano, ¿podría mandar estas cartas a las direcciones que tienen escritas?- Le pidió ese favor amablemente mientras le entregaba dos paquetes de cartas.

Chofer: No hay problema, niño. Yo me encargaré de enviárselas a sus respectivos destinatarios.- Comentó mientras liberaba humo de su boca.

Wataru: Muchas gracias, señor.- Le agradeció por ese favor. El conductor de ojos brillos se limitó a sonreírle y por ciertas razones.

Chofer: Por cierto, chico.-El castaño lo miro.- Hay alguien aquí que ha venido a buscarte.

Wataru se confundió y en eso oyó como alguien se acercaba desde dentro del bus. Todos se acercaron, incluso Moka-sama que se traslado al otro lado y vieron como un hombre venia hacia ellos. Este era un hombre que estaba sobre sus 20 años de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Usaba un jins azul, camisa negra con una corbata del mismo color, aunque esta ultima tenia detalles que parecían un espiral blanco, llevando encima de eso un véston gris.

Wataru: ¿Keisuke-san?-Las chicas miraron a su compañero de escuela, quien parecía conocer a este hombre, donde este sonrió.

Keisuke: A pasado tiempo, Wataru.-Dijo el hombre dándole unas palmadas sobre la cabeza al chico.- Veo que has estado bien en mi ausencia.

Wataru: Hai.-Asintió con una sonrisa al oír el halago.

Yukari: E-Etto…Wataru-san.-El chico se giro a verla.- ¿Quién es este hombre?

Wataru: Oh, si. Ustedes no lo conocen.-Dijo sonriendo un poco al ver que olvido presentarlo.- Este es Keisuke-san, es un gran amigo de familia.

Keisuke: Soy Nago Keisuke, y soy algo así como el hermano mayor no oficial de Wataru, así como mentar de batallas y otras cosas. Es un gusto.-Respondió mientras se presentaba.

Kurumu: ¿De verdad?-Pregunto sorprendida por este hecho.- Y…¿Qué hace aquí?

Keisuke: Vine a informarle de unas cosas a Wataru, las cuales necesitara saber.-Contesto antes de mirar al chofer.- ¿Podría estar estacionado aquí hasta que regrese?

Chofer: No hay problema, después de todo, fue un favor de "él" que te ayudara a llegar aquí.-Dijo antes de sentarse más cómodamente y sacar un abanó para fumarlo.

Keisuke: Gracias.-Dijo antes de bajar e indicarles al grupo que los escucharan.- Muy bien, esta es la cosa. Lo más seguro es que ustedes ya hayan tenido un problema con un [Fangire] ¿Verdad?

Wataru: Si, fue como una semana después de que llegara.-Dijo recordando el evento y Keisuke solo suspiro.

Keisuke: Así que realmente paso ¿Eh?

Kurumu: ¿Usted sabe la razón de eso?-Pregunto curiosa, pues ella vio la pelea que tuvo su destinado con ese monstruo caballo.

Keisuke: Así es, pues trabajo en la "MDU".-Respondió mostrando una placa donde estaba su foto y una insignia con las iniciales que menciono.

Kurumu: ¿MDU?

Yukari: ¡Ese es la sigla "Monster Detention Unit"-desu!-Exclamo sorprendida viendo al hombre, quien sonrió mientras la miraba.

Kurumu: Espera, ¿Sabes de lo que el habla?

Yukari: Por supuesto que lo sé, seria más raro de que un monstruo no lo supiera.-Dijo mirando a la peli celeste, donde la brujita solo pensaba que dejo todo su cerebro en ese par de montes inútiles. Ella solo suspiro para comenzar a explicar.- El "Monster Detention Unit", o "Unidad de detención de monstruos", es un escuadrón especial que esta destinada a proteger el equilibrio entre humanos y monstruos.

Kurumu: ¿¡De verdad!?-Grito mirando a la brujita antes de mirar a Keisuke.

Keisuke: Correcto.-Dijo para el tomar la palabra de la explicación.- Nosotros nos encargamos de detener a monstruos o humanos según corresponda. Si hay un humano que este casando monstruos, lo detenemos y arrestamos. Si un humano descubrió la existencia de los monstruos, le borramos la memoria sobre el asunto. Si un monstruo esta atacando a los humanos, lo detenemos y arrestamos. Eso es lo que hacemos para tratar de mantener el orden entre humanos y monstruos en el mundo.

Kurumu: P-P-Pero…¿No se supone que los humanos no saben de nosotros? ¿Cómo eso de detener cazadores?

Keisuke: Pues…existen humanos que saben y son conscientes de la existencia de monstruos, pero mantienen el asunto en silencio luego de firmar un tratado con nosotros. Pueden saber sobre la existencia de los Yokai, pero tiene prohibido hablar o revelar sobre ese asunto. Si no, el castigo será grave.

Kurumu: No tenia idea…-Susurro impactada por la notica.

Keisuke: Nosotros nos encargamos de prevalecer la ley entre ambos mundos para que no ocurra un caos por la revelación.-Explico sorprendiendo a las 3 chicas porque Wataru fuera conocido de alguien que este en una organización tan importante.-Volviendo al caso, me preocupaba que llegara un ataque [Fangire] aquí.

Wataru: ¿Sabes porque vino a nuestra escuela? Recuerdo que vino y ataco a algunos estudiantes.-Explico y el peli negro entrecerró la mirada.

Keisuke: Así que realmente han venido a eso.-Dijo con seriedad antes de explicar.- Verán, según informes, descubrimos que alguien a estado dando cierta información a [Fangires] rebeldes.

Moka: **¿Qué tipo de información?** -Pregunto con curiosidad ante el tema.

Keisuke: Sobre que si ellos se alimentan de otros monstruos que no sean [Fangires]…saciaran su hambre y obtendrán nuevos poderes.-Respondió dejando en shock a todos.

Kurumu: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Debe estar bromeando!?

Keisuke: Lamentablemente no.-Dijo mientras suspiraba.- La información que obtuvimos de un [Fangire] que capturamos nos indica que una persona esta esparciendo esto a ciertos [Fangires] que no están de acuerdo con las nuevas leyes que se les impusieron, por lo que están tomando esto para obtener más poder para hacer lo que quieran.

Yukari: Que horrible-desu…-Murmuro con miedo aferrándose al castaño.

Kivat: ¿Sabes quien esta esparciendo ese rumor?- Keisuke negó con la cabeza.

Keisuke: Lamentablemente no, pero seguimos buscando. Hasta entonces, no podemos hacer mucho para defender a la escuela de futuros ataques a excepción de tratar de detener a alguno que intente llegar aquí. Pero hasta ese punto, no podremos ayudarlos cuando estén dentro.-Explico sorprendiendo al grupo.- Es por eso que…

Wataru: Quieres que me encargue de cualquiera que venga, ¿Verdad, Keisuke-san?

Keisuke: Exacto.-Asintió frunciendo el ceño para luego mirar con tristeza al chico.- Lo siento por esto, Wataru. Me gustaría poder ayudarte aquí, pero no tenemos permitido interferir dentro de la Academia Yokai sin algún permiso especial. Por lo que eres el único que conocemos y confiamos para que se encargue de ese asunto.

Wataru: Entiendo…-Asintió, pero en eso Kurumu se puso al frente de el para mirar a Keisuke.

Kurumu: ¡Un momento! ¿¡Porque Wataru debe pelear contra ellos!? ¿¡Acaso no dijese que son los que se encargan de este tipo de cosas!?

Keisuke: Y lo hacemos, pero no poseemos autoridad para actuar dentro de aquí. Hoy solo pude venir como un visitante temporal en vez de como un oficial. Por esa razón, no puedo ejercer mi cargo dentro de los terrenos de la escuela.

Moka: **Así que necesitan a alguien que si pueda actuar dentro de la escuela y que no tenga restricciones en actuar aquí dentro ¿Verdad?** \- Dijo analíticamente mientras sonreía.- **Muy bien, si ese es el caso, yo también me uno en esto.**

Keisuke: ¿Y quien eres tú?-Pregunto antes de notar sus facciones.- Espera, ¿Eres un vampiro?

Moka: **¿Acaso no lo notas con solo verme?** -Pregunto de manera confiada mientras que el pelinegro se puso pensativo mientras asentía.

Keisuke: Si…si eres tu junto a Kiva, deberían poder de encargarse de la mayoría de [Fangires] que vengan aquí sin problemas.-Murmuro mientras miraba las posibilidades.- En ese caso, les encargo a ti y a Wataru la seguridad de la escuela hasta que nosotros encontremos una forma de ayudar más proactivamente ¿De acuerdo?

Moka: **De acuerdo.** -Asintió con una sonría. Ella deseaba tener mejores enfrentamientos y los monstruos de aquí no le han dado ningún desafío. Al escuchar sobre [Fangires] que vendrían aquí solo la emociono y deseaba poner aprueba sus habilidades contra ellos.

Keisuke: Muy bien.-Asintió con una sonrisa antes de mirar al castaño.- Wataru, espero que no tengas problemas mientras estudias aquí. Según sé, la vida dentro de esta escuela es difícil, y lo será más con los ataques [Fangires], pero espero que puedas sobreponerte a ellos. Y no te preocupes, hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a aliviar la carga ¿De acuerdo?

Wataru: Hai, y muchas gracias, Keisuke-san.-Dijo con una sonrisa y el hombre sonrió de vuelta antes de entrar al autobús.

Keisuke: Eso seria todo lo que necesitaba decirles, cuídense y les encargo a Wataru. Ese chico puede ser de una mente muy débil en la mayoría del tiempo.

Moka: **Lo sabemos.** -Dijo sin estar impresionadas y Keisuke solo asintió al ver que ya conocían bastante bien al joven con solo un mes de estar con él.

Tras eso, Keisuke se fue a sentar a uno de los asientos del bus y el chofer miro al mestizo.

Chofer: En todo caso, me sorprendes joven. Pensé que te querrías ir de aquí.

Wataru: Al principio, tal vez, pero ahora…no tengo razón para abandonar este lugar.-Dijo con una mirada sin vacilación.

Chofer: Que admirable determinación, joven. Te quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿Ha sido de tu agrado la Academia Yōkai?

Wataru: Claro que sí, tal vez haya tenido varios problemas, pero he hecho muy buenos amigos en este lugar que me han hecho pasar un tiempo de verdad de lo mejor. - respondió mientras volteaba a ver a las chicas.

Chofer: Me alegra oír eso de ti, joven. Espero verte para la próxima.- El conductor se despidió de él antes de poner en marcha su vehículo para después irse devuelta al túnel para hacer su encargo.

Wataru se quedó viendo como el autobús se marchaba, se sentía feliz por el hecho de que alguien iba a mandar su correspondencia a sus respectivos destinatarios. En ese momento, Moka-sama se acercó un poco a él y se puso su rosario, donde el sello se volvió a colocar en ella y volvió a ser la Moka de cabello rosa, quien fue cayendo al suelo antes de que el castaño la atrapara y la tuviera en sus brazos.

Moka: No te vayas por favor, Wataru-kun…-Murmuro en sus sueños mientras que el chico la sostenía.

Wataru: No te preocupes Moka-san, yo jamás las abandonaré… porque son muy importantes para mi- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba un poco a la peli rosa, quien sonrió mientras dejaba salir una lagrima de felicidad.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro del túnel, el chofer se rio un poco mientras conducía el autobús.

Chofer: Como esperaba que sería su elección…pero el camino que ha elegido esta lleno de espinas, joven.

Keisuke: Puede que Wataru escogiera un difícil camino, pero se que lo superara.-Comento mientras permanecía en su asiento.- Ese chico siempre demuestra ser más de lo que aparenta que es cuando la situación más lo requiere.

Chofer: Se nota que lo conoces bien y le tienes confianza. Aunque eso es raro para un humano que odia a los monstruos.-Dijo mirando al pelinegro desde el espejo retrovisor.

Keisuke: Puede ser, pero odiaba a los monstruos por quitarme a mi familia cuando era niño. Desde ese día, los odie a más no poder, pero al conocer a Wataru junto a su padre y madre, fui cambiando de opinión.-Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana, donde solo se veía un espacio negro con unas cuantas luces.- Nosotros los humanos también podemos ser catalogados como monstruos, pues hemos causado matanzas tanto de nuestra como de otras especies sin remordimiento. Un monstruo en el sentido de alguien despreciable y que no merece vivir no se decide por la raza que es, sino por las intenciones que tiene en su corazón…fue la lección más importante que haya aprendido y me alegra haberlo hecho.

Chofer: Jeje, se ve que ese mocoso que cazo varias clases de monstruos y criminales maduro. Aun recuerdo los momentos tan tensos que diste a varias especies con tu sola llegada.

Keisuke: Y es algo que no puedo negar, pero ahora no peleo por venganza, sino por lo que realmente debería estar peleando…y eso es proteger a la gente y niños de seres despiadados para que jamás vivan lo que yo.-Dijo con una sonrisa mirando el techo.

Chofer: Me alegro de escuchar eso.-Dijo mientras conducía.- Se nota que han elegido al mejor usuario para el arma más poderosa que han creado los humanos.

Keisuke: Y me alegra de ser quien lo porte…a parte que fue usado por una de las persona que detuvo el gran desastre de los [Fangire] de hace 16 años y salvo el equilibrio entre humanos y monstruos, a parte de la mayor masacre que pudo ocurrir en ese tiempo.-Dijo para luego sacar un bolso que tenía, donde de su interior saco un objeto que era negro con blanco y detalles dorados.- Voy a demostrar que puedo seguir su legado…de que puedo ser el nuevo y mejor Ixa de esta generación.

El chofer sonrió por eso y sabia que el seria un gran heredero de ese poder. En eso recordó de la solicitud que había hecho como un favor a Wataru, donde ahora los teléfonos rojos de la academia Yokai pueden conectarse al mundo humano. A parte de eso, ahora su bus pasara una vez al día.

Él se preguntaba si este chico lograra lo que el junto a otros han deseado por tanto tiempo. Después de todo…su existencia es la prueba de que se puede lograr.

* * *

 **-En eso, se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Kiva de color amarillo con cadenas alrededor de la pantalla.-**


	5. Clubes la Tampa Inocente

**Capítulo 5: Clubes + la Tampa Inocente**

* * *

Era otro día común en la Academia Youkai como cualquier otro, pero este día iba a ser un poco diferente. En la clase del grupo 1-3, Wataru junto con sus amigas y sus compañeros estaban en una clase con su profesora.

Nekonome: ¡Todos, vamos a unirnos al club! -Anunció con muchos ánimos.

Wataru: ¿Un club?- Se preguntó en voz baja al oír eso. No pensó que haya ese tipo de cosas en una escuela para monstruos.

Nekonome: El propósito de esta escuela es permitir a los monstruos adaptarse a la sociedad humana. Deberán ser iguales a los seres humanos, tendremos una futura comprensión de los humanos al trabajar en una sociedad y al estar en contacto con su arte.- Su maestra felina les estaba explicando a su clase acerca de los club de actividades y sus propósitos.- Para una transformación perfecta en un humano, primera deben tener un claro entendimiento de ellos.- les decía mientras señalaba un dibujo que ejemplificaba su explicación.-Deben estar siempre vigilando que los demás no descubran su verdadera forma…

Wataru fue asintiendo, viendo que era comprensible. Aunque no todos se unían a un club en una escuela para humanos, tener alguna actividad ayudara a mezclarse mejor, a parte que les ayudara a disfrutar más la escuela.

En pocas palabras, la idea de que los clubes de actividades ayuden con la convivencia con los humanos y entre otras personas. Sin embargo…

Wataru: (Yo jamás he entrado en algún club…)

Como Wataru era muy tímido desde pequeño, jamás entro en ninguna clase de actividad por la vergüenza y miedo de interactuar con otros. Pudo perfectamente entrar en un club de música, pero al hacerlo, tendría que tocar con la presencia de más personas y haría que tocara mal por los nervios.

Nekonome: Todos~, asegúrense de entrar en un club para poder mezclarse con la sociedad humana.

-Sobre eso, sensei…- un estudiante levantó la mano.

Nekonome: ¿Sí?

-Su cola…- le dijo señalando que su profesora estaba mostrando su cola de gato.- Eso significa que obtendrías un F por su disfraz.

La Sra. Nekonome maulló de la vergüenza y como reacción, rasguñó la cara del mismo chico quien le llamó dejándole una tremenda marca en su cara con sus garras.

Wataru, al igual que todos los estudiantes, se estremecieron al ver eso. Eso definitivamente debió doler.

Luego de eso, la profesora se giró y miro a sus alumnos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nekonome: A todos aquellos quienes quieran unirse al Club del Periodismo, pueden consultarme durante el receso. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, que tengan suerte en elegir sus clubes. ¡Adiós! - Su maestra se despidió antes de irse del salón.

Moka: ¿Un club de actividades?, ¿No te parece genial, Wataru-kun?- Le preguntó emocionada. Con el club de actividades, sería buena oportunidad pasar tiempo con su amigo

Wataru: H-Hai…-Contesto con una leve sonrisa, aunque en el fondo estaba nervioso por esto.

* * *

 **-Después de clases-**

Las clases del día de hoy fueron canceladas debido a la "Feria de clubes" del día. Todos los clubes de la escuela habían instalado casetas alrededor del patio para anunciar sus clubes y atraer nuevos miembros.

Wataru miro a su alrededor con una mirada de familiaridad. No le sorprendió que los monstruos hubieran adoptado estilos de vida humana. Fue así que lograron mezclarse y sobrevivir.

Moka: ¡Vaya, aquí hay mucha gente!-Exclamo emocionada viendo a su alrededor a tantos estudiantes reunidos en un mismo lugar mientras caminaba al lado del castaño.

Había tantas opciones que elegir y se preguntaba en que debería participar, o tal vez debería buscar uno en donde el junto con sus amigas puedan participar por igual.

Moka: Wataru-kun, ¿Ya te has decidido a que club entrar?-Pregunto con la esperanza de poder entrar en el mismo club que él.

Wataru: No, en realidad no.-Respondió mientras miraba a sus alrededores, pero Moka noto que miraba con ojos lejanos.

Moka: ¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto preocupada.- Puedes decirme.

Wataru: Bueno…-Murmuro recordando malos momentos de su infancia, pero no quería preocuparla.- No es nada…es solo que será mi primera vez entrando en un club.

Moka: Ya veo.-Contesto asintiendo, pues recordó que el chico es muy tímido y no debió entrar en ninguna actividad compartida por eso.- Bueno, entonces será la primera vez para ambos.- Wataru asintió con una sonrisa.- Dime, ¿A qué clase de club te gustaría entrar?

Wataru: Si fuera posible, me gustaría que fuera de música o carpintería.-Respondió mientras la chica asentía. Su amigo es tanto violinista como fabricador de ese instrumento. Para alguien como el, esas son sus mejores opciones.

Moka: En ese caso, ¡Vamos y busquemos un club al cual unirnos!- Exclamo la vampira de cabellos rosas jalando de su brazo mientras lo guiaba hacia los puestos.

Wataru: M-Moka-san… no tan rápido por favor.- Murmuro tratando de resistirse ante ella. Al parecer ella estaba tan emocionada por unirse a una actividad que no está midiendo su fuerza.

Con eso, pasaron por varios puestos de clubes, sin embargo…casi ninguno era normal.

-¡Sáquenos algunas fotografías paranormales juntos…!– un estudiante de aspecto tétrico les propuso unirse al Club de "Sobrenaturales" mientras les enseñaba fotografías de variables "espectros" escondidos.

Moka: ¡No!– Se asustó y se aferró al mestizo y ambos se fueron a otra opción. En especial Wataru. El pobre se puso algo azul al verlo.

-Únanse al Club de Acupuntura.– Otro estudiante les propuso, pero dio aun más terror que el otro duro que estaba totalmente rodeado de agujas en su cuerpo, pero la vampiro igual se asustó.

Moka: ¡No! – Volvió a aferrarse a su amigo y se fueron a ver otra opción, donde el castaño se asustó aún más por ver a alguien cubierto por agujas.

-Únanse al club de momias.– otro líder patrocinó su club y tanto como sus compañeros de equipo estaban envueltos como si fueran momias auténticas y eso no dio buena imagen.

Moka: ¡Ahhh! – Ella volvió a asustarse y saltó en los brazos de Wataru, quien no tardo en salir corriendo al verlos.

-Si quieren crear pociones de amor, deberían unirse al Club de Química.-Dijo un estudiante de aspecto raro vestido de científico, quien llevaba un tubo de ensayo con un líquido en su interior.- Vamos Moka-san, por favor pruebe esto.

El estudiante de aspecto raro llevaba una opción, "aparentemente" de amor, y quería que la vampira probara su invento, pero ella declinó y se fue junto con el [Fingiri] a otro lugar.

Moka: No… gracias.– Dijo intentando ser lo menos grosera posible, pero no quería hacer eso.

-¡Únanse al club del descubrimiento! ¡Aquí verán las maravillas que hay en el mundo! ¡Pasen, pasen caballeros!– Una estudiante con un sobrero de detective en su cabeza y con una lupa patrocinaba su grandioso club.

Wataru: Moka-san, parece que este club es más decente. ¿Por qué no vemos de que es?- comentó y Moka asintió de acuerdo.- Ano…¿Qué hacen en este club?

-En este club podrás descubrir las tantas maravillas que rodean nuestro mundo. ¡Solo véanlo! – La líder de ese club le mostró algunos ejemplos como artilugios de los siglos pasados.

Wataru: Sugoi…-Murmuro viendo los objetos mostrados, los cuales se veían antiguos. Al parecer este podría ser una opción.

-Eso no es nada muchacho, aquí tenemos algo que de verdad te interesará por completo. Solo observa… esto.– Dijo mientras sacaba una caja y en ella había varias botellas con líquidos de color rojo carmesí.

Wataru: ¿Y eso que es?– Preguntó señalando las botellas.

-Pronto lo… descubrirás.– Respondió la líder con algo de énfasis en esa última palabra mirando al castaño de forma coqueta. Sin embargo, antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, Wataru estaba siendo arrastrado a la fuerza por Moka.

Wataru: ¿Qué pasa, Moka-san?- Preguntó confundido siendo llevado en contra de su voluntad.

Moka: ¡No Wataru! ¡No voy a permitir que te unas a un club en donde haya bebidas alcohólicas! – Respondió seriamente y el chico se sorprendió al entender el contenido de los frascos. De la que se salvó.

Mientras tanto, Moka no quería que su amigo se indujera por el alcohol y termine ebrio.

Con eso, ellos se alejaron y fueron a ver otro club.

-¡Únanse al club de OVNI's. Encuentros con el tercer tipo; no estamos solos en el universo y se los puedo demostrar con estas evidencias!– Otro líder de equipo vestido de un extraterrestre clásico verde y grandes ojos negros, estaba mostrando ciertas imágenes de "seres de otro mundo" para revelar sus pruebas. – ¡Miren esto, esta es la prueba crucial de que los aliens existen! – Decía frenéticamente mientras le mostraba en la cara a Wataru y este se quedó con cara de "¿Que…?".

Wataru: A-Ano…no es por ofender… pero esa es una imagen de usted bailando con una botella en su mano, la otra con un pollo de hule y con una gorra de fiesta sobre su cabeza. A parte de que está envuelto en una regadera.– Comento lo que mostraba la fotografía. Eso no mostraba evidencia alguna de que los extraterrestres existían.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que no fueron los extraterrestres usando algún tipo de control mental conmigo? – Le preguntó viéndolo un poco más de cerca con un tic en el ojo.

Wataru se quedó sin palabras ante eso, porque no sabía que decir exactamente más que… ridículo.

Moka: Ajá… si… claro. Creo que… mejor nos vamos… a otro lugar.– Dijo ella para sacar a su amigo del raro club. Uno el cual definitivamente no entrarían.

-¡LOS ALIENS EXISTEN, YO SE QUE EXISTEN!– Exclamó el chico riéndose como un loco.

Moka: Da miedo.– Susurró al oído al ver la actitud de ese estudiante y el castaño asintió de acuerdo. Mejor irse cuanto antes y alejarse de él.

Luego de alejarse del raro sujeto, continuaron buscando clubes, pero ninguno de ellos era de su gusto…o normal. Esto hacía que les fuera difícil hallar uno.

Wataru: ¿Qué haremos?-Murmuro para sí mismo, pues al ver algunos clubes, pensó que tal vez no haya uno para él y Moka.

¿?: Hola, ¿Ambos están buscando un club para unirse?-Pregunto la voz de una chica y ambos se giraron para ver a una chica de cabello color aguamarina.

Wataru se sonrojo al verla, pues ella estaba usando un bikini con pareo.

Wataru: Ano…¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto tratando de no tartamudear.

Tamao: Mi nombre es Ichinose Tamao y yo soy la presidenta del Club de Natación. Nademos juntos.- Se presentó antes de fijar su vista en el castaño.- Eres Kurenai Wataru, ¿Verdad?

Wataru: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Tamao: Es normal saberlo, pues eres bastante famoso.

Wataru: ¿L-Lo soy?-Pregunto sorprendido y la chica asintió.

Tamao: Hay muchos rumores sobre ti.-Contesto y se acercó más.- Me pregunto qué tan ciertos son. Hay algunos donde dicen que eres un poderoso monstruo que derrota a cualquiera de un solo golpe.

Wataru: Y-Yo no lo soy…creo que eso es demasiado exagerado para alguien como yo.

Moka: Las historias tienden a ser exageradas.-Dijo mientras se apegaba más a su amigo. A ella no le gusto la forma en que la chica se acercaba a Wataru, así que trato de alejarlo.- Wataru-kun, vamos a mirar un poco más.

Wataru: H-Hai…-Respondió para acompañar a la peli rosada, pero en realidad él era arrastrado por ella.

Mientras se iban, Tamao no despego su vista del castaño, donde ella lo miraba como si fuera una depredadora.

Tamao: Esa Akashiya Moka... Ni creas que esto acabo. Hare que Kurenia Wataru sea mío, vampiro... –Murmuró entre dientes mientras sonreía.

* * *

 **-Momentos después-**

Luego de escapar de la capitana del club de natación, ambos seres vampíricos siguieron su búsqueda, donde el tímido chico buscaba algo relacionado con la carpintería o la música, y la peli rosada también busco algún club con actividades más normales y en las que pueda entrar con el castaño. Sin embargo…

Wataru: Moka-san…no creo poder unirme a ningún club que hemos visto…

Moka: Estoy igual que tú, Wataru-kun.

Ambos susurraron ya con cansancio ya habían pasado por varios puestos, pero ninguno les gusto. Todos eran raros y con gente espeluznante. No había ningún club que fuera normal. Es más, ¿Qué tienen de parecidos esos clubes con los clubes humanos? Ninguno se acerca.

Wataru estaba triste por el hecho que no había club de música ni carpintería. Si bien la segunda opción puede ser plausible que no este, es extraño que no haya ninguna para los que les gusta la música.

Wataru: ¿Qué debemos hacer, Moka-san?- Preguntó mientras la pareja se sentaba en un banco, mirando a las cabinas del club haciendo todo lo posible para atraer a nuevos miembros.-La mayoría de los clubes están llenos de personas extrañas que me dan un mal presentimiento. En especial el de acupuntura y la de química.

Moka: Sí.- Suspiró sombríamente recordando algunos a los que visitaron.-Tenemos que unirnos a un club, pero la mayoría de la gente da miedo.

Tanto [Fandiri] como el vampiro suspiraron sombríamente. Iban a meterse en problemas a menos que lograran encontrar un club que les convenga. Lástima que los clubes interesantes tenían personas que estaban obsesionadas con uno o ambos.

Entre los clubes que intentaron atraerlos se encontraba el "Club de video juegos" Club que quería desesperadamente que Wataru se uniera, ya que querían saber cómo se "niveló" para vencer a Saizou. Las chicas de ese club estaban haciendo lo mejor con sus trajes de cosplay que se parecían a los personajes escasamente vestidos en algunos juegos.

¿?: ¿Oh? ¿Aún tienen problemas?- Preguntó una voz desde un lado.

Moka y Wataru se volvieron para ver quién les estaba hablando y encontraron a Tamao sonriéndoles. Moka se puso rígido y Wataru asintió cortésmente. Era difícil prestar atención ya que ella todavía estaba en su traje de baño.

Moka: Todavía estamos mirando.- Insistió mientras se acercaba a Wataru.-Quedan muchos clubes.

Tamao: Estoy segura.- Asintió mientras caminaba hacia la pareja.- ¿Sabes? El Club de Natación está organizando un concurso de trajes de baño para atraer a nuevos miembros. Incluso si no planeas unirte, puedes venir a verlo.

Moka agarró la mano de Wataru y apretó su agarre sobre ella. Realmente no le gustaba la forma en que Tamao miraba a Wataru, donde esperaba que este tragara el anzuelo. Por su parte, la mente del chico entro en su imaginación.

Un concurso de trajes de baño. Ese era el sueño de cualquier hombre. Incluso Wataru, que es muy recio a estas cosas, parecía interesado al pensar en la idea de Moka en bikini. Pero entonces, de repente un pensamiento de la Moka Interior en un bikini sexy. Y en respuesta a eso, fue la belleza imaginada de cabello platino entregándole una de sus patadas de "Conoce tu lugar". Sacudió la cabeza, esperando alejarse de tales pensamientos, mientras volvía a la realidad.

Wataru: B-Bueno… esperaba encontrar si hay un club de música o carpintería.- Dijo tratando de mantener alejados los pensamientos sucios que eran muy seductores.

Tamao: Bueno, eso es bueno. Los miembros de los otros clubes se divierten durante la exhibición. Nosotros en el Club de Natación nos llevamos "TAN" bien con los otros clubes.

Wataru: ¿De Verdad?- Preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzado de encontrar a alguien si es así.- ¿Qué te parece Moka-san? Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad de encontrar un club normal.

Moka: Um...- Ella vaciló agarrando su rosario como un salvavidas y haciendo todo lo posible para no sonar asustada.-¿Nadar?

Sintiendo el miedo, Tamao sonrió un poco, ocultándolo con su rostro relajado mientras miraba a Moka.

Tamao: Hm, escuché que eres un vampiro, Akashiya Moka.- Moka jadeó al escuchar eso.-Me pregunto si todos los rumores de eso son ciertos.

Wataru: ¿Rumores?- Preguntó mirando a Moka y luego a Tamao.- ¿De qué rumores están hablando?

Moka: No es nada.- Habló rápidamente mientras se paraba frente al castaño. Levantó la vista hacia la mirada desafiante de Tamao y respondió.- Estaremos allí. Podemos encontrar algún club de música o parecido si lo que usted dice es verdad.

Tamao: Lo es.- Asintió con una sonrisa.- Bueno, te veremos allí entonces. Trae trajes de baño.

Wataru: Hai…- Asintió y miró a Moka sin que ella lo notara. No era como que Moka fuera tan conflictivo; bueno, tal vez un poco de Kurumu a veces, pero nada como esto. Wataru pensó que algo la estaba molestando.

* * *

 **-Cambio de escena-**

Wataru, que ahora se encontraba en la piscina de la escuela con un traje de baño negro con líneas rojas, estaba totalmente boquiabierto por lo que estaba mirando.

Una parte del chico, Kurenai, estaba seguro de haber visto el cielo de los adolescentes mientras miraba la vista ante él. Había chicas guapas en bikini en todas partes, todas adolescentes que no tenían al menos un traje de baño modesto, solo todas con corbata en bikini. Incluso los muchachos que se unían al club no lo estaban pasando mal, y en realidad pudieron interactuar con las chicas sin signos de rechazo.

Salpicaban y reían con los chicos que habían venido. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad que se llevaban bien, sin signos de ser tímidos con los chicos. Wataru estuvo tentado de pellizcarse para ver si realmente estaba soñando o no. Aun así, podía divertirse cuando hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

Wataru: C-Concéntrate. Estoy aquí para encontrar a alguien del Club de música.- Se dijo para salir de su estupor. Pero luego, su atención fue llevada a otra vista, cuando vio a Moka.

Moka era la única persona que todavía vestía su uniforme. Parecía extremadamente incómoda y asustada alrededor de la piscina. Estaba mirando atentamente lo que todo el mundo estaba haciendo y se mantenía lejos del borde del agua. Lo que significa que se mantuvo en la puerta de acero en todo momento.

Wataru se preguntaba por qué estaba tan nerviosa, pero supuso que era hidrófoba o algo así. Decidió acercarse a ella y tratar de consolarla al menos, solo para que pudieran encontrar a cualquier miembro del equipo de música para poder entrar en ella.

Sin embargo, alguien lo detuvo.

Kurumu: ¡Wataru!- Exclamo apareciendo de la nada y engulléndolo tan pronto como llegó a la piscina. El desventurado muchacho agitó los brazos para recuperar un poco de equilibrio con el súcubo amoroso que se aferraba a él.

Wataru: ¿¡Kurumu-san!?- Él gritó y ella la soltó. Luego la miró bien y sus ojos se desviaron.-¿Q-Qué llevas puesto?

Kurumu: ¿Te gusta?- Posó con un brazo detrás de la espalda y el otro detrás de la cabeza mientras empujaba el pecho hacia adelante. Llevaba un bikini amarillo y cada movimiento que hacía temblar sus senos. Los muchachos la miraban y babeaban al verlo.-Elegí este ya que nos uniremos al Club de Natación juntos.

Wataru trató de mirar la cara de Kurumu y alejarse de sus senos.

Wataru: Ano ... no creo que me uniré al Club de Natación.

Kurumu: Oh, pronto cambiarás de opinión.- Ronroneó acercándose más para hacer que el chico sienta su cuerpo y planeando enterrar su rostro en su escote, pero….

 **KLONG!**

Kurumu: ¡Itai!-De repente fue golpeada en la cabeza y se la tomo antes de mirar a la niña que la ataco con un balde metálico.-¡Mocosa!

Yukari: ¡Aléjate de Wataru-san, vaca de grandes pechos!- Gritó mientras el chico vio que estaba vestida con una sola pieza azul, el traje de baño escolar estándar, junto a su sombrero de bruja.- ¡Él no necesita que le metas las tetas en la cara!

Kurumu: ¡Al menos tengo pechos!- Espetó cuando volvió a ponerse de pie.-¡Eres tan plana como una tabla de lavar! ¿Por qué Wataru siquiera pensaría en mirarte? ¡Eres solo una niña pequeña!

Yukari: ¡Bueno, al menos no tendré que preocuparme por mi flacidez cuando sea mayor!-Contesto con una sonrisa desafiante mientras Kurumu estuvo a punto de reaccionar ante eso, mientras lloraba con frustración.

Kurumu: ¿Fla…Flácido? ¡Difícilmente! Dudo que seas más grande que una tabla de surf.

Yukari: ¡Retira eso!

Kurumu: ¡Oblígame!

Yukari: ¡Eso hare, Bazooka Girl!

Kurumu: ¡Es mejor una Bazooka Girl que parecer un niño pequeño!

Y una vez más, los dos estaban en cabezazos, tirando el uno del otro.

Wataru: *Suspiro* ¿Por qué siempre pelean?-Murmuro con un suspiro antes de girarse y mirar a Moka, que todavía parecía incómoda.- Entonces, ¿qué tal si buscamos a alguien del Club de música?

Moka: Está bien.- Asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa deseando que no tarden en encontrar a alguien.

¿?: Bueno, hola.

Wataru y Moka se giraron al escuchar esa voz para a Tamao. Ella estaba sin su pareo, pero el bikini todavía estaba allí. Wataru hizo un esfuerzo admirable por no mirar su figura mientras tenia la cara roja. Moka volvió a resoplar ante la aparición del capitán del Club de natación.

Wataru: A-Ano…hola.-Saludo nervioso y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Moka: Hola.-También saludo, pero de manera rígida.

Tamao: ¿Por qué no estás en el agua?- Preguntó en un tono de mala cara.- No creo que realmente puedas disfrutar lo que tenemos para ofrecerte si no te metes al agua.

Wataru: B-Bueno, esperaba encontrar un representante del club de musica primero.

Tamao: Oh, bueno. Todavía no he visto a nadie desde que llegue, por lo que tal vez tarden un poco en llegar.- Le dijo al chico con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué no disfrutas del agua? Si yo o uno de los miembros de mi club ve a alguien del Club de música, te lo haremos saber.

Wataru: Bueno ... no sé.

Tamao: Oh, vamos.- Se rio mientras tomaba el brazo de Wataru, donde lo coloco entre sus senos.- Todo el trabajo y no jugar te hace un chico aburrido ¿Sabes?

Moka intentó protestar, pero Tamao ya estaba fuera con Wataru. Sin embargo, después de ver a Wataru así con Tamao, Moka se llenó de ira, mientras echaba humo.

Moka: Estúpido Wataru, actuando coqueto con ella.- Murmuro mirando a ambos para finalmente…sucumbir a la ira cuando vio un pequeña cara pervertida del chico.-¡Eso es suficiente!

Tanto Tamao, que no parecía preocupado por eso, como Wataru se detuvieron, donde el chico miro a la peli rosada.

Wataru: Moka-san…

Moka: Wataru, tu realmente quieres unirte al Club de Natación solo para poder estar con chicas, ¿no?-Ante esa pregunta, Wataru se alejó de Tamao.

Wataru: Claro que no, Moka-san. Yo solo quiero…

Moka: ¡No te atrevas a decirme que no sé, Kurenai Wataru!-Ella grito bajando la vista.-¡No aguanto esto! ¡Adiós!

Con eso, Moka comenzó a correr y Wataru estaba a punto de perseguirla, pero un repentino chapoteo le llamó la atención de Moka, y tuvo que moverse para evitar ser salpicada por uno de los otros miembros del Club de natación.

Ella tragó saliva, casi siendo golpeada por él, mientras palidecía y temblaba ligeramente de miedo. Wataru vio eso, y era evidente que Moka tenía miedo del agua por alguna razón. Tamao dio un paso al frente y sonrió.

Tamao: Ustedes dos suenan como una pareja casada discutiendo.- Luego miró a Moka y le aconsejó.- Escucha, Moka. Hay una regla fundamental en la vida que he aprendido en mi primer año aquí. Lo único que un chico y una chica deben saber a medida que crecen, es tomar y ser tomado, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Este es el club de natación, Akashiya, así que, si no vas a nadar, ve a molestar a alguien más.

Otra salpicadura le llamó la atención, esta vez, golpeando un poco de agua en su pierna. Moka palideció ante el contacto y tragó saliva.

Moka: Tengo que salir de aquí.-Murmuro para salir corriendo antes de que Wataru pudiera atraparla. Solo verla huir así con miedo, no era difícil ver que algo aquí la asustaba.

Wataru: (Moka-san.)-Miro donde se fue, queriendo saber que le pasaba y que tenia en contra del club de natación.

* * *

 **-Cambio de escena-**

Moka se apoyó contra una máquina expendedora, apretando los dientes con dolor. Algo de agua la había alcanzado y ahora sentía dolor.

La razón por la que Moka principalmente no quería estar en el club de natación era porque, para los vampiros como ella, el agua era una debilidad y en su estado sellado sentía un dolor intenso. Aun así, ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Por qué no podía decirle a Wataru la verdadera razón por la que no podía meterse al agua? ¿Que la debilitaría? ¿Temía que la viera débil o algo así o tal vez no quería que él se compadeciera de ella? Ella realmente quería estar en el mismo club que él, pero si él terminaba uniéndose al Club de Natación ...

Ura: **[Tonta]** -Dijo la otra Moka desde el rosario.- **[Sabes que el agua drena nuestro poder. Ya eres débil con el Rosario, solo te hace más débil.** **Deberías haberte alejado.]**

Moka: Pero realmente quiero estar en el mismo club que Wataru-kun…

Ura: **[Si es tu amigo, lo entenderá. Ha compartido sus secretos contigo. Por lo que es justo compartir los tuyos.]**

¿Podría realmente Moka hacer eso y revelarle todos sus secretos a Wataru? ¿Podría confiar en él con el conocimiento?

Sí, ella podía…

* * *

 **-Cambio de escena-**

Al principio todo había sido diversión y juegos. En el Club de Natación se llevaron a cabo algunos concursos en los que participaron Yukari y Kurumu. Los chicos interesados en unirse al club estaban en sus baúles, mientras que algunos de los otros chicos solo querían mirar a todas las chicas en sus trajes de baño sexy. Sin embargo, había alguien que no se la estaba pasando muy bien.

Wataru se mantuvo al margen, encontrándose a la deriva a lo largo de la piscina, luciendo bastante miserable a pesar del ambiente.

La vista era agradable y las chicas parecían amigables, incluso ayudando a algunos de los chicos que realmente tenían problemas para nadar. Aun así, Wataru sospechaba que esos tipos solo fingían estar teniendo problemas para que las chicas los abrazaran. Aun así, Wataru realmente no se estaba divirtiendo.

Wataru solo quería encontrar a alguien del club de música o carpintería, pero todos los chicos con el que intentara hablar le dijeron que dejara de molestarlo antes de ir a reunirse con una de las chicas del Club de natación. Le molestaba sin fin y se estaba cansando de la actitud irrespetuosa que mostraban los chicos. ¿Realmente estaba babeando como un idiota por estas chicas?

Peor aún, Moka parecía ser absolutamente miserable. Se había sentado contra la cerca y parecía muy triste. Wataru sentía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que la veía. Incluso después de que ella se había escapado, lo hizo sentir aún más miserable. Incluso Yukari se dio cuenta, a pesar de su pelea escupida con Kurumu. Se dio cuenta de que Wataru estaba sentado al borde de la piscina, buscando a Moka. Algo lo estaba molestando profundamente, y ella tenía que averiguar qué era.

* * *

- **De vuelta con Moka-**

Después de que Moka recuperó su fuerza, volvió a ponerse de pie. Aunque la mayor parte de su fuerza había desaparecido un poco, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Se estabilizó y se preparó para volver a la piscina.

A pesar del riesgo, ella esta dispuesta a encontrarse con su amigo para hablarle de su debilidad, que era la razón por la que no podía entrar al agua.

Ella se sentía bastante tonta por pensar demasiado en ello sabiendo que el chico le compartió su más grande secreto e incluso la invito a su casa, demostrando su confianza en ella. Si ella no podía hacer algo similar, era como decir que jamás puso fe o confianza en el chico, y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

Ella recordaba claramente desde el comienzo de este año. Cómo se había enfrentado a Saizou esa primera vez, o cuándo decidió irse. No era solo porque ella temía por él, sino que pensó que una vez que supiera la verdad, su amistad habría terminado con su miedo a que él fuera medio humano. O cuando había arriesgado su propia vida innumerables veces protegiendo no solo a ella, sino también a Kurumu y Yukari.

Se preocupaba por ellas, porque eran sus amigos. No le importaba lo que le sucedió, lo único que le importaba era asegurarse de que estuvieran seguros y felices. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer: encontrar un club al que todos pudieran pertenecer.

* * *

- **De vuelta en la piscina-**

Wataru simplemente se apoyó en la pared, mirando a los demás jugar mientras miraba a su alrededor para encontrar a alguien del club de música. Pero fue en vano, ya que a nadie parecía importarle encontrar miembros para los clubes. Todo lo que parecían preocuparse era pasar el rato con las chicas, alisarse la espalda con las botas o incluso ser tocadas por ellas.

Hasta ahora, estaba empezando a entender por qué Moka se fue furioso; pensando que solo estaba aquí por algo así. Suspiró ante ese hecho, pero era algo más que la estaba molestando profundamente.

Yukari: ¿Wataru-san?-El chico se giró al verla aparecer de repente detrás suyo. Asustado, se dio la vuelta y vio que ella parecía bastante preocupada.- ¿No te estás divirtiendo?- Ella sonrió un poco.- Sabes, Kurumu probablemente te atraparía así con la guardia baja.-El chico se sonrojo fuertemente por eso.- ¿Qué te preocupa?

Wataru: ¿Eh? Ah…pues… Es solo que Moka-san se marchó enojada…y no puedo culparla.-Murmuro mirando a los chicos en la piscina.- Estaba dispuesto a encontrar a los miembros del Club de música aquí, y todo lo que encuentro son solo hombres solo me interesan tres cosas de las chicas aquí. Aunque creo que tiene que ver con el miedo al agua de Moka-san.

Yukari: ¿Miedo al agua?- La pequeña bruja preguntó, pero luego lo reconstruyó armando el rompecabezas.- Creo que sé por qué. Es porque el agua puede lastimarla.

Wataru: ¿Eh? -El chico se giró a ella sorprendido por lo que dijo. - ¿El agua lastima a los vampiros? Pero siempre pensé que sus debilidades giraban en torno a la plata, las estacas, las cruces o incluso la luz del sol.

Este conocimiento se basa más en las películas y cosas parecidas que Wataru vio desde niño. Como era un secreto para muchos y temían que otros monstruos descubrieran su clase, siempre estuvo con humanos para esconder su secreto, por lo que no conocía a las otras razas y como realmente eran.

Yukari: Bueno, el agua es una especie de agente purificador. Si un vampiro entra en contacto con ella, pierde su poder y se debilita. No puedo creer que Moka nunca te lo haya dicho. - Luego miró a Wataru, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos al principio, pero luego dirigió su atención a la puerta de la puerta y caminó con mucha cautela para evitar el agua ... era Moka. Parecía que estaba volviendo, pero aún estaba inquieta. Yukari asintió con la cabeza hacia ella. - Tal vez deberías hablar con ella sobre eso. Repara las cosas entre ustedes.

Suspirando, sabiendo muy bien que todo era culpa suya, se acercó a ella y se apoyó contra la pared.

Wataru: Hola, Moka-san. Me alegra verte.

Moka: A mí también. - Respondió, aunque miró a su alrededor, cansada de cualquier salpicadura.

Wataru: ¿Vas a estar bien aquí? - Preguntó sabiendo muy bien que ella no estaba bien, pero quería preguntarle para ayudarla.

Moka: No… realmente. - Admitió con tristeza. Incapaz de encontrar su mirada por un momento, después de lo que ella le había dicho. Suspirando, lo miró disculpándose. - Lamento lo que te dije antes. Sobre estar aquí para conectar con chicas. Es solo que…- En eso comenzado a sonrojarse, sintiéndose avergonzada por sus pensamientos, o lo que dijo después. - Es solo que, en el agua, esas chicas pueden estar cerca de ti sin lastimarse. Y yo…

Wataru: Escuché que los vampiros no pueden cruzar el agua corriente. ¿Es eso cierto? -Pregunto y Moka estaba un poco sorprendida por eso, pero se relajó cuando sintió que ahora podía confiar en él con este secreto, como él confiaba en ella con el suyo.

Moka: Algo así. No podemos tocar el agua en absoluto. A menos que sea tratada, principalmente con hierbas especiales, no podemos tocarla, y mucho menos saltar a una gran cantidad, como en una piscina. Es por eso que trato la mía con una hierba especial de pétalos de rosa de belleza cuando necesito limpiar.

Wataru: Ya veo. -Dijo sonriendo un poco, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para calmarla. - No es de extrañar que hueles a rosas todo el tiempo.

Moka tuvo que sonreír ante eso, viendo que su amigo realmente estaba usando palabras que no suele usar solo para tranquilizarla.

Moka: Una vez que entramos en contacto con él, comenzamos a perder nuestro poder y a debilitarnos dramáticamente. Si estamos expuestos a él, es como recibir una descarga eléctrica inmensa. Y si no tenemos cuidado ... podríamos estar lo suficientemente debilitados como para ser asesinados por cualquier enemigo que se aproveche de eso.

Wataru: Yukari-chan me lo acaba de contar. - Conto con sinceridad mirando a la chica.- Moka-san, ¿por qué no me contaste? De ser así, no hubiera venido aquí. ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar un club diferente?

Moka: Pero… ¿no querías conocer a alguien de un club de música por aquí?

Wataru: Nadie de aquí me presta atención.-Dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.- Todos prefieren mirar a las chicas en bikini y me dicen que los deje de molestar. Nadie está interesado en buscar nuevos miembros y dudo que lo hagan después.- Luego murmuró, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Moka escuchara.- N-No es que yo fuera diferente en querer verte así.- Eso se ganó un tímido sonrojo tanto de él como de la chica vampiro, mientras continuaba, y la miró seriamente.- Nado para divertirme, no mirar a las chicas. Así que déjame ir a cambiarme para ir a buscar un club al cual unirnos.

Moka: ¡Bueno!-Exclamo con una gran sonrisa, sintiéndose la chica más feliz del mundo.

Ambos de repente escucharon gritos y cuando Wataru se dio la vuelta, vio como las chicas del Club de Natación atrapaban y mordían el cuello de los chicos. El castaño se horrorizo al ver cómo sus cuerpos se marchitaban mientras las chicas continuaban alimentándose de ellos ... como Fangires.

Wataru: ¿Qué…Que está pasando?

Moka: ¡Wataru, sal del agua!- Gritó mientras lo alcanzaba, pero un chorro de agua la hizo retroceder.

Wataru: ¡Moka-san!-Grito al ver como chispas salieron de ella mientras retorcía de dolor. Iba a ir donde estaba, pero en eso alguien lo abrazo por detrás.

Cuando Wataru se giro a ver, vio que era Ichinose Tamao.

Tamao: ¿Te vas tan pronto, Wataru?- Algo definitivamente no estaba bien con ella.

Wataru: ¿Que está pasando?- Preguntó mientras se alejaba de la chica que acechaba hacia él.

Tamao: ¿Oh, no lo sabes? Es realmente simple.- Luego le dio un ligero empujón al pecho y se dio cuenta de que estaba parado al borde de la piscina. Agitó los brazos antes de caer con un chapuzón. Tamao se lanzó detrás de él, asumiendo su verdadera forma. Sus orejas fueron reemplazadas por aletas y ganó branquias a los lados de su cuello. Sus piernas también fueron reemplazadas por una cola de pez.

Wataru: (¡Sirena!)-Grito al ver la verdadera forma de Tamao antes de ver que las demás chicas también eran Sirenas.

Tamao: Las sirenas disfrutamos alimentándonos de la energía vital de los hombres.- Dijo mientras nadaba más cerca del niño indefenso.- Ahora, no seas tímida…- Ella lo agarró por los hombros y abrió la boca.

Moka: ¡Déjalo ir!- Gritó saltando la reja, entrando en el lugar para luego dirigirse a donde estaba su amigo, pero un chorro de agua la hizo retroceder.

Wataru: ¡Moka-san!- Grito con horror para tratar de salir, pero Tamao no lo soltaba. Vio que su amiga estaba bien, pero a penas aparte de que parecía que ella saltaría al agua.-¡Moka-san, escapa! ¡No te preocupes, saldré de aquí!

Tamao: Lo siento, Kurenai Wataru, pero realmente no puedo dejarte hacer eso.-Dijo sonriéndole al chico, donde ella apretó más su abrazo a él.

Wataru luchó para liberarse de su agarre, mientras apretaba los dientes, pero ella era muy fuerte.

Wataru: ¡Suéltame por favor!

Tamao solo se rio entre dientes por sus inútiles intentos de romper su agarre.

Tamao: Perdón por ser tan duro contigo, pero nunca te lo dije. Estuve pendiente de ti por algún tiempo, desde que comenzó este año escolar y te vi en el Ceremonia de apertura.- Luego su boca se alargó.- Tienes un olor tan embriagador ... muy parecido a un humano. No, mejor que uno.- Ella vio el miedo en sus ojos y le aseguró.- Oh, no te preocupes. No matamos, somos sirenas después de todo; incluso si le quitamos la fuerza vital a nuestra presa, nosotros nunca matamos. Además, eres tan lindo.

Al captar aún más su atención, varias de las sirenas nadaban y se quejaban de que ella había mordido por primera vez a este tipo.

-Tamao-san, compártelo.

-Sí, no lo acapares para ti solo.

-Quiero probarlo.

-Sí yo también.

Yukari y Kurumu corrieron hacia el borde de la piscina, intentando ir a rescatarlo, mientras ambos gritaban: "¡Wataru/san!" Pero fueron detenidas tan pronto como un enjambre de sirenas les bloqueó el paso, silbando para que no se movieran.

Moka: ¡Wataru-kun!-Ese grito hizo que a Wataru se le congelara la sangre en las venas al ver lo que iba a suceder.

A pesar de las advertencias de su yo interior, Moka saltó al agua y se zambulló en un intento de salvar a Wataru de las sirenas. Sin embargo, tan pronto como estuvo en el agua, se disparó hacia arriba, gritando de dolor, cuando los rayos de energía eléctrica la rodearon, pero no tocaron a los demás. Esto era solo para ella sentir este dolor, mientras gritaba en agonía; el agua drenaba su poder y fuerza mientras ella permaneciera en ella.

Tamao: ¡Jajajaja! Así que los rumores eran ciertos. Moka Akashiya es un vampiro.- Se rio mientras todavía sostenía a Wataru, quien solo podía mirar con horror lo que le estaba sucediendo y lucho para soltarse e ir a rescatarla, pero la chica no se lo permitía.

Wataru: ¡Por favor, déjame ir! ¡Tengo que ayudarla!

Tamao: No te dejaré ir.- Se rio entre dientes mientras alcanzaba su cuello.- ¿No te lo dije antes? Eres mío.

Al ver esto y como Moka estaba sufriendo dentro del agua, las marcas de vidrio aparecieron en su rostro para luego fulminar con la mirada a Tamao, donde se le puso la piel de gallina al ver aquellos ojos tan furiosos que lo soltó, permitiendo al chico amar a su compañero.

Wataru: ¡KIVAT!

Kivat escuchó y respondió, bajando en picado hacia la piscina. Se zambulló en el agua e inició la transformación. En segundos, la apariencia de Wataru cambió. Primero obtuvo sus marcas Fangire antes de que su cuerpo se volviera plateado y transformado. La capa plateada se hizo añicos para revelar su armadura Kiva. Tamao estaba aturdida y un impacto con su estómago la alejó.

Tamao: ¿Q-Qué?- Ella miró a Kiva mientras estaba de pie en medio de la piscina. Todas las otras sirenas miraron al niño transformado.- ¿Que eres?

La energía que emitía se sentía similar a la de un vampiro. ¿Era Wataru un vampiro? Si era así, ¿Por qué no estaba agonizando como Moka? De ser un vampiro, el chico estaría sufriendo igual que la chica con solo el contacto con el agua, pero este se veía completamente bien y no sentían que su poder demoniaco disminuyera en lo absoluto. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

Moka: ¡Wataru-kun!- Gritó aliviada de que se hubiera transformado. Sin embargo, su alivio duró poco cuando sintió un par de manos agarrando sus tobillos antes de tirarla adentro del agua mientras se hundía.

Wataru: ¡Moka!- Gritó e intentó ayudarla, pero estaba rodeado de sirenas. Se aferraron a él mientras veía a Moka ser arrastrada al agua sin poder hacer nada. Se iba a ahogar si esto continuaba.

Kivat: **¡Hora de ir a pescar!** \- Exclamo mientras salía volando de su percha. Luego voló hacia las sirenas, golpeándolas con sus alas. Las chicas gritaron de dolor mientras liberaban al chico.- **¡Wataru!**

Kiva sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sacó un silbato verde con cabeza de pez. Se lo arrojó a Kivat, quien lo atrapó.

Kivat: **[BASHAA MAGNUM!]** \- Exclamo mientras el sonido de una trompeta se escuchaba y se adentraban dentro de las aguas de la piscina.

* * *

 **-Cambio de escena-**

De vuelta en el castillo de Doran, Midori estaba limpiando la casa con un plumero mientras miraba de reojo la ventana. Por mucho que quisiera salir y ver como estaba manejando Wataru su nueva vida escolar, su lugar estaba en el castillo. No era un prisionero, pero como ella era la última de su raza, a veces era más seguro permanecer dentro del castillo de Doran.

Midori: Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo hemos vivido juntos aquí?- Preguntó a Riki y Jiro, quienes estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez.

Jiro: Casi 17 años, creo.-Respondió moviendo una pieza de ajedrez, haciendo que ahora fuera turno del mayordomo robusto.

Midori asintió y dio un leve suspiro, recordando algunos de sus días antes de entrar a Doran, donde se sintió como una tonta por lo que había hecho en el pasado.

De repente, ella escucho el sonido de una trompeta mientras la habitación se coloreaba de verde. Ella entendió lo que pasaba y sonrió.

Midori: Parece que me están llamado.-Dijo para dejar el plumero en un mueble.

Jiro resopló con decepción, mientras que Riki hizo su siguiente movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez. Midori felizmente comenzó a caminar hacia el final de la habitación. A medida que se acercaba a la pared, de repente se desvaneció y se convirtió en un pasillo en el que se alinearon espejos y antorchas. Mientras caminaba, todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con energía verde.

Cuando pasó junto a los espejos, su imagen de una sirvienta desapareció y fue reemplazada por un pez verde y detalles dorados con ojos rojos y aletas que sobresalían de los costados de su cabeza. Las aletas doradas y las escamas esmeraldas formaban todo el cuerpo con pequeñas piedras rojas en el centro de su pecho. Sus manos y pies también estaban aleteados, lo que indica una afinidad definitiva con el agua.

¡Este fue el último miembro vivo del Clan Mazoku conocido como Mermen, Bashaa!

Bashaa continuó caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo sin preocuparse hasta que llego a una cámara de piedra que estaba encendida con antorchas, donde ella se paró en el centro. Con calma se cruzó las manos sobre el pecho y parecía estar esperando algo.

Sobre el Merman que esperaba, un gran candelabro de piedra unido a un mecanismo de engranajes y cadenas se movieron en posición. El candelabro comenzó a bajar hacia Bashaa con el centro comenzando a brillar con una naranja ardiente.

A medida que se acercaba, las brillantes cadenas verdes volaron alrededor de Bashaa antes de envolverse a su alrededor. Toda su forma cambió antes de convertirse en una estatua que lo representaba bastante bien. La estatua se desplomó a un tamaño de mano antes de que el candelabro de piedra se detuviera sobre ella y la envolviera con una ardiente energía naranja. Con la estatuilla en la mano, el candelabro volvió a subir al mecanismo que lo controlaba.

Cuando se levantó la estatuilla, pasó por alto la cámara que en realidad descansaba en el centro del castillo de Doran. La habitación estaba bastante oscura y desnuda, solo con engranajes con máquinas de algún tipo. Además de las ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz, un suave resplandor rojo provenía de algo parecido a un horno. Sin embargo, la forma y los latidos que provenían de él indicaban que era el corazón del Castillo Doran. La máquina que sostenía la estatuilla continuó hasta donde se podía encontrar un túnel que se extendía hasta el exterior del Castillo Doran.

Afuera, Castle Doran volaba hacia la Academia Yokai, escuchando la llamada de su maestro. Se podía ver una luz naranja brillante dentro de las ventanas gigantes. La luz se movió hacia el frente de Doran donde estaba ubicado su cuello. Por un momento, la luz se desvaneció antes de que el reloj sobre Doran sonara ruidosamente. La luz anaranjada luego subió por la garganta de Doran hasta su boca. La boca del dragón del castillo se hinchó antes de escupir una gran esfera de energía naranja con la estatuilla de Bashaa dentro de ella.

* * *

 **-De vuelta en la piscina-**

Una luz verde voló por el aire cuando Kiva se zambulló en el agua. La luz lo siguió zambulléndose dentro del agua y el agua de la piscina se bañó en un resplandor verde que llamó la atención de Kurumu, Yukari y la sirena.

Yukari: ¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunto al ver el color del agua cambiar antes de volver a la normalidad, donde luego un torrente de agua surgió de en medio de la piscina.

Una figura se levantó de pie sobre el agua, se encontraba Kiva, pero su aspecto era diferente. Estaba vestido aun con su armadura, pero ahora el cofre era verde con aspecto de escamas de pez al igual que l totalidad de su brazo derecho aparte de que sus ojos amarillos de su casco se volvieron verde, donde a Kivat también se le coloreo los ojos del mismo color que los de su compañero. En su mano derecha había una extraña pistola verde. Su antebrazo y hombro derechos tenían aletas sobre ellos.

Este era Kiva Basshaa Form, quien llevaba en sus brazos a Moka al estilo nupcial.

Todos estaban impresionados por el cambio de apariencia de Kiva, ¡Pero estaban aún más sorprendidas de que este estuviera parado sobre él agua!

La chica vampiro levantó la vista y vio a Kiva mirándola con su visera verde.

Moka: ¿Wataru-kun…?-Pregunto débilmente mirando a la figura blindada, sin saber si realmente era él.

Wataru: Soy yo, Moka.-Asintió con una voz tranquila sacando una sonrisa a la chica antes de que señalara su pecho.

Moka: Mi rosario…

Wataru: Lo sé.-Asintió para tomar el rosario y tirar de él para sacárselo.

Todo el cielo se oscureció de repente cuando la luna apareció en su gloria carmesí. La piscina de abajo parecía estar roja a la luz. Moka y Kiva estaban rodeados por el aura y enjambres de murciélagos negros que los habían envuelto. El puro poder hizo que varias de las sirenas temblaran de miedo.

Los murciélagos desaparecieron dentro del aura mientras la energía comenzó a desaparecer. Cuando el aura comenzó a disiparse finalmente, la imagen de Moka y Kiva pudo verse de nuevo, donde la apariencia de la chica cambio por completo.

Moka-sama todavía sostenía el cuello de Kiva mientras él la sostenía en un brazo. En su mano normal tenía el rosario apretado con fuerza mientras la mano verde sostenía su arma mientras sostenía a Moka-sama. Su cuerpo estaba seco y desprovisto de agua, evitando que agotara su fuerza.

Moka: **Hmmm. Impresionante. No pensé que no solo pudieras estar parado sobre el agua y quitármela al mismo tiempo.** -Dijo un tanto impresionada viendo al Fandiri.- **Aun así, sabes que no me gusta el agua.**

Kiva asintió en silencio antes de caminar por el agua. Las sirenas solo pudieron ver en estado de shock en el evento. Moka-sama también estaba impresionada al ver esto.

Tamao: ¡Imposible!-Grito mirando como Kiva caminaba sobre el agua con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.- ¡No es posible que controles el agua! ¡Se supone que los vampiros no pueden controlar el agua, ya que eso es lo que los daña y es casi inexistente los monstruos que tengan ese poder!

Eso era cierto. Normalmente los monstruos para controlar un elemento eran demasiado escasos. Existían monstruos que eran capaces de lanzar fuego y cosas por ese estilo, pero controlar el propio elemento era algo que normalmente solo se puede hacer usando magia.

Tamao: ¿¡Qué clase de monstruo eres, y como puedes usar los mismos poderes que un Merman!?

Kiva, quien no le tomo atención a la pregunta de Tamao, llegó al borde de la piscina y puso a Moka-sama ligeramente sobre sus pies.

Kurumu/Yukari: ¡Wataru/san!- Tanto Kiva como Moka-sama se volvieron para ver a Yukari y Kurumu corriendo hacia ellos. Ambas tenían miradas preocupadas en sus caras, pero sus ojos estaban entrenados en Kiva y su nueva forma.

Tamao: ¡Aún no hemos terminado!- La jefa del Club de Natación gritó a los cuatro que se enfrentarían a ella.

Wataru: Cierto.- Dijo Kiva fríamente mientras se giraba para mirar a las sirenas reunidas.- Pero lo terminaré.

 **-{[Kamen rider Kiva Song: Innocent Trap por "** **V.A."]}-**

Un estruendo se escuchó repentinamente se estrelló en el aire mientas Kiva frunció el ceño interiormente a las arrogantes chicas nadadoras que golpearon el agua para generar una pequeña lluvia.

Levantando el Bashaa Magnum, Kiva caminó hacia la piscina nuevamente. Mientras se movía, la lluvia comenzó a caer del cielo. Moka-sama se estremeció cuando el agua la golpeó, pero no sintió dolor por el toque. Sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia Kiva mientras sentía que el agua la tocaba, pero no le hacía daño en lo absoluto, donde supuso que él era la razón por la cual el agua no la lastimaba.

Solo unos pocos monstruos selectos podrían manipular el agua de tal forma de que no la lastimaría.

Tamao: ¡Atrápenlo y séquenlo!

Las sirenas se adelantaron a la orden, esperando hacer de Kiva su próxima comida. El guerrero blindado ni siquiera parecía preocupado por lo que se le acercaba. Todo lo que hizo fue seguir caminando. Cuando llegó al centro de la piscina, las sirenas rompieron la superficie de su dominio y se abalanzaron sobre él. Sus rostros ya no eran hermosos y parecían ansiosos por morder su carne.

Kiva finalmente reaccionó. Moviéndose tan fluidamente como el agua en la que estaba parado patinando en ella, apuntó a la sirena más cercana y apretó el gatillo de su arma. Una explosión resonó en el aire cuando una ráfaga de agua a alta presión salió del cañón del arma. Chocó fácilmente con el cofre de la sirena más cercana. El monstruo en cuestión gritó de dolor cuando la fuerza de la bala la envió a navegar fuera de la piscina.

Más sirenas encontraron el mismo destino que Kiva disparó más y más a sus enemigos. El capitán del club de natación solo podía mirar con asombro horrorizado cómo todos sus subordinados fueron enviados a navegar y aterrizar fuera de la piscina con un profundo dolor. Lo que era peor, ¡estaban siendo derrotados por su propio elemento!

Moka-sama, Kurumu y Yukari observaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Moka-sama tenía una sonrisa más siniestra en su rostro, mientras que Yukari y Kurumu estaban a punto de estallar en vítores por su potencial interés amoroso.

De repente, algunas de las sirenas restantes decidieron que el vampiro y sus amigos serían objetivos más fáciles. Nadando a través del agua hasta el borde de la piscina, se abalanzaron sobre el trío es un chapuzón.

Moka: **¡Hmph! ¡Cobardes! ¡CONOZCAN SU LUGAR!**

Desatando una patada de poder demoníaco, Moka-sama envió a los tres atacantes de sirena a navegar de vuelta a la piscina. Tampoco intentaron un segundo ataque ya que volvieron a la superficie inconscientes.

Yukari usó su magia para noquear a algunos de ellos con baldes lloviendo del cielo mientras Kurumu los golpeaba con su fuerza de súcubo.

Tamao: ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!- Grito totalmente desconcertada.- ¿Cómo puedes vencernos? ¡Los vampiros son débiles contra el agua!

Wataru: No soy un vampiro.-Contesto mirando de reojo a Tamao.- Pero soy algo similar.

Tamao: De cualquier manera, ¡estás muerto!- La sirena enfurecida siseó y luego comenzó a nadar en Kiva a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Kivat: **Parece que el pez no sabe cuándo ha sido derrotado.** \- Comento con una sonrisa desde el cinturón.- **Pongámosle punto final a este asunto.**

* * *

 **-{[Fin de la canción]}-**

Asintiendo, Kiva llevó el Bashaa Magnum a la boca de Kivat. Abriendo la boca, Kivat mordió el martillo del arma, trayendo energía verde que lo rodeo.

Kivat: [ **BASHAA BITE!]**

Moviendo sus brazos en una rotación en sentido horario (izquierda) y en sentido antihorario (derecha), Kiva levantó el Bashaa Magnum para que señalara al cielo. Cuando se detuvo, la luna roja se convirtió en una brillante media luna esmeralda. Kiva luego separó los brazos mientras la energía de Kiva y el último Merman, Bashaa, fluía a través de su cuerpo. Al mirar al líder sirena que se acercaba, la visera esmeralda de Kiva brilló brillantemente. Luego levantó el Bashaa Magnum en el aire cuando la turbina comenzó a girar a un ritmo rápido. A su alrededor, el agua comenzó a girar en el aire, manteniéndolo fuera de la vista.

Tamao: ¿Qué… Qué es esto?-Murmuro en estado de shock mirando a Kiva y el ambiente.

Dentro del embudo de agua, Kiva agarró el Bashaa Magnum con ambas manos y apuntó directamente al líder de la sirena. Mientras la turbina continuaba girando, una esfera de agua verde oscura comenzó a acumularse en el barril. Cuando era del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto, finalmente apretó el gatillo. El orbe de poder acuoso voló inmediatamente a través del embudo de agua y justo en Tamao.

Tamao: ¡YEEAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGH!- La sirena chilló cuando el ataque chocó directamente con su pecho.

Hubo una explosión de agua similar a lo que uno esperaría de un maremoto cuando Tamao fue golpeado con el Bashaa Aqua Tornado. El grito de Tamao se escuchó por un breve momento antes de que su cuerpo fuera visto disparando fuera de la piscina e incluso a través de la cerca que rodeaba el área. Siguió volando hasta que se deslizó por el suelo, pareciéndose mucho a un pez fuera del agua.

Al ver su trabajo completado, Kiva se volvió y regresó con sus amigos. Caminó sobre el agua hasta llegar a tierra firme. Kivat se separó de su cuerpo permitiendo que el cuerpo de Kiva se volviera plateado y luego volvió a Wataru cuando las cadenas se retrajeron en su cuerpo. El Bashaa Magnum regresó a su forma de estatuilla antes de volar en una raya de luz verde, su deber cumplido.

Kurumu: ¡Wataru!- Exclamo mientras ella engullía al chico, casi causándole que volviera a la piscina.

Yukari: ¡Wataru-san, eso fue increíble!

Wataru: Ano… Kurumu-san. ¿Podrías alejarte un poco de mí? Necesito devolverle algo a Moka-san.- Kurumu hizo un puchero y de mala gana lo soltó. El joven Fandiri se acercó a Moka-sama y le devolvió el rosario. Ella agradecida lo tomó en su mano.

Moka: **Estás lleno de sorpresas, Kurenai Wataru.** \- Habló la súper vampiro mirando al chico tímido.- **Espero ver más de tus habilidades en el futuro.**

Moka-sama ató el rosario a la cadena, sellando su poder una vez más. Moka regular estaba a punto de colapsar hacia adelante, pero Wataru la atrapó en sus brazos. Wataru miró a Moka, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tamao se arrastraba por el suelo intentando reincorporarse, pero debido a la falta del agua, simplemente no podía moverse en su totalidad. Unos momentos después Wataru camino y quedo en frente de ella, donde se quedó temblando del miedo y cerró los ojos esperando a que terminase con su tormento. Sin embargo, pasó otra cosa.

Wataru: ¿Estás bien? - El mestizo le preguntó preocupado mientras le extendía la mano - Déjame ayudarte.

Tamao: ¿Q-Qué? – Ella, junto a Moka, Kurumu y Yukari, abrieron los ojos de la impresión tras ver lo que estaba haciendo el chico.- ¿A pesar de lo que hice, todavía quieres ayudarme?

Wataru: Hai.- Le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Tamao: ¿P-Por qué? - jamás había conocido a un chico que pudiera ser tan amable con alguien que intentó atacarle.

Wataru: Porque entiendo el sentimiento de hambre que tienen, uno donde es difícil aguantar los deseos de obtenerlo cueste lo que cueste.

Como Wataru era mitad Fangire, el también era victima del hambre y la sed por energía humana. La razón por la que no sucumbe ante ella es porque su mitad humana le permite resistir la tentación y puede calmar el hambre comiendo comida normal. Si fuera un Fangire por completo, no duda de que habría atacado a muchas personas con tal de solo calmar la hambruna. Además…

Wataru: A parte de eso, creo que eres una buena persona.-Esas palabras sorprendieron a Tamao.- Es verdad que atacaste a los chicos, pero no los has matado. Eso demuestra que tu y las demás jamás tuvieron la intención de quitarle la vida a alguien como otros que he conocido.

Las chicas se sorprendieron ante eso, donde las que pertenecían al grupo del chico solo sonrieron al ver la buena voluntad que tenía el joven Fandiri.

Wataru: Es por eso que, como muchos que he conocido, pienso que mereces una segunda oportunidad.-Dijo ofreciéndole una mano a la chica y esta se sonrojo un poco por eso.

Tamao: Está bien. A partir de ahora, seré una mujer buena y cambiaré mi vida-.- Prometió con una débil sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos.

Wataru se giró a Moka y a las chicas que le ayudaran a llevarla a ella y al resto a la enfermería a parte de los chicos afectados. Seria un trabajo difícil, pero nada que no pudieran manejar.

* * *

 **-Cambio de escena-**

De vuelta en el castillo de Doran, Midori se estiró mientras yacía en el sofá. Había hecho algo de ejercicio ayudando a Kiva y también había sido divertido. Hace mucho tiempo que no peleaba y tuvo que admitir que pelear contra sirenas fue algo entretenido.

También sonrió al saber que su joven amo estaba llevando a las chicas del club de natación y a las victimas de ellas a la enfermería. Su buen corazón fue lo que lo hace digno de confianza, donde si bien muchos se podrían aprovechar de esto, también hacia que las relaciones a largo plazo fueran fuertes.

Sin duda, Wataru sería el que traería el más grande cambio tanto en el mundo humano como en el mundo Youkai.

* * *

 **-De vuelta en la escuela-**

No hace falta decir que ninguno de los amigos quería unirse al Club de Natación después del pequeño truco que los miembros mayores habían realizado a pesar de lo que había dicho Wataru.

Después de que los cuatro amigos terminaran de llevar a todos a la enfermería, fueron a mirar el resto de los clubs. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de los puestos del club estaban llenos y los que quedaban eran clubes que estaban llenos de bichos raros o clubes a los que no querían unirse.

Por el momento, el grupo de amigos estaba sentado en la cafetería.

Kurumu: *Suspiro* Supongo que no tenemos ningún club para unirnos ahora, ¿eh?

Wataru: Me temo que sí.

Moka: Me alegra que Wataru-kun esté a salvo.- Dijo tranquila tras lo salir del desastre en que se encontraron.

Wataru: Siento haberte traído a la piscina, Moka-san. No sabía que el agua te hiciera eso.

Moka: Está bien Wataru-kun. Nunca te lo dije, ¿cómo esperaría que lo supieras?

Wataru sonrió ante el perdón de Moka. Podría haber sido gravemente herida por el agua y las sirenas, pero decidió perdonarlo de todos modos. Se sintió mejor por eso. Aun así, su principal problema seguía ahí. Ninguno de los buenos clubes tenía espacio para ellos ahora.

¿?: ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó una voz alegre de la nada.

Los cuatro se giraron a ver quién era para ver a su maestra, Nekonome-sensei, mirándolos.

Nekonome: ¿Por qué tan tristes?

Wataru: No sabemos a qué club unirnos.

Yukari: Y muchos de ellos son unos a los que en verdad no queremos entrar.-Comento recordando algunos realmente desagradables que tenían bichos raros o simplemente pervertidos.

Nekonome: ¡Oh, si ese es el caso! ¿Por qué no se unen al Club de Periódicos?-Pregunto acercándose un poco al grupo con una sonrisa.- Todos nuestros miembros se graduaron el año pasado, así que está bastante vacío. ¿Qué tal?

Wataru se animó. Era una oportunidad para que él y Moka estuvieran en el mismo club aparte de que un club de periodismo sonaba normal y que la encargada era su profesora, por lo que estarían más relajados dentro.

Wataru: ¿Qué dices, Moka-san?

Moka: Suena como una buena idea.-Asintió de acuerdo, pensando que era su mejor opción en este momento.

Kurumu: ¡Oye, déjame unirme también!

Yukari: ¡Yo también, yo también!

Nekonome-sensei sonrió. Parece que el Club de periodismo iba a obtener sangre nueva después de todo.

* * *

 **-En eso, se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Kiva de color verde con cadenas alrededor de la pantalla.-**


End file.
